Waste Of Breath
by Kina-chan
Summary: ::AU fic:: Sasuke is the lead singer to hit rock band, Okami Yokai. When Naruto and the gang win free tickets to see their next show, what will arise? SasUKE    Soon to be under renovations.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Waste Of Breath

**Author:**Kina-chan

**Pairing:**Implied OroSasu

**Warning:**Language

**Chapter Rating:**PG-13

**Word Cout:**2898

**Summary:**Sasuke is the lead singer to hit rock band, Okami Yokai. When Naruto and the gang win free tickets to see their next show, what will arise?

**AU:**I've never used before so this is probably gonna come out weird, sorry. And the song at the end of this chapter belongs to the band Saliva.

Chapter 1

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh shut up Naruto!" A pink-haired girl snaps to the blond male beside her. The blond female beside her giggles as she goes through the CDs on the wrack.

"Oh my God!" The blond girl almost screams.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura asks, looking over the other girl's shoulder.

Ino turns around and shoves a CD into the girl's face. "It's Okami Yokai's new CD!"

"Oh my God!" Sakura says and both girls proceed to squeal.

Naruto sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. He looks over to the two other males, one that looks like he might die of boredom and the other chowing down on potato chips.

"What's so special about some stupid band?"

Sakura and Ino turn to him and proceed to hit him repeatedly over the head. "How dare you call Okami Yokai a 'stupid band'! They're the greatest band in all of Konoha, no, in all the world!"

The brunette boy who had been stuffing his face, stops eating and glances at the CD the girls are holding. "Isn't that the band that has that emo lead singer?"

Ino and Sakura frown at Choji. "He is not emo!"

Ino places the CD over her breasts and sighs heavenly. "Okami Yokai's lead singer is Sasuke Uchiha. He is so hot! He wears tight clothing and his voice brings me close to orgasm when I hear it."

"Ugh!" Naruto covers his ears. "Please, I don't want to hear that!"

Ino frowns and puts the CD under a device. It scans it and the title pops up on the screen. Ino grabs the headphones and places them over Naruto's ears. Naruto glares but waits for the heavy bass intro to end and the lead singer begins. He blinks when he hears his voice.

Ino and Sakura grin. "His voice is awesome, huh?"

Choji takes the headphones from Naruto and places them over his own ears. His eyes widen and he hands them to the other brunette male. "Shikamaru, listen to this."

The other brunette, who still looks extremely bored, places the headphones over his ears. He takes them off and then hand them to Ino. "Hn, there's nothing special about his voice."

Ino and Sakura gasp. "No way, Shikamaru wasn't swayed by his sexy voice? Even straight guys usually fall in love with his voice!"

"Hey guys!" A boy with long, brunette hair and a girly face throws his arms around Ino's neck. "Watcha guys doin'?"

Ino shows the teen the CD. "Hey Haku, you like Okami Yokai right?"

"Oh my God!" Haku yells, snatching the CD from her. "This is their newest CD!" He shivers slightly. "Man, Sasuke's voice never fails to get my all hot and bothered."

Naruto frowns. "You too Haku?"

The boy waggles his finger in a very disapproving way. "Now, now Naruto… I've had a crush on Sasuke since I first heard him sing."

Naruto moves his hands in a mocking, talking gesture. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. God! Is that all you guys know how to say?" He sighs and his face scrunches up slightly. "But why does his name sound so familiar."

Ino grins. "Ask Haku. He knows everything about Sasuke." She giggles.

Sakura covers her mouth as she giggles too. "Yeah, he's practically Sasuke's stalker."

Haku smiles proudly. "Yep! One time, when they were here in time, I stalked their van." He grins sneakily. "Of course they didn't know I was there. The bathroom curtains were never closed." He strokes his hairless chin, a glazed look overtaking his eyes. "I one time saw Sasuke showering."

Ino and Sakura immediately shake Haku furiously, while the boys gag. "Tell us more, tell us more!"

Haku giggles. "He was so sexy! He has a tattoo on his neck," he points to his neck and then other parts of his body, "he has one on his stomach and his hip." He frowns slightly. "He also has a few scars on him. They probably put make-up on them when he's photo shooting and performing… and stuff."

Ino and Sakura frown. "Scars?"

Haku sighs. "Have you guys forgot already? I told you what happened to him before he started in the singing business!"

Ino and Sakura smile innocently. "We forgot."

Choji chews a handful of chips. "So… what happened to him?"

Haku nods. "Well, they say, since he writes all the songs Okami Yokai perform, that he's wrote a few about his brother." He sighs. "They say his brother killed his entire family and even tried to kill him."

Ino and Sakura gasp. "His own brother?"

Haku nods. "Yeah. The police never caught his brother, so he's still at large."

Naruto snorts. "I bet that's just something he spread around to get more attention."

Haku frowns. "Why would he make something like that up? And the scars I saw on his body said otherwise."

"Hn, bet he's suicidal then."

Sakura and Ino round on Shikamaru. "How dare you say something like that?!"

"Actually…" Haku rubs the back of his head and looks down sadly. "He is rumored to be suicidal. Supposedly he's been in the hospital countless times for trying t off himself. I don't know if it's true though."

"Hmph… bet he's a druggie too." Naruto says. He glares at the girls. "Are you going to buy the CD or what?"

The girls glare at him before grabbing another CD, Haku grabbing one after them, and heading to the counter.

A brunette male holds up his hand in greeting, a dog wagging its tail on the counter beside him. "Yo! How you guys doin'?"

Ino smiles. "Hey Kiba. We've been good, how 'bout you?"

Kiba shrugs, takings their CDs and scanning them. "Eh, same oh same oh. I'm glad that Hinata hooked me up with this job, but man! Can you say boring? All I hear day in and day out is how hot and sexy the singers are."

Sakura nods and prepares to pay when she sees an advertisement behind the counter. She points to it, bringing all attention to it. "What's that?"

Kiba looks behind him. "Oh, that?" He looks back at them and grins. "That's a contest for backstage tickets to the next Okami Yokai concert."

Ino, Haku, and Sakura gasp.

Haku grabs onto the front of Kiba's shirt and almost pulls him over the counter. "And you're just telling us this now? Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get my hands down Okami Yokai's lead singer's pants?"

Kiba grins. "It slipped my mind."

Haku growls. "Backstage tickets… how do I enter?"

Kiba sighs. "I don't know… why should I tell you?"

Ino and Sakura grab a handful of the brunette's shirt. "Because if you don't, all three of us will kill you slowly and brutally."

Kiba laughs and raises his hands. "Okay, okay." He steps back and grabs three slips of paper from beside the poster. He places them on the counter. "Fill these out. If you win, you get seven backstage passes to their next concert, which is in a month."

"Where is the next concert being held?" Sakura asks.

Kiba grins. "Here in Konoha."

"Shut up!" Ino and Sakura squeal in excitement and Haku slumps against the two girls. The grin and poke him.

"That means I can stalk him again." Haku says in a dreamy tone.

Kiba blinks. "You're going to stalk him again." He laughs. "Haku, didn't he get a restraining order against you?"

Ino and Sakura stare at Haku. "He did?"

Haku sighs sadly. "Sadly yes. He caught me one time when he was taking a shower." He grins. "Neither one of us were getting very clean."

Sakura and Ino gape. "Y-you saw Sasuke Uchiha-"

"Jacking off!" Haku squeals. "Oh my God it was so hot!"

Naruto covers his ears. "Tell me when your done talking about another guy jacking off." He frowns and looks at Haku. "And since when did you change orientation?"

Haku laughs. "Sasuke can make anyone change orientation. I once dragged Neji with me and he got such a hard on! It was freakin' hilarious! I know he went home and whacked the bone."

"Ugh!" Naruto yells. "Haku, Neji's my friend! I didn't want to hear that about my friend!"

Haku grins. "Oh hush, hush." He sighs. "I have to get tickets to that show." He looks to Sakura and Ino. "And after the show we can stake out his trailer… but it would be any better if we got backstage tickets, then we'd be with him!"

Sakura and Ino nod while all three fill out the forms.

Ino looks over her shoulder. "You guys fill one out too."

"Why should we?" Shikamaru asks.

Ino grins. "Because if you don't fill one out and we don't win then I'll strangle you with my Okami Yokai t-shirt."

The guys sigh and, after being handed a slip to fill out, start to fill them out. Kiba grabs a slip himself and starts to fill one out. "I might as well fill one out too. Hinata likes that band anyways."

Sakura and Ino grin. "Now we have even more of a chance to win!"

Haku sighs. "It would be so cool if we could win. I'd do anything to meet him face-to-face."

"If we do get to meet him, you can't jump him Haku." Sakura says teasingly.

Haku feigns a pout. "Awww, but I want to."

A cough behind them draws their attention to a man behind them with a trench coat and a big hat. He taps his foot lightly on the floor.

Kiba chuckles halfheartedly. "Sorry, I'll be finished with them in a moment." Kiba is handed the money for the three CDs and he gives Haku, Ino, and Sakura their change.

"I can't wait!" Ino pulls her's out and rips the wrapping open before pressing it tightly against her breasts.

The man smirks when he sees the CDs bought. "Okami Yokai? You listen to that back-washed band?"

Ino glares at the man, while the rest look at him in shock. "Well excuse me for liking the most popular band in the world."

The man snorts. "Right. Even though their last two CDs have sold well they still aren't the most popular."

Sakura frowns. "It's proven that they are, but who cares what some haggard, drunken hobo thinks."

The man nods. "Of course. I mean really, everyone loves a band that has a slut for a lead singer."

Haku's shoulders shake in rage. "You take that back! Sasuke Uchiha is not a slut!"

The man barks out a laugh. "He is too. He's a fag and a slut."

Naruto and Shikamaru grab onto Haku as he lunges at the man.

"What the fuck do you know?!" Haku almost screams. "You're just some bankrupt drunk whose probably divorced and can't afford child support! How dare you talk about Sasuke Uchiha like that!"

"Oh?" The man chuckles darkly. "So you can argue what I said? Do you have proof that he's not?"

Kiba sighs. "Look, if you're going to fight then do it outside or I'll have to call the cops."

"We're not fighting!" Haku yells, glaring at the man. "Yet."

The man places his CD on the counter, waiting for Kiba to ring it up. He turns to the group and grins. "I guess you also wouldn't like me telling you that he's shagging with some 50-year-old business owner."

Haku growls. "Oh really? And who is this so-called 50-year-old business owner?"

The man grins. "Orochimaru."

Haku's eyes widen. "That freak that makes a profit by making and selling porno and sex toys?!"

The man nods. "Yeah. That guy. He's been shagged up with him for a couple months. Before that he was getting it on with the drummer, and before that he was being fucked by his manager… along with others on the side."

"That's it." Haku growls and lunges at the man, slamming a punch into his face and then in the gut.

"Haku!" They all yell.

Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru get the raging brunette off the stranger.

"Get off me!" Haku screams. "Nobody talks about him like that in front of me, nobody!" He bares his teeth and growls at the man.

The man struggles to get up, holding onto his abdomen and grinning, his eyes hidden by large sunglasses. He places a wad of money onto the counter and, after grabbing his CD, leaves.

Haku pants heavily.

Sakura and Ino stare at Haku worriedly. "Haku… can't believe you did that."

Haku snaps his head to them, eyes still ablaze and teeth still gritted together. "I'll do whatever in the hell I please! I can't believe that bastard!" He turns and kicks the metal check-out stand with all his might.

"Hey!" Kiba yells. "If you break that I have to pay for it!"

"Dammit!" Haku yells before crouching down and holding onto his knees.

Sakura and Ino crouch down beside Haku and gently rub his back and shoulders. "Don't let some drunken sleazebag bother you Haku."

"Yeah!" Ino chirps. "He doesn't know what he's talking about if he can say those things about Sasuke."

"Yeah…" Haku says in a quiet voice. "It's just that… I've heard a few rumors myself that Sasuke fools around a lot… but I never considered him a slut. To hear some stranger say it, it makes me… sad."

"You mean…" Sakura's brows furrow. "He really is a slut?"

"No!" Haku yells, glaring up at the pink-haired girl. "He isn't! I won't believe it!"

"Okay, okay." Sakura says, rubbing the other teen's back apologetically. "I'm sorry, I won't say anything else, okay?"

Haku glares down at the ground.

Naruto crouches down in front of Haku. "Hey, Haku, how 'bout we go get something to eat? We're at the mall anyway, they have tons of places to eat in the Café Court." He smiles and places a hand on the brunette's head. "Come on… my treat."

Haku looks up and stares straight into Naruto's blue eyes, snorting. "You must find me disgusting." He looks at the confused look on Naruto's face and only gets madder. He stands, shoulder taunt and rigid. "Say it! Me, going crazy over a guy. I'm no better then some fag off the street!"

Naruto blinks a few times. "Haku… I never-"

"Shut up!" Haku puts his small hands over his ears and shaking his head furiously, making his long brunette hair wave in the air. "I'm a fag! Don't even pretend to like me! I know what you think about fags and I know what everyone else thinks of them too!"

Naruto's eyes soften and he puts his arms around the smaller teen's shaking shoulder. "Haku, you're my best friend, I would never think badly of you. So what if you like guys? Do you think I really care? You're you Haku, and I… no, **we **like you for who you are." Naruto pulls back and uses his thumbs to brush away the tears leaking down Haku's cheeks. "So stop crying, please?"

Haku hiccups slightly and sniffs. "Really?"

Naruto smiles and pats his head. "Of course. So what if you dig guys, maybe you can hook Sakura and Ino up with dates."

Sakura and Ino proceed to ravage the blond teen with punches. "How dare you!"

Naruto laughs half-heatedly. "Sorry, sorry! My bad!"

"You bet your ass your bad!" Sakura yells. "How dare you Naruto! I'll have you know that me and Ino get plenty of guys all over us!"

Naruto chuckles. "Alright." He looks at Haku and grins. "So, we gonna go eat or not?"

Haku smiles. "You know it, but you're paying!"

"Wait!" Kiba yells. "My shift ends in like, 15 minutes! Wait for me!"

The other teens nod. "Alright."

Ino hands Kiba her CD. "Hey Kiba, put this on while we wait for you."

The teen nods and places the CD in a boom box on the counter before hitting play. Immediately a loud beat fills the room.

"I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I, your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry?

  


I love you  
I hate you  
I can't get around you.  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you.  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you."

Haku sighs, resting his elbows on the counter and intertwining his fingers together before resting his chin on them. "I don't care if he **is **a slut, a fag, whatever! With that voice of his I don't care, I just want in his pants."

"You and me both." Sakura and Ino say in unison.

Naruto shakes his head and turns back to Choji and Shikamaru. "They're back to their normal selves."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Waste Of Breath

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing: **None

**Warning: **Language

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **3,156

**AU: **The song at the end is Numb by Linkin Park.

**Chapter Two**

"Oh my God!" Sakura squeals.

After Kiba had gotten off work, they all decided to grab some burgers and such and then lounge in front of the mall. Hinata and Neji, who had been working in a store somewhere else in the mall, joined them.

Haku drools as he looks over Sakura's shoulder. "A full body picture!"

Haku rips open his own CD and opens it, pulls out the packet inside and unfolds it. He drools at the full body picture of the lead singer of Okami Yokai. He squirms slightly. "Oh man… you can just barely see the tattoo on his hip!"

Sakura and Ino start to whimper. "Yeah, but you've seen the real thing!"

Haku grins. "Yeah, I have seen it." He sighs and places his left hand over his heart, his right clutching the poster. "And, oh, what a sight it was! He has such a nice package…" a lecherous grin spreads across his lips, "if ya know what I mean."

Sakura and Ino glare at him. "You bastard!" They both proceed to tackle the brunette to the ground.

"Ugh!" Naruto whines. "I don't want to know about some guy's **package**!"

"Ahhh… but it was such a pretty sight!" Haku says. He grins and glances at Sakura and Ino. "Especially when he had his hands all over it."

Sakura and Ino pull at their hair and tackle him, banging him into the cement.

Neji raises a brow to the scene. "I'm not sure I should ask this, but what is he talking about?"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji shake their heads. "Trust me Neji, you **really** don't want to know."

Hinata stares at the three wrestling teens worriedly. "Are they going to get hurt?"

Kiba grins. "Don't worry Hina-chan! They'll just bash Haku's head into the cement until his brains spill out onto the ground." He sighs. "Just like Haku was probably going to do that guy in the record store."

"Huh?"

Naruto sighs. "This bastard came into the record store and starting spouting shit about the lead singer of Okami Yokai and it pissed Haku off. He landed a punch to the guy's face and gut, but then we got a hold on him and he stopped." He snorts. "But that guy deserves it… all the stuff he was saying."

Haku looks up. "Oh, right!" He sits up and glares down at the cement ground. "That bastard… I can't believe he called Sasuke a slut."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Ino squeals with excitement. "They're running this drawing contest and the winner gets seven backstage tickets to the next Okami Yokai show, which is going to be here in a month!"

Hinata smiles. "If you win, who will you bring?"

Ino blinks. "Oh, didn't think about that. Well, Sakura and Haku are a given."

"I love you Ino!" Haku yells and jumps onto her back.

Ino giggles and holds up three fingers to show how many tickets would be gone. "So… there's four tickets left. I guess, you Hinata, that is if you'd want to go."

Hinata nods. "Sure! I like their band."

Ino smile and holds up another finger. "Great! Okay that's four, umm…"

"Don't forget Neji!" Haku chirps.

"Why me?" Neji grumbles, glaring at Haku.

The brunette smirks. "Because when you went with me to stalk out his trailer, the last time they were in town, you got a hard on seeing Sasuke shower!"

Neji's face goes completely red and he turns his head away from them.

Ino grins and holds up another finger, all the fingers on her right hand up. "Alright then, Neji can have the next ticket. And then…" She looks back at Naruto, Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"There's no way in hell I'm going!" Naruto yells.

Ino grins and raises the pinky on her left hand. "One for Naruto."

"No!"

"And one for…" Ino looks at the three remaining teens. "I don't know…"

"I know, I know!" Haku cheers. "We can buy two tickets, that way everyone can come!" He smiles brightly, before frowning. "Although… that excludes Shino, Tenten, and Lee."

Sakura rubs her chin thoughtfully. "What if we all pitched in on the tickets and bought five? That way everyone can go."

"Yeah!" Ino and Haku cheer, Sakura soon joining them.

"Umm…" All eyes turn to Hinata. "But what if you don't win?"

Ino, Haku, and Sakura stop cheering. They stare at each other sadly before slumping.

"I didn't even think of that." Ino says.

"But we put **six** slips in! How can we not get picked?!" Sakura asks. "There's no way one of us won't be picked."

Haku crouches onto the ground, brooding. "Face it Sakura-san, they're a famous band. Thousands of people are probably signing up for that concert… there's just no way that we can win."

Sakura puts her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? Of course we'll win!" She frowns. "Do you want to see Sasuke Uchiha or not?"

"Yes." Haku grumbles.

"And do you want to meet him face-to-face or not?"

"Yes."

Sakura grins. "And do you want to get into his pants or not?"

Hinata cheeks go a bright red and her eyes widen.

Haku grins and stands, jutting out his finger and pointing to the sky. "I, Haku, want to get into Sasuke Uchiha's pants!"

Sakura cheers. "That's right!"

Ino smiles and removes herself from her slump. "Who wants to get into Sasuke Uchiha's pants?"

Sakura, Ino, and Haku jerk their arms into the air. "We do!"

Kiba laughs. "That's something you don't see everyday."

Hinata hides her face in her hands, slightly embarrassed by her three cheering friends.

"Would guys quiet down?" Neji asks irritably, people staring at the three cheering teens. "You're bringing too much attention to yourselves."

Sakura grins and puts a finger on Neji's cheek. "Aww… come on Neji-kun, you want in his pants too!"

Neji blushes furiously. "I do not!"

Haku squeals. "He's blushing, he's blushing! He does, he does!"

Neji growls and lunges at the brunette. Haku easily evades and shakes his hips at Neji, sticking out his tongue in a childish manner. Neji snarls and chases after the other brunette, Haku laughing and chirping along the way.

Naruto laughs and points at them. "Now **that's** something you don't see everyday."

The rest of the group nod in agreement and laugh along with the blond, minus Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru.

Naruto sighs as he opens the front door to the apartment he shares with his foster father, Iruka. Said foster father is humming merrily in their small kitchen, apron around his waist and raw food in his arms.

Upon seeing Naruto, Iruka stops humming and smiles brightly. "Hey Naruto! How was your day?"

Naruto smiles to the brunette man and sits at the table in the dining area. "Eh, it was alright."

Iruka chuckles softly and pours chunks of red meat into a frying pan before placing a big pot of water onto the stove. "So, do anything exciting?" The brunette looks up to his blond foster child while putting herbs into the heating water.

Naruto stares down at his hands, his mind replaying the days events. "Well, I went over to Shikamaru's after I left here. Ino and Sakura were at his place, bugging him to drive them to the mall."

"Oh!" Iruka exclaims. "He has his driver's license now?"

Naruto nods. "Yeah, but anyways, so finally Shika cracks and agrees to take them to the mall. We picked up Choji on the way and headed out to Konoha Main Shopping Center." He roles his eyes and sighs. "Of course their first stop was to that damn-"

"Naruto…"

"Sorry." He scratches the back of his head sheepishly at Iruka's disapproving gaze. "To this **dumb** music store that Kiba's working at. So yeah, Ino found this new CD this…" Naruto pauses to search for a word to use other then one he knows his foster father would disapprove of his using. "**Weird** band just got out. Her and Sakura were going ballistic over the stupid thing. Kept going on, and on, and **on** about 'how sexy' the leader singer of the band sounds when he sings." He crosses his arms in front of his chest with a huff. "So, of course, Ino forces me to listen to a piece so I can hear the guy's dumb voice."

"And?" Iruka presses, staring at the blond. "How was his voice?"

A blush adorns Naruto's cheeks and he coughs into his hand. "It, ah… he has a good voice."

Iruka smiles and stirs the browning meat. "What's the band's name?"

Naruto sighs. "Okami Yokai. Apparently they're new. Anyways, so then Haku pops up out of the blue and-" Naruto thumps his head onto the table. _God… Haku's gay for the lead singer of Okami Yokai._ "And apparently he's in love with the band too… and also with their lead singer."

The brunette blinks. "Haku? Hmm… I would have never thought that he was into men."

Naruto frowns. "I don't think he's a 'man'… but Haku never said how old he was. And God! He would know, believe you me, he would know. Apparently the band has been here before and Haku stalked them." He laughs hysterically at that.

"Oh my." Iruka says worriedly. "I hope he wasn't caught!"

An even brighter blush tints Naruto's cheeks now. _"He caught me one time when he was taking a shower. Neither one of us were getting very clean."_ The blond shudders. "Uh, no, I don't think he was caught."

Iruka nods. "Good. So, anything else new?"

Naruto sighs. "Yeah. Apparently, in a month the band is coming here. They're holding a contest for seven backstage tickets to the show. Ino, Sakura, and Haku forced us all to enter." He smiles slightly, remember how excited they had been. "I hope they win. You should have seen them when Hinata reminded them that they might not when. I seriously thought Haku was either going to cry or throw himself out in front of a car."

"Naruto!" Iruka gasps.

The blond shrugs. "It's true. Haku is obsessed with that band, and even more so with their lead singer. He's made it his life's mission to meet him. If he doesn't get to go it'll crush him. And Sakura and Ino too, they really want to go and meet him."

"What's the name of the lead singer?"

Naruto stares at his foster father. "Actually, I was wondering about that. They said his name was Sasuke Uchiha." He doesn't fail to notice the shudder go down Iruka's frame. "Do you know anything about him?"

Naruto didn't tell anyone, but his foster father was a teacher at one of the local Universities and he had tight connections with the police and all those three-letter organizations.

Iruka sighs, dumping the meat into the now boiling water and going to chop up vegetables. "Yeah, I've heard of him. His name was in the news constantly about eight years ago. The Uchiha family were big in the law enforcement industry. He has an older brother… Itachi I think his name is, but anyways, he supposedly went insane and killed off everyone in their family except Sasuke himself. Sasuke was in the news because of what all happened. The hospitals and police were really hush-hush about the ordeal, but with my connections I learned about how the survivor was fairing. I was told that he was wounded in the massacre, but it was apparent that his brother hadn't wanted to kill him. His brother completely vanished and he stayed in the hospital for about a month."

Naruto's eyes go wide. "A month?! That's way too long! What the hell was he doing?!" He ignores the look his foster father gives him.

Iruka finishes up chopping up vegetables and puts them into the water before adding a couple beef cubes as well. He puts a lid over the pan and then walks into the dining area, wiping his hands on his apron. "I imagine he was being watched for his physical and mental safety." At his foster son's confused look he explains. "His entire family was killed in one night, and by his own brother. And also… what his brother did to him…" a shiver runs down his spine, "they were worried he might try to-"

"Kill himself?" Naruto asks, eyes wide and expression showing his bewilderment.

Iruka nods.

Naruto frowns and looks down at the table. "You said 'what his brother did to him'… what exactly did he do?"

Iruka stares into cerulean blue eyes sadly. "I'm afraid I won't tell you that Naruto. Even for me to hear it, and I'm a grown adult, it's awful. You have enough to worry about without **that** added on top of it."

Naruto nods. He knew when his foster father chose not to tell him something it was for the best. "How old was he… Sasuke, when it happened."

Iruka's eyes lower as he searches his memory for the answer. "Seven."

Naruto frowns. "And if it happened about eight years ago, that would make him…" His eyes widen. "Fifteen! He's just a year younger than us!" At Iruka's nod, Naruto leans back into his chair. "Wow… I wonder if Haku knows he's older then his idol."

Iruka smiles. "Who knows."

Naruto laughs. "Haku thought I would hate him and not be his friend anymore if I knew he was into guys." He smiles cheekily to his foster father. "If he knew **your** orientation than he'd know he had nothing to worry about."

Iruka frowns and blushes slightly, remembering exactly **how** his foster son found out he was gay… or at least bisexual. "N-Naruto… I hope you don't' go around telling everyone about that."

Naruto grins. _Point for Uzumaki._ "Of course not."

Naruto moves his hands behind his head and stares up at the bright sky. He's currently in Shikamaru's car, the top of the convertible down. Ino, Sakura, and Choji sit in the backseat, the two girls fanning themselves.

"Shika!" Ino whines. "Turn on the radio, or else turn on the ac! If I don't get some music or air I'm gonna die!"

"Yeah!" Sakura cries.

Shikamaru roles his eyes and moves his right hand to turn the radio on. "You control the radio Naruto. But if you play anything stupid then you can move to the back and Choji will take your place."

Naruto glances lazily to his friend, the summer heat making him feel tired and sluggish. "Yeah, yeah."

**I'm a Barbie girl,**

**In a Barbie world**

"Oh my God!" Sakura places her hands over her ears. "If you don't change the station I'll kill you!"

Naruto chuckles and turns the knob, changing the station. There's a fuzz sound for a while until what sounds like a piano plays from the radio. He looks to the backseat to see how the girls react.

Ino's brows furrow. "You can't be serious."

Naruto shrugs and turns the channel. "I don't know. It was classical… Iruka listens to a lot of classical music."

Ino pats the male blonde's shoulder in mock sadness. "Poor Naruto. Having a gay foster father must be hard."

Naruto glares over his shoulder at the blond female. "Don't talk about Iruka, or else Ino."

Ino giggles. "Alright, alright Naruto. I'll be quiet now. Just turn on something good and I won't have to make any more cracks."

Naruto stares at the radio and a moment later he's hit upside the head.

"Turn back, turn back!" Sakura howls. "I'd know that voice anywhere!"

Naruto frowns and slowly turns the knobs the opposite way he'd been going. He had his hunches, and they're confirmed when he hears a soft, sensual voice bleeding through the radio.

"Oh my God!" Ino and Sakura squeal.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**

"Holy shit!" Sakura's eyes bug out. "It's from their new CD!"

Ino laughs. "Fuck yeah! Sing it louder Sasuke!"

**I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Sakura frowns. "It's almost over… dammit."

**I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  


Ino flops back into her seat, arms crossed in annoyance. "Man… I wish we could'a heard all of the song."

"Oh shut up Ino, the radio guy is talking." Sakura snaps.

**Hey, hey all you rock fans! You're listening to 102.9, The Rock! You just heard the new song from Okami Yokai's newest CD! The song is called 'Numb'! Call the station to rate this song and you can enter in a drawing to win free, backstage passes to the concert at the end of the month! The concert features Okami Yokai…**

"Oh my God! You guys!" Sakura screeches. "This is how we can get extra tickets!"

Ino nods her head vigorously and quickly grabs her cell phone from her pocket and flipping it open. She scrolls through her 'Contacts' and reaches the one for the station. She quickly dials the number and brings it to her ear.

Shikamaru sighs. "Man, what a drag. Why do you girls have to be so troublesome?"

"Hush!" Ino growls, waiting for the station to pick up. She gasps when someone picks up. "Is this 102.9, The Rock?" Sakura brings her ear up to the phone Ino's holding.

"_Yes, this is 102.9, how are you doing?"_

Ino squeals. "Oh my God! Awesome, just awesome!" Sakura howls. "Fuckin' great!"

The man chuckles on the other end of the phone. _"Are you girls calling to rate the song?"_

"Hell yeah!" Ino and Sakura shout at the same time. "It's awesome! We loved it!"

"_Well ladies, tell me your names and they'll go in the drawing!"_

"Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno!"

"_Aright! Good luck girls!"_

Ino flips her phone closed and howls. "Hot damn! Are we lucky or what?"

"You guys are weird." Choji says.

Sakura grins. "Yeah, but so is everyone else."

Naruto rolls his eyes. _Girls are so weird._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Waste of Breath

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing:** ZabuSasu (Yes, I said ZabuSasu), slight LeeSaku

**Warning:** ('tis a surprise)

**Chapter Rating:** R (Maybe NC-17?)

**Word Count:** 3,650

**Summary: **Sasuke is the lead singer to hit rock band, Okami Yokai. When Naruto and the gang win free tickets to see their next show, what will arise?

**AU:** So no, I didn't forget about this story, I've just been busy! And yes, I'm sorry for making everyone wait.  
**Hikarikurai24587:**The many "Update"s are flattering, but I kinda got a headache counting them all. –chuckles- But, I do love enthusiastic reviewers.  
**Uchiha-gal18: **Heh, heh. What a coincidence indeed. I have two Linkin Park CDs… so, I guess I would be the Sakura and Ino when it comes to them. XP Not the Haku though… I don't even know if Hakus would be allowed in the same city when the band was in town… shrugs Oh well. Oh, and I'm dieing to do NaruSasu myself. I'm going through withdrawals of not being able to write it! But then again I also go through and --/Sasu withdrawals when I'm writing. XP I'm just a sucker for SasUKE. And as far as the Itachi comment… -grins- you'll just have to wait and see. And since I'm sure quite a few readers are like you, I'm making at least half of this chapter Sasuke's POV… I'm going through Sasuke withdrawals man!   
But… without further ado, here's chapter 3!

**Chapter 3  
**(Sasuke's POV)

The alarm clock goes off and one of our new songs is playing. I'm not asleep; it seems like I never sleep when we're on tour. Not that we're on tour now… but we **are** preparing for the upcoming gig in Konoha. I don't want to go there. It's my hometown… where I lived until I was nine when the man taking care of took me from the town.

"Sasuke! Get your lazy ass up! I don't care how much you like hearing your own voice; people are trying to sleep!"

Snorting, I roll over and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock; I won't be here when it goes back off anyways. I wipe the sleep –I hate that it gets there even when you don't sleep– from my eyes and climb out of bed. I have no problems with my bed, that's not why I can never sleep. The psychiatrists, or therapists, or whoever in the hell they take me to say I have slight insomnia; gee… wonder why?

I drag my feet over to a closet and pull out a track outfit, a wig, and contacts. The same procedure for any time I want to leave the house without people stalking me for autographs or whatever. I pull the outfit on, cause I only ever sleep in boxers –or sometimes nothing at all -, before walking over to the vanity in my room. Yes, vanity. I have a fucking **vanity** in my room. I think everyone would pay for a sex-change if they knew I wouldn't kill them for it.

My reflection isn't pretty. The shadows under my eyes look like I took black eye shadow to them and my skin looks almost translucent. Upon closer inspection I see something that makes me grin –and would make my producer/guardian/whatever-in-the-hell-he-wants-to-be scream– you wouldn't really have to look too hard to see it, I'm just so groggy. I have a zit… and it makes me want to cheer.

The words always breathing down my face are about my looks: "It doesn't matter how popular your voice is; it's your body that's the temple", "A singer's face is his lifeline; without it you'd be dead", and all that shit. So of course, I'm thrilled to be rebellious by having a zit.

My fingers itch to pop it – really, everyone would have a heart attack if I had a red dot on my face – but I refrain; I give everyone enough heart attacks with my bad habits as it is.

Sighing I pull my hair up and pin it to my scalp before slipping the wig on. The red hair, that looks real but I know isn't, cascades down to my shoulder blades… it looks like my head's on fire. I snort at my own wit before carefully placing the blue contacts into my eyes. I tilt my head back and let my eyes adjust to the feel of the contacts before lowering it and staring at my reflection. Instead of obsidian eyes staring back at me I see sapphire blue; instead of raven locks cascading past my shoulders I see flaming red; I'm disgusted.

I grab my billfold and sneak out of my room and out the back door. I'm just reaching the small alley behind our house when I hear screaming and yelling. Smirking I mentally pat myself on the back for pressing the snooze button on my alarm clock; serves the bastards right.

I walk briskly until I'm farther away from the house. The park is right across the street, yet I can smell the polluted air of the city instead of the crisp and clean scent the park tries to create. I crouch down and stretch out my legs. I've learned from experience that not stretching before jogging or running result in sore limbs and a lot of pain.

When I feel the blood in my body warm and circulate throughout easier I deem myself properly stretched and start jogging. At this early in the morning, when the sun isn't really even up breaking the horizon yet, not many people are out on the sidewalks. I like it better this way. I'm naturally an antisocial person, so I hate it when I'm stopped by other joggers and runners when they marvel why I'm up so early and why I haven't even broken a slight sweat yet.

Pathetic. That's the only work I can think of to describe this city and its people. I steer clear from the parks when I go out to jog because, even if the police say they try to keep them empty, there are always some hobo sleeping on a bench or some drunk passed out on the grass. I hate those people. I hate the people of this city. I hate people in general.

An hour, or longer, into my jog, which has turned into more of a run now, I enter the 'bad' part of the city. I'm not ashamed to say I know this part of the city quite well. Not only is this where I usually take stops at when jogging or running, it seems I'm in this part of the city whenever I have any spare time in general.

Why is it called the 'bad' part of town? Simple; you can't pass an alley without clutching your back pocket or purse to keep your wallet safe, you can't go a few feet without seeing a drunk or druggie littering the sidewalk, you can't pass a corner without some prostitute hanging over your shoulder promising a good time. Yes… I know this part of the city quite well.

Whenever I'm free, or even when I'm not and just want to be defiant, I come down here. There's always different reason for why I come here. Sometimes it's just to blend in with the other troubled people, sometimes it's to get drugged –because really, drug dealers don't care how old you are as long as you're buying-, and then sometimes to just get my brains screwed out –quite literally.

I can't pass a street without recalling a time when I was passed out on the sidewalk, or when I got so high I though I was seeing God, or even the few times I was fucked right into the buildings –really, some people can be quite the exhibitionist.

I slow down my run into a jog, into a walk, and then into a slow saunter. I feel the eyes on me; feel them calculating me, peering beneath my clothes, and lastly feel them practically burning me with their lust. I enjoy this feeling, this sort of high when I know I hold such power just by passing people. I don't have to sway my hips to have people imaging how it'd feel to be touching; I don't have to meet their eyes for them imaging the excitement of me spreading my legs; I don't have to hold a weapon for them to imagine if they'd try to do anything without my consent I'd fucking kill them. Yet I do it anyway. I let my hips sway to music only I can hear, I let my gaze catch theirs in mock innocence and let a coy smile grace my lips. And I can practically hear them panting.

It's a drug all on its own, to know how much power I hold over the people that see me, but that's not the high I'm currently searching for. I turn down an alley and put extra sway to my hips as I saunter to the dealers. I see some pathetic soul on their knees begging the dealer for something to erase their mind and I see the disgusted look of the dealer's face when they're not handed money.

Feeling slightly generous –which is something quite rare– I crouch down next to the pathetic fool and place a hand on his back. His eyes meet mine and I can practically hear me in his fantasy moaning and screaming; I can't help mentally smirking.

I pull out my billfold and pull out a couple twenty dollar bills before setting them in his dirty hands. "Here," I make sure my voice is dripping sexuality like honey, "it's not much, but maybe you can buy something cheaper elsewhere."

He stares at me, and I would swear he's drooling, before he nods and stumbles off, practically tripping to keep staring at me.

When I stand I feel a hand rest on my hip, a little too close to my ass but I let it slide –even drug dealers have desires. "You shouldn't do that."

I turn around, the guy's hand now firmly gripping my backside, and place a hand on his chest. "It's fine. Would you rather him sticking around and slowing business?" I feel that slight jerk of his hand as he contemplates pulling me closer, so I do it for him. I step closer so that I'm practically meshed against him and lay my chin on his bicep –he's taller then me, yet it seems most people are– and keep my smirk hidden when I feel a hardness pressing into my navel. "Don't you want my help Momochi-san?"

I know this drug dealer well. In my opinion, he gives out the best drugs but they're more expensive because of that. I've been in this city for six years and have known this man for three of them. He's eight years my senior, but I still let him fuck me and because of that, I can usually get away with a discount.

He growls slightly and the hand on me tightens its grip. "That's not what I mean Uchiha. You might as well be wearing nothing the way you present yourself."

I can't help but pout. "You shouldn't be saying my name." I lean up onto my tiptoes to breath against the nape of his neck. "You know how much trouble I can get into. And what would you do without your most loyal customer, ay, Zabuza?"

The man grumbles something that sounds like brat. "What do you want today?"

I grin and bring my hand up to pull down the collar of his shirt. Without the material of his shirt in the way I can see his skin, and I take that to my advantage. Letting my tongue run over his collar bone, I hum in contemplation; I don't fail to feel him shudder. "Got anything new?"

Zabuza growls slightly and spins around to push me up against the wall of the building behind us, cutting an abrupt halt to my licking. "Don't fuck with me gaki, you won't like the outcome."

I involuntarily shudder. I had come for drugs, but I was beginning to think I'd rather have this man fuck me. I smile coyly and turn my head to kiss his arm, nipping at the flesh presented to me while I lock my gaze with his clouded one; I'd be an idiot to not know what his eyes are clouded with. "But you fuck with me so much already… and we both always **love** the outcome." I grin when he shudders.

He glares at me. "You know what I mean."

I'm getting aroused, I can feel it and I practically whimper when he steps closer so that I'm sandwiched between him and the wall. I let out a shaky breath and bring one of my legs up to wrap around his waist while placing both arms around his neck. "And **you** know what **I** mean."

That's all it takes. He grips the wig from my head and pulls it off roughly, causing my real hair to fall onto my shoulders. He moves both his hands to my waist and jerks me towards his own hips, causing me to moan. Yanking my hair, he gets me to turn my head and then bites into my neck; he's already panting. "Don't expect me to be gentle."

"I never do."

He unzips my jacket and I close my eyes. _I'm such a whore._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Konoha, Normal POV)**

Cerulean blue eyes stare up at the clock, watching the seconds tick away with irritation.

"By about one million years ago, australopithecines had disappeared as new species of hominids possessing greater intelligence evolved and displaced their predecessors. The new species belonged to the genus Homo and thus represented creatures considerably different from the australopithecines. Most important of them was Homo erectus-"

There's snickering from somewhere in the back of the room. "Someone's getting a 'homo erectus' as we speak."

The class bursts out in a fit of giggles and laughter while the teacher tries to get everyone's attention again.

"Tch, how troublesome."

Naruto looks to his side to see the same annoyed expression on Shikamaru's face. "Not troublesome Shikamaru… juvenile."

Before the teacher can get back everyone's attention, the bell rings and students file out of the room as if it were on fire. The only one's remaining are Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

Shikamaru lazily puts his books back into his bag. "Man… what a drag. I can just hear the girls near."

Naruto chuckles slightly. "Yeah; they've been more hyper then usual for the past two weeks."

The Nara male groans and looks to Kiba. "When do those damn results come in for those tickets? I have a feeling we won't hear the end of this until that stupid band comes to town."

"They're not that bad."

Two pairs of eyes stare the blond as he slings his bag over his shoulder.

Naruto frowns. "What? They're not."

The three of them walk out of the class head to the front of the school where they're to meet up with everyone else. The trio isn't surprised when they're ambushed by blond, pink, and dark hair.

"What took you so long?!" Haku screeches.

Naruto laughs while Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

The blond looks over his shoulder, since Haku is draped over his back, and grins. "Sorry Haku-**hime**, but high school doesn't get out as early as college."

Haku pouts slightly. "Yeah? Well college doesn't really get out that early, my class just ends early."

"Hey Kiba!"

Said teen groans as he's surrounded by three teens, feeling very much like the prey of the watchful vultures. "What?"

Ino and Haku hang off his shoulders while Sakura squirms in front of him. "When do we find out if we won or not?!"

Kiba groans, having already been asked this many times over the past week. "I've told you guys all week; the answer is sometime before the end of this week... you should get a call or something if you win, I think."

Sakura nods and she and Ino and Haku press their heads together. "So… the end of the week is in what… two days?"

Ino nods. "Yeah… and then the concert is what… Saturday?"

Haku stares at his hands, his fingers working to calculate the given information. "So… if the end of the week is in two days, and the concert is on Saturday, then…" he grins suddenly and his shoulders shake. "Which means… the concert is in three days!"

All three squeal in excitement.

Shikamaru presses a hand to his forehead and groans. "Good God… would you three **shut up**?! I have a headache!"

"So… you heard anything yet?"

Sakura growls. "If you're going to ye-"

Shikamaru slaps a hand over the pink-haired girl's mouth. "Quiet, I think that might be one of the sempai."

The small group sneaks to the side of the building and peak around the corner to see a blond, a redhead, and a teen with unnatural-looking skin.

Kiba squints and then his mouth forms an "o". "That's the seniors Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame… why are they still here?"

Shikamaru turns to snap at him to shut up when someone speaks.

"So… **have** you?" The blond, Deidara, asks, swiping his bang behind his ear.

The bluish-haired man, Kisame, slumps against the wall. "Yeah, he called me last night."

"So…" the redhead, Sasori, says with annoyance apparent in his voice. "What did he say; you know I hate it when you drawl these things out."

Kisame laughs. "Yes, All Mighty He-Who-Hates-To-Wait-And-Hates-To-Leave-Other's-Waiting, I was getting to that. He said that they're coming in this weekend."

"With the band coming in?" Deidara asks in confusion.

Sasori sighs. "Well, the lead singer **is** his younger brother."

Kisame lets out a loud chortle. "Yep! So… the plan will go a-"

"We should finish this conversation somewhere else."

"Why is that Saso-chan?" Deidara asks.

"Because someone's eavesdropping."

The small group of teens quickly turns around and run to their cars.

Sakura grasps at her chest and gasps. "What were they talking about?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru says, "But we should probably leave before they find out who were eavesdropping."

The group nod and each get into their designated car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee hands out glasses of non-sweetened tea, the glass sweating perspiration down its sides. The traditional bowl-cut is askew from where Sakura jumped onto his shoulders and he takes a seat next to her, placing a hand chastely on her knee.

Ino frowns, draped over the side of Shikamaru's chair. "I wish that Sasori guy wouldn't have interrupted."

Sakura nods, a little worriedly. "Yeah… I doubt whatever plan they were talking about is anything good."

Shikamaru sighs. "Whatever they were talking about has to do with the band coming in this weekend." He glances as Ino, Sakura, and Haku wring their hands nervously. "And whoever called Kisame is the lead singer of Okami Yokai's older brother."

All eyes stare at Haku.

The brunette has his eyes closed, brows knitted together, and shoulders hunched over. A second later he's sitting with his back so straight it looks like a vertical line. "Sasuke-chan's older brother is Itachi Uchiha!"

Naruto frowns. "Itachi?"

Haku nods. "Yeah… he's the one wh-wh-who… oh my God." His eyes widen. "I hope Itachi isn't in that **group** that's coming."

"Why is that?" Sakura asks. 

Haku growls and quickly stands to his feet. "Why?!" He practically screams at the pink-haired girl, causing her to go back into the chair in fright. "Itachi Uchiha… Itachi. Uchiha. The guy who killed his own family because he felt like it! The guy who ra-" He stops and his mouth snaps shut quicker then it had opened.

Ino frowns. "Who ra-?"

Haku's body is rigid and his eyes look to the ground, practically burning a hole in the tacky carpet of Lee's apartment. "It's nothing." He snaps. He looks around and grabs up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder, before walking to the door. "I'm leaving."

Sakura and Ino stand to stop him when the phone rings.

Lee blushes and picks up the phone, glancing worriedly to the blond female and his girlfriend trying to keep the brunette in the apartment. "Hello?" He listens for a moment before placing his hand over the mouth piece. "Sakura?"

"What?!" His girlfriend snarls, glaring at Lee for disturbing her pleading to keep Haku in the cramped apartment.

Lee stares a moment before clearing his throat. "Ah… someone's on the phone for you."

The pink-haired girl throws her hands up into the air and practically stomps to her boyfriend's side to snatch the phone. "Hello?" Sakura's tone doesn't feign her annoyance. The room is silent, save for Ino and Naruto, who took over Sakura's position, pleading Haku to not leave. "Oh my God." Now the room is completely silent. "So… you're serious right, I mean, this isn't some kinda scam? You're not going to say, 'gotcha' and then hang up?" Her eyes widen and she clutches at Lee's arm, the other teen wincing at his girlfriend's strength. "Th-thank you."

When Sakura hangs up the phone, Ino walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura… is everything okay?"

Emerald eyes are wide when they look to Ino and then Sakura lets out a blood curdling scream.

Haku drops his bag and dashes next to the girl.

With Haku and Ino hanging over her shoulder, Sakura screams again and starts jumping from foot to foot. "I won!"

The two teens blink. "You won?"

Sakura grabs both of their hands in her own and smiles to the point where the muscles in her face ache. "I won the backstage tickets to the Okami Yokai concert!"

The room is silent and then the whole apartment complex probably hears the next bout of screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Waste of Breath

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Warning:** Make-out Session and Hand Job

**Chapter Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 9,818

**Summary: **Sasuke is the lead singer to hit rock band, Okami Yokai. When Naruto and the gang win free tickets to see their next show, what will arise?

**AU:** Hey everyone! Same drills and all that stuff. I doubt I'll continue updating as soon as I have been recently, so, don't be surprised if the next chapter doesn't come out in a while or something. Oh, and this chapter could easily be two, but I'm keeping it one.   
Yeah! This story is now officially awesome! It has 26 reviews and made it to my favorite c2: Eternal Ice! So, woot! Yeah!  
**inuyashachick04:** Yeah… oh, and I couldn't help making Sasuke a little (which is putting it lightly) slutty. But, there is a reason behind it (and the drugs, ect.) I promise! And I was planning on having Naruto win… but then I had Sakura win… maybe I'll work something out. And yes, fan people are very loud, I should know, I've been one of them. And I shall update as soon as I can!   
**rulerofcomputers:** Yeah, everyone was I guess. But, you never know what my mind can come up with.  
**ObsessedReader:** Yep… I made Sasuke uke. Truth be told I can't write Naruto stories without Sasuke being uke anymore… so that's a yes, Sasuke will be uke with Naruto. (Down with SasuNaru! Do something different people! My personal opinion. Don't be offended if you write SasuNaru, I'm just a little sick of it that's all.) Hee, hee. Yes, rape. And as far as that, read and find out. As much as I love giving out spoilers, I try not to!   
**Empress-Dragon:** Hee, hee. Yep.  
**LittleCrane:** Ja… I just love making Neji OOC sometimes. But, in that text he really wasn't… hee, hee.   
**DancingDragonBlaze:** Yes… I agree, ZabuSasu is so freaking hot! Maybe I'll make a ZabuSasu side story… hee, hee. And yes, I like **WHORE**Sasuke too, that's why I have so many stories with that in mind! But I could never post them on here. Hee, hee.   
**InuyashaHoujo:** I'm sorry. I was afraid that people would get mad if I made it in the first or second chapter; afraid they'd feel like I was rushing it or something. But I promise it's in this chapter! But again, I'm sorry.  
**Uchiha-gal18:** Meh… he just screws around with Zabuza for… oops. –laughs- I shouldn't be saying that. You'll just have to see! And maybe Itachi is… maybe Itachi isn't. as far as if he's in prison, sorry, I thought clear. He escaped. –laughs- Instead of guessing how Haku will take it, what about Sasuke seeing Haku? LOL. Talk about "dirty little secrets". I think I should draw a picture with his red wig and blue contacts. But yeah, not sure what he'll do about it. I just had to put it in there! I've never seen an anime character or a celebrity with acne… so I just had to have Sasuke have a little zit. XP Oh, and can you guess who his producer/guardian/everything-else is? And you don't have zillions of questions, unless you didn't put them all down. But I love reading people's feedback and questions, and the longer the better!  
Thank you for everyone else I didn't mention!   
The first song in this chapter is By Myself by Linkin Park. The other four songs are Pushing Me Away be Linkin Park, Numb by Linkin Park, Field Of Innocence by Evanescence (yes I know it's sung by a woman but humor me, please?), and Always by Saliva.

**Chapter 4**

Naruto stares at the three jumping teens in front of him with slight confusion. "You won?"

Sakura, Ino, and Haku stop their screaming and cheering to look at the blond male.

The pink-haired girl nods. "Yeah. Isn't it exciting Naruto? We'll be able to see Sasuke!" Another fit of fan girl, or in Haku's case boy, screaming ensues.

Naruto chuckles nervously. "Uh… yeah…" He scratches his cheek and looks away from the three overjoyed teens. "Uh… just that… I got a call last night saying **I** won."

Sakura blinks. "But… that's impossible; we couldn't both win… could we?" Then her eyes widen. "And why didn't you tell us you won?!"

"Sakura!" Ino chides. "That's not important! What's important is how you both could win?!"

"Oh…" A worried expression captures the girl's face.

The room is completely silent, beside the sound of feet steeping down from the apartment above.

"The radio contest?"

All eyes turn to Choji. Once the teen sees all eyes on him he lowers his head and stuffs food quickly into his mouth.

"Choji you're a genius!" Ino yells excitedly before turning back to Sakura. "Me and you did that radio thing!"

Sakura frowns. "Yeah, but, all we gave them were our names. How could-"

Ino throws her arms into the air in exasperation. "Sakura! Do you ever hear people give their phone numbers out over the radio? No, you don't, and you know why?" She pauses a few moments before continuing. "'Cause they already know!"

"How is that possible?"

Ino's mouth snaps shut and her brows knit together. She hadn't thought that far. The room is once again quiet as the teens try to figure out the puzzle.

Finally, after five minutes passes, Haku blinks and slams his fist into his hand with excitement. "I got it! They're hooked up with the city's government or they wouldn't be on air, right?!" He grabs a hold of Sakura and Ino's hands in glee. "As such, they can probably get information on city residences and such for contests!"

Ino nods furiously, her smile looking about to split her face in two. "Exactly! So it's possible that you and Naruto both won!"

The three teens turn somber and three pairs of eyes look to Naruto. The blond male gulps and turns to run away from the three, bit it proves vain. The three jump on him before he can even take a step in the other direction. Profanities and questions are yelled at him, weak –except in Sakura's case- punches rain down on him, and Haku shakes him to the point Naruto feels he's about to pass out.

The other four teens look at each other and sigh. Lee grabs Sakura, Shikamaru grabs Ino, and Kiba struggles with Haku; all trying to save the blond. Naruto sits up and grasps his throat, gasping.

"God!" Naruto yells, returning the glare being aimed at him by the three struggling teens –who are apparently thirsty for his demise. "**That's** why I didn't say anything!" He coughs and, with the help of Choji, stands.

Haku sniffles, looking at Naruto through blurry eyes. "You're mean Naruto. How could you not tell us? What if Sakura hadn't won the contest from the radio? You probably would have never even told us!" Now the brunette male is full-out crying.

Naruto hits his forehead, in slight guilt and a little annoyance, before turning to comfort the brunette. "No Haku… I would have said something eventually, just not today is all."

The crying turns back to sniffles. "Really?"

Naruto sighs, Haku giving him the **kicked-puppy** look. "Yes Haku… really."

The brunette breaks free from Kiba and tackles Naruto to the ground, giggling like mad. "Yeah! We won!"

Kiba smiles at the sight before something flashes in his mind, causing him to smirk. "Oh yeah… I bet Naruto was just savoring the thought of getting to see Sasuke live and up close."

Sakura and Ino, who had been released from their captors, turn to look at the blond –as does Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru- who is blushing.

Haku brings himself up so that his face is hovering dangerously close to Naruto's. His eyes darken and he glares with all his might, which is a lot for such a small and feminine teen, at Naruto, causing the blond to shrink back in fear. "Are you trying to take Sasuke away from me?"

Naruto's eyes go wide and he desperately wants to melt into the carpet. _Oh… shit!_ "Uh, n-no… Kiba's got it all wrong."

Kiba's smirk grows at the look of pure desperation and fear on the blonde's face. "Oh yeah… you should have seen his face; pure bliss."

Naruto gapes at his friend before jumping to his feet, much to Haku's surprise and dismay. He points an accusing finger at Kiba, his face alight with rage. "I did not! All I said was that they're not bad! Meaning that the whole band since I used 'they'!"

Kiba snorts, feeling very smug and proud of himself for flustering his friend. "Right… you are **so** in denial."

The blond male growls before tackling the other to the floor.

The other teens watch as Naruto beats and shakes Kiba to death when a question pops up in Sakura's mind. "Uh… Naruto, since when do you like Okami Yokai?"

A crimson blush crosses Naruto's cheeks and he detaches himself from the dazed Kiba, staring down at the floor. "Um… you see, Iruka went out and bought their new CD."

Sakura stares at Naruto with pure confusion written on her face. "Why would he do that?"

Naruto's brows knit together as his mind replays the night Iruka walked into the apartment with the CD.

_--Flashback Begins—_

_Naruto ruffles his hair in irritation as he stares down at his geometry homework. "I don't understand any of this!" He yells out as he glares up at the ceiling._

"_It's not the ceiling's fault you don't pay attention in class Naruto."_

_The blond swirls around in his chair to stare with puppy-dog eyes to his brunette guardian. "Iruka! Where were you?! I came in need of tutoring and there was a note saying you'd be back soon!"_

_Iruka sighs and closes the door with his foot before walking over to the table his foster son is sitting at. He deposits the bags of groceries onto the table before rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. "It also says on the note that I had to go buy groceries."_

_The blond pouts and watches the brunette start putting away cans and boxes from the white grocery bags. He notices gray in the mixture of white and snatches it up. _

_Naruto's brows knit in confusion when he sees the familiar gray bag of the store Kiba works at. He reaches into the bag and pulls out the CD inside; his eyes grow wide to the size of saucers when he sees what Iruka bought. In his hands is the same CD Sakura, Ino, and Haku had bought just the other day._

_Iruka, noticing the now uncovered CD, smiles. "I hope that's the right one. I asked for the newest one and was given that." He cocks his head to the side in confusion at the look on his foster son's face. "Is it not the right one?"_

_Naruto blinks. "Uh… yeah it is, but why did you buy it?"_

_Iruka takes the CD from the blonde's hands. "I was curious. I've met him and wanted to hear what kind of music he makes."_

"_Hold on… you know Sasuke?"_

_Iruka nods. "I sort of know him… I met him through his guardian after… after his parents' death."_

"_Who's his guardian?"  
_

_A blush takes over Iruka's face. "Uh… umm… Kakashi Hatake."_

_Naruto looks at Iruka and lets out a loud laugh. "That guy you had a crush on and-"_

"_Naruto!" Iruka shrieks, covering his face with his hands._

_The blond chuckles. "Okay, okay. So… go on."_

_Iruka sighs, putting his hand to his head. "Right, so, when I went over to his apartment he had Sasuke with him." A sad smile claims Iruka's lips. "He looked so fragile and small. Which he was, he just looked even more so because I knew what all had happened to him." He sighs and takes a seat in the chair beside Naruto. "I only saw him that one time though… and it's not like he said anything. Really, all he did was sit next to Kakashi or huddle himself on the couch. Three days later they both left Konoha." He sighs; he'd told Naruto about Kakashi and about how Kakashi was the first love of his life. "I got a letter from them a couple years ago, but it didn't amount to anything really."_

_Naruto's brows knit together. He knows how much Iruka did, and still does, love Kakashi. "I'm sorry Iruka."_

_The brunette blushes and waves his hand. "Never mind that!" Iruka huffs slightly before standing and walking into the kitchen. A few minutes he comes back into the dining room carrying the CD player. _

_Naruto takes the case from Iruka and unwraps it. "So… do you know anything about his band?" He hands the unwrapped CD to his guardian._

_Iruka opens the CD case and places the CD in the player before pushing play. "No." The into to the first song begins with a soft whisper of drums that steadily get louder until Iruka turns the volume down from fear of being yelled at from the land lord. _

"**What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?"**

_Iruka sighs and takes out the booklet from the CD case. "The lyrics are kinda depressing." He blinks when he realizes the booklet unfolds. He starts to unfold it._

_Naruto watches out of the corner of his eye as the paper is unfolded into its full poster form. He smirks when his guardian coughs and actually __**drops **__the paper before covering his nose and turning away. The covering his nose confuses him though. "Hey Iruka, why are you covering your nose?"_

_Iruka clears his throat and uses two of his fingers to pinch his nose while the other three covers it. "I-it's nothing Naruto… just wasn't expecting that."_

_Naruto chuckles. "I know what you mean. Sakura and Ino were going gaga over it outside the mall the other day. Haku wasn't surprised though 'cause-" He pauses. "'Cause a celebrity has to look good ya know? And hey, if they have it, flaunt it."_

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto chuckles again. "I didn't see it though." He bends down to grab it but Iruka kicks it away. He grins. "Alright, alright."_

_--End Flashback—_

Naruto contemplates telling them everything. _That might not be the best idea. _"I was telling him about it and he was curious."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, knowing it's a lie but deciding not to say anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Days Later; 840 Minutes From Konoha**

Sasuke growls and kicks the back of the seat in front of him. "This is stupid."

A sigh comes from the chair in front of him. "Deal with it. We're going back but only for the concert."

Sasuke snorts. "Yeah right. You know you're going to stop to see your **boyfriend**. Don't lie to me Kakashi, you know I hate being lied to."

A man with silver hair and a mask covering half of his face appears from the seat on front of Sasuke. "I wasn't planning on going to see him 'cause he has a foster son now… and 'cause you just **loved** it when he came over the first time." At the teen's snort, he rolled his eyes. "And just telling you now, Konoha doesn't have the same kind of downtown that there is in the city."

"I know there aren't any bad parts of the city Kakashi… I lived there for almost eight years."

"Yeah but it's Sasuke." Suigetsu snickers from the seat beside the Uchiha. "If there are drug dealers or horny fags around he'll find them."

Sasuke stands and prepares to attack the other when the bus hits a bump and he's sent back into his seat. Suigetsu laughs as the teen stumbles back into his seat.

"You shouldn't be so quick to injure people." Kakashi chides softly. He stands and moves into the seat behind him, bringing Sasuke to sit beside him.

Sasuke scowls as Kakashi takes his face into his large hands, looking for any bruising or swelling. The spot where his zit had been, Kakashi had gotten it removed, is pokes and he pries away from the man. "Quit it!"

Kakashi sighs. "You never told me how you even got that zit. Did you stop using your face wash?"

Sasuke crosses his arms over his chest and slouches into the seat. "No."

The silver-haired man sighs. "Did you-"

"Rub bacon grease on your face?"

Sasuke grabs the nearest thing to him, which is a half empty bottle of water, and throws it at Suigetsu, who ducks is flawlessly. The raven-haired teen grabs at his hair and yanks before being slapped firmly on each hand by his guardian.

Sasuke stares up at Kakashi with a "you're a stupid fucker aren't you?" look.

Kakashi sighs. "If you act like a child then I'll discipline you like one."

The Uchiha snorts and stands to leave the seat. He evades Kakashi's grabs at him and walks, unsteadily because of the bumpy road, to the bathroom.

Once inside he thanks whatever god there is for private, tour buses. He digs in his duffle bag, which he takes with his everywhere, and pulls out a small paper bag. He opens it and smiles. "Zabuza you dork." Inside are three needles filled with liquid heroin and a note written in Zabuza's scraggly handwriting reading **Be Careful**.

Sasuke sighs and pulls out one of the needles before setting it between his teeth. After placing the bag down, he makes a fist with his left hand and taps at a vein on his arm. When he can feel the vein raised against his finger he uncaps the needle and presses against the syringe lightly until a little of the liquid comes out, to make sure there aren't any air bubbles, before inserting the needle into his arm.

He winces at the slight sting the needles causes when piercing his skin and unconsciously stares down at his arm. It never fails to creep him out to see a needle sticking haphazardly from his arms or wherever he sticks them. Takings a breath he presses the syringe down and feels the liquid enter his blood stream.

Immediately he starts to feel the effects of the drugs and he slides down to sit on the floor, his head falling to the side. _If it weren't for drugs and sex I would have been dead a long time ago. _A blissful expression consumes his face. _The drugs will take effect any moment, and then I'll probably be high until we reach Konoha… this is my life._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Night; Konoha**

Naruto stares down at the clothes he's wearing. _It's practically a tuxedo! God kill me now, please! _Iruka slaps at his hands when he starts to fiddle with the dress clothes.

"We have to look our best Naruto." He straightens up his back and a proud expression covers his features. "We're having a celebrity over."

Naruto snorts. "You just want to look good for Kakashi."

The brunette flushes and sends a glare towards Naruto. "It's been long times since I've seen him and he's going to bring Sasuke with him. You'll be polite or so help me I'll throw out all the ramen we have and put a damper on your allowance!"

Naruto pales, knowing the threat should not be taken lightly.

Fifteen minutes later, after tense and awkward silences, a rhythmic knock is heard from the door.

Iruka goes from excited, to scared, to anxious, to worried, and then back to excited as he makes his way to the door. When the knocks stop Iruka opens the door.

In the doorway stand a silver-haired man, that's taller than Iruka and looks young despite his hair color, and a redhead, who looks shorter than Naruto and very feminine.

The two steps into the apartment and Naruto unconsciously straightens his tux. The redhead is cute; with bright blue eyes, milky skin that looks soft to the touch, a curvy and slim figure, and a clear complexion, this girl is absolutely gorgeous. The only thing that sets off a slight warning in Naruto's mind is the irritated pout on her full, pink lips. It doesn't take long for his cock to fill his mind with indecent images of the girl.

The silver-haired man, Kakashi, hugs Iruka. "Iruka! Oh, how I've missed you! Life in the city is so horrible."

Iruka, who covers his pleasure with a look of shock, pats the man's back. "Hello Kakashi, nice to see you again."

Kakashi smiles and releases the brunette before turning to look at Naruto. He paces around the teen, his one visible eye examining the teen like a scrap of meat. Finally he sighs and looks back to Iruka. "You made him wear that ridiculous tux, didn't you?"

A blush comes to Iruka's cheeks and he looks down at his own tuxedo. "Umm… I thought it would be appropriate."

The silver-haired man laughs loudly. "Ah, Iruka –dear, dear Iruka- must you torture him so? Really, we don't care what you wear." He chuckles. "It's a band full of teenage boys… hell, you could walk around in the **nude** if you want; I promise it won't be new."

Naruto grins and sheds his tie, jacket, and undershirt while Iruka protests rather loudly. "Ah! That feels much better, but, I think I'll keep the pants on." He winks towards Kakashi. "Wouldn't want to embarrass your female friend."

The redhead bristles.

Iruka nods, almost as an afterthought. "That's right. Kakashi, I thought you were going to bring Sasuke, instead I see this girl… is she your girlfriend?" He sounds slightly hurt as he asks this.

"I would never date that psychotic lecher!" The redhead practically screams while Kakashi laughs.

The silver-haired man settles himself down long enough to speak again. "I'd be careful what you say. I told you I'd bring Sasuke and I did." He sets a hand on the redhead's thin shoulder.

Naruto stares at the girl. "But I thought Sasuke was a girl." He jumps out of the way as a red fireball lies towards him.

"I **am** a guy!"

Naruto looks back up to the redhead to see, instead of red hair, long raven locks of hair falling down their shoulders. He/she is messing with their eyes. A second later the hands retract and, where beautiful blue eyes had been, obsidian orbs glare at him.

Naruto blinks and looks behind him to the red 'fireball' and stares dumbly at a wig.

The raven-haired teen puts his hands on his hips and releases the glare trapping the blonde's soul. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto stares at the, newly found, male. He's wearing tight black pants with steel-toe boots peaking out beneath the flared legs and a tight black sweater. Only one thought crosses his mind. "God I'm glad Haku's not here."

Iruka puts a hand over his mouth to hide a smile before looking at the child, he doesn't fail to notice the difference of how he looks now compared to how he looked when they first met. "Sasuke-san, welcome also… and, uh, sorry for the mix up."

Sasuke sighs and waves his hand to dismiss it. "I'm used to it by now Umino-san."

Iruka clears his throat and looks back to Naruto, who is staring down at the carpet and blushing. "Uh, this is my foster son Naruto."

Kakashi pats the teen on the back. "So you're the foster kid? I must say, you look old enough to be living on your own."

A sigh is heard from Sasuke's direction. "Really Kakashi, have you no shame?"

"Oh come now, I'm not hitting on him. I'm twice his age!"

"Pft." Sasuke crosses his arms across his chest. "Whatever." He looks to Iruka. "Can you point me to your bathroom?"

Iruka doesn't fail to see the serious expression on Kakashi's face, but he tells the young male anyways.

Kakashi grabs Sasuke's arm as he passes by, holding out his hand and giving the Uchiha an expectant look. "Give me your duffel bag."

Sasuke stares at him before snorting and handing it over. "Don't look inside, wouldn't want your virgin eyes to find any tampons."

Kakashi frowns and watches the other walk down the hall and into what is supposedly the bathroom. He sighs and looks over to Iruka and Naruto, who are looking with mild confusion after Sasuke. "I'm sorry… do you have some place I could dump this out?"

Iruka blinks but nods none the less. He, Naruto, and Kakashi walk over to the table in the dining room. Kakashi again apologizes before tipping the bag over and the entire contents spill out. The contents on the table include: an iPod, a cloth wallet, a notepad and pen, a bottle of Advil, and a cell phone. Kakashi picks up the pill bottle and pours them out onto his hand, looking over each one and then puts them back in the bottle.

"You done snooping around yet?"

The three turn around to see Sasuke leaning against the wall.

Kakashi's eyes narrow. "Where is it?"

Sasuke blinks, feigning innocence. "Whatever do you mean Kakashi?"

"You know what I mean."

The raven-haired teen snorts. "Yeah, I do. And it was a gift… didn't you always tell me it's rude to give away what was given to you?"

"That doesn't apply here. Where. Is. It?"

"Hmph… where indeed." Sasuke puts his hand to his chin, making a contemplative noise. "I think I left it somewhere… but where that somewhere is I don't know."

"Alright then… you're not leaving my sight until you tell me."

A smirk crosses Sasuke's lips and he covers his mouth while he chuckles. "You perverted, perverted man." He walks towards the front door and stops in front of it, looking back to Kakashi. "But… if you really want to stop me, you could always make it so I can't walk."

Kakashi grits his teeth and clenches his fists tightly. He looks to the contents spread out on the table and picks up the cell phone before throwing it at the teen, who catches it with ease. "Take that. You need to be back at the hotel within a couple of hours. We have sound check in the morning along with set-up."

Sasuke snorts and waves. "Yeah; be back before dawn… maybe."

The silver-haired man stares after the teen before collapsing into the chair behind him, sighing heavily. He looks up and shakes his head at the worried look Iruka has towards the door. "Don't worry about him. Konoha isn't anywhere **near** as dangerous as the city is. At least here I don't have to worry about him being dragged off somewhere for a ransom… or something." 

Iruka takes a seat in the one next to the other man. "He seems… so different from when I first saw him."

"He **is** a lot different."

"Haku would still like him."

Both Iruka and Kakashi look to the blond.

Kakashi starts to put the things on the table back into the duffle bag. "Just who is this Haku you're talking about?"

Naruto laughs. "Well, to put it simply, Sasuke's biggest fan."

"And by fan you mean stalker?"

Iruka seemingly chokes on his own air supply. He bangs on his chest and stares bug-eyed at Kakashi. "N-no! I assure you Haku-san i-"

"Yep." Naruto sighs. "Sasuke's the reason he went gay."

Iruka squeaks. "Naruto!"

Kakashi strokes his masked chin. "Longish brunette hair, big eyes… looks like a girl?"

The blond nods.

"Ha!" Kakashi starts to laugh. "So he's the guy we got a restraining order on when Sasuke caught him peeking him in the shower do-"

"Yep… that was him."

Iruka gapes. "H-H-H-Haku… di-d-did wha-"

"**Breath** Iruka."

Iruka takes a deep breath just as Kakashi stands to leave.

"Well, excuse me gentlemen, but I have to be at the hotel to scold Sasuke when he comes back late."

"You're leaving already?"

Kakashi pats Iruka on the head. "Yeah… how about you guys come by tomorrow before the show?"

Naruto grins. "Don't worry… we'll be there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning**

"You did what?!"

Naruto covers his ears; his head spinning while Sakura, Ino, and Haku Hang over him and yell; Haku doing most of the yelling and mostly into his ear. "I met Sasuke last night; I've only said it ten times now."

Sakura and Ino both sit on the ground, arms crossed under their breast and pouting. Haku, meanwhile, takes position in front of the blond male and jumps on him, wrapping his legs around his waist and placing his hand on the other's cheeks while pressing their foreheads together. "What did you do? What did he do? What did you say? What did he say? How in the hell did you meet him before me?!"

Shikamaru, Lee, and Choji stare from the pouting girls to Haku and Naruto. Hinata watches Naruto worriedly, Kiba looks over the scene with delight, and Neji pretends not to be as curious as Haku.

"Ugh!" Naruto falls backwards onto his ass from the weight of the older brunette. "Okay, okay… I'll tell you, just get off!"

Haku obeys and sits on his haunches in front of the blond.

Naruto sighs and runs his hands through his spiky blond hair. "First, what I did." He blushes and scratches his cheek. "I mistook him for a girl." Haku, Sakura, and Ino giggles. "Second, what he did: He threw the wig he was wearing -he was wearing this red wig and blue contacts as a disguise- at me. Third, what I said: I said I was sorry. Forth, what he said: he asked where the bathroom was." They room is silent in anticipation to the answer to the next question. "As far as why I met him… Iruka and his guardian are really, really good friends."

"Tell us all the details! What was everything that happened?!" Sakura asks excitedly, forgetting she's supposed to be pissed.

Naruto thinks back on the night before struggling to keep the frown, threatening to make itself known, contained. He shrugs. "Nothing much."

Sakura sticks out her bottom lip and puffs out her cheeks.

"'Nothing much' my ass." Ino grumbles.

"What was he wearing?" Haku asks with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Uh… he was wearing girl pants, steel-toe boots, and a sweater."

Haku grabs a hold of the blonde's hair and pushes their foreheads together again. "What. Was. He. Wearing?"

Naruto gulps. "Tight –I mean tight to the extreme- black, flared, low-riders; black steel-toe boots; tight black sweater… and I think he was wearing lip gloss."

Haku grins and sighs, letting of of the blond. "Sasuke… my Sasuke."

"**Our** Sasuke." Ino and Sakura both correct him.

The brunette nods. "Yes… our Sasuke."

"When is the concert?" Lee asks, a little offended by his girlfriend's actions.

"In about two hours." Neji says blatantly.

"Then let's get ready and go!" Sakura and Ino cheer.

The room clears out so that only Haku and Naruto are left.

"Umm… Naruto… thank you."

The blond looks up at Haku to see that he's staring down at the floor and blushing. "What for?"

When Haku looks up, a smile mixed with gratitude and grief is shown along with hurt eyes. "For taking me in stride… for not judging me… for not lying to me. I know that there are some things you can't say… everyone has those things that have to be kept secret. So, thank you, for not just making up something."

Naruto blinks before putting an arm around the brunette's shoulder. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense." He grins and pokes his friend on the forehead. "Now, let's go get dressed up for the concert."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Little Before The Concert**

The group, plus Iruka, stands outside the stadium. Naruto looks around at all his friends. Most are in the dressier yet punk clothing. To him it looks like Sakura, Ino, and Haku got together and picked out the same outfits to wear. All three are wearing tight-ish black shin-length slacks. Sakura and Ino are wearing a black bra and a tight fishnet shirt over it. Haku's wearing a black muscle shirt that shows off part of his stomach and a tight fishnet over it. Their hair is all put up into weird ways that seem to almost defy gravity while their faces are adorned with black and dark red make-up.

His gaze switches to his guardian and he's amused to see him shaking a little. "Iruka, it's fine. He asked you to come, right?"

The man nods and starts to chant, "He asked me to come."

The group head towards the building. When they're within seeing distance, they see a teen with flaming red hair leaning against the doors. When he hears them, he pushes off the doors and walks towards them.

"Kakashi told me to look for a brunette guy with a scar on his nose and an 'obnoxious and rude' blond, not a whole crowd." He says, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I am not obnoxious and rude!" Naruto yells, red in the face. "How dare that old man say that!"

"He's not much older then me." Iruka chides.

The redhead snorts. "Yeah, well, Sasuke told me to add that." Amusement shows in the green eyes outlined in heavy, black eyeliner. "He's not fond of being called a girl."

Naruto pouts. "Then he should cut his hair and wear men's clothing."

The redhead nods. "Yes, but, anyways, I'm only suppose to bring Naruto and Iruka."

Naruto, and the rest minus Iruka, flash their backstage passes.

The redhead nods and leads them into the building. Upon entering, they hear a crash and loud yelling, that could be mistaken for screaming.

The redhead sighs and continues to lead the now weary group. They reach a door with a back across it that reads **Okami Yokai**; there's another teen leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Suigetsu, what's going on?" The redhead asks.

The teen, now known as Suigetsu, pushes off the wall and walks towards the other. "Our **princess** is throwing a fit."

Sakura, Ino, and Haku gasp. "You're Suigetsu!"

Said teen grins, just a tad menacingly, and nods before pointing at the redhead. "And this is Gaara."

"Gaara has been leading us?!"

The redhead turns around and nods before going back to Suigetsu. "What's wrong now?"

The other smirks. "His secret stash isn't so secret anymore."

Gaara sighs. "So, in other words, you gave it to Kakashi?"

Suigetsu shrugs. "Who can say what I did. But, he deserves it." He snorts. "The brat kicked me out of my bed at two in the morning and took it from me. You know he was high and smelling like he usually does when he gets home late."

"And you told Kakashi about that too I bet. Really, you two are going to end up killing each other."

Suigetsu shrugs once again. "I'm just glad I'm not the back-up singer or I'd probably strangle him on stage."

"That's not something to joke about."

The door slams open and three people come out. The only girl is dressed like Sakura and Ino. She has her blond hair pulled up into four ponytails hat stick out at the back of her hair. The male beside her is wearing a full-body, black spandex and his face is decked out in Kabuki make-up. The second male has glasses and his silver hair, much like Kakashi's, is pulled into a ponytail in the back.

The male in the black suit sighs and walks beside the blond woman to stand beside Gaara while the silver-haired man stands next to the door where Suigetsu had been standing.

The group of teens stare at the, supposed, band mates.

Sakura clears her throat nervously. "Umm…"

Gaara turns around and sighs. "Forgot about you guys."

Suigetsu peers at them with intense curiosity. "Just who are they?"

"Well, the blond guy and the brunette adult are guests of Kakashi. Also, the blond and the rest have backstage passes."

"Ah… so they're the contestant winners."

Gaara nods.

The blond female beside Gaara smiles. "Hi! I'm Temari, the keyboardist. I don't always perform, but sometimes I do." She points to the guy beside her. "This brute is Kankurou. Me, him, and Gaara are siblings. He's not with the band officially; he mostly runs errands and stuff for us." She puts a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Gaara of course. He's the guitarist and sometimes back-up drummer while at the same time the back-up singer whenever the song needs one."

"And Sasuke's pet." Suigetsu whispers.

Gaara glares at him. "Do you **want** me to stick your drumsticks up your ass?"

Suigetsu snickers a reply.

The redhead sighs. "Not **pet**, just friend."

Temari rolls her eyes. "Anyways, the obnoxious shit is Suigetsu; he plays drums." Her thumb points towards the silver-haired male by the door. "That's Kabuto. He doesn't have anything to do with the band except when it comes to Sasuke."

Suigetsu nods. "Yep. He's officially stalking him for his employer."

Kabuto moves his glasses up his nose, sighing irritably. "For the last time, I'm not stalking him. All I do is take notes on what he does, who he talks to, and where he goes."

"You're stalking him."

"Call it whatever you want."

Temari turns back to Naruto and the others. "Anyways, we're all basically a bunch of misfits and freaks, besides me of course. So you guys won? Congrats! Sadly we can't go in right now… well you could, but you'd probably not come out alive."

Suigetsu chuckles. "It's so funny when our princess throws a tantrum."

"He'd kill you for calling him a princess." Gaara says tiredly. "Although he's already going to kill you for ratting him out."

"Hmph. Then he should act like a good little boy instead of a dr-"

"You guys wanna go get something to eat at the concessions?" Temari asks quickly, glaring at Suigetsu heatedly.

"S-sure." Sakura and Ino say for the group.

Temari and Kankurou lead the small group away and towards the front of the building.

The blond keyboardist clears her throat. "So, we get free stuff here; you guys can get whatever you want." She sighs and tucks her arms under her breasts. "Sorry 'bout the ruckus back there. Really, I don't see why Sasuke insists we keep him."

"'Cause he's the best damn drummer alive, besides Gaara that is." Kankurou says.

"Who knew there would be so much drama?" Lee says sadly.

Shikamaru sighs. "Troublesome."

Naruto looks over to Iruka to see him trembling slightly. "You wishin' you hadn't come?"

The brunette jumps before looking to his foster son. He calms himself and lets out a long breath. "No. It's been a long time since I've seen Kakashi and I wouldn't mind talking with him."

"So you and Kakashi go back?" Temari asks.

Iruka nods. "We've known each other since we were little. We weren't ever **best friends**, but we hung out a lot."

"How long you two know each other?"

"Since I was in second grade, in high school we got closer, but still weren't exactly best friends, but I thought I was getting there."

Temari hums a few times. "The way he described it, if you're who he was talking about, it skipped best friend and went right to boyfriend."

Iruka coughs and Naruto grins wickedly. "Bu-"

Kankurou waves his hand. "We're used to homos." He cringes when Temari glares at him. "What I mean is, half the people in the band are gay. Kakashi is, Gaara is, anyone with common sense would know Sasuke is, and Temari's a les."

Said girl puffs out her cheeks. "I resent that. Technically I've only made out with a girl once, and that was when I was so drunk I couldn't see straight."

Kankurou nods. "Right, my mistake."

"So… Sasuke-kun really **is** gay." Sakura and Ino pout slightly.

Haku giggles. "That's fine with me."

Temari smiles and pats Haku on the head. "Sorry kid, but Sasuke's taken at the moment."

The brunette pouts. "I'm not a kid. I'm a freshman in college I'll have you know."

"My bad."

When they arrive at the snack bar Shikamaru sighs. "Only get one thing Choji."

"Ah…" Temari gives Shikamaru the **puppy-dog** stare. "Let him get what he wants. It's not like you have to pay."

With a grunt Sasuke sighs. "Alright, geeze, get whatever you want."

Temari stares at the group while Choji stares and contemplates the food. "What're your guys' names?"

"Oh!" Naruto turns to his friends and points to each on in turn. "This is Haku, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Hinata, and Kiba. I'm Naruto and you've already talked with Iruka. A couple other of our friends were suppose to come but they couldn't make it."

Temari smiles. "Well, nice to meet you all and again congrats." She looks over to her brother and elbows him in the ribs.

"Oof!" Kankurou rubs at his side. "Yeah."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrive back in the hall they had been in before, they find the door now open.

"Tantrum must be over." Kankurou says, staring at the open door incredulously. "That or Sasuke stormed out."

Temari shrugs. "Who knows, let's just go in." The group enters the room.

"Iruka!""

Said man smiles. "Hello Kakashi."

"Gaara informed me on the extra guests." Kakashi spreads out his arms. "Welcome!"

Naruto looks around before sighing. "I'm gonna head out back for some fresh air."

"Want me to go with you?" Iruka asks worriedly.

Naruto shakes his head. "Nah, I got it." He ducks his head and makes his way out.

"It wasn't my fault!"

The blond comes to a halt when he hears the familiar voice. He sneaks up to the corner and peeks around to see Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"If it weren't for Suigetsu then Kakashi wouldn't have found it!" The teen has his cell phone against his ear and his free hand covering his face. "No, I took your note out of the bag… been carrying it around in my pocket, pathetic huh?" He sighs and slides down the wall into a crouch. "Thanks, but you don't need to tell me lies… I'm so sorry. You gave me those and I got them taken away." He chuckles softly, a sound Naruto finds too sweet and innocent for a teen the other seems to be. "You're right… thanks. Love you." Finally the hand is taken away from his face; he snorts. "Right, you can't love." He shuts the phone after saying that and sighs.

Naruto feels his heart going a mile a minute.

"I know you were listening. Come out from behind the corner and show yourself you coward." Sasuke growls.

Naruto gulps and comes out from behind the corner.

"Oh god… not you."

The blond frowns and comes up to stand next to the other. "And just what does that mean?"

Sasuke snorts. "It means I was hoping you wouldn't be here."

Naruto's frown grows. "Well excuse me."

"Hmph… whatever." He sighs. "So you're here for the concert right; don't you think you're a bit early?"

"Backstage passes… and Kakashi asks Iruka and me to come by before the concert."

Sasuke groans. "I hate those stupid backstage passes. I don't even like my band mates getting into my business, much less crazed fans."

"Well, it's not me you have to worry about. It's my four friends Sakura, Ino, Haku, and Neji."

"Let me guess, two are guys?"

Naruto blinks. "Wow, you're good."

A snort. "No, I'm just use to it. There's always some guy wanting to meet me and get in my pants. It's gotten to the point now that I don't even care."

The blond stares in surprise at the other. "You 'don't care'?"

"No… I don't. I have no reason to…" The teen stares down at the ground. "Truth be told I thought you were one of those stupid fans when I saw you at first."

Naruto chuckles. "No. I only just now got into your guys' music."

Sasuke stands and leans against the wall centimeters between Naruto and him; he's slightly annoyed to find himself at least an inch shorter than the other. "Really? But… are you sure you're not a fan?"

The blond realizes just how close the other is standing and gulps, his personal space feeling way passed invaded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

The other looks him up and down a few times before taking the last step forward; they're practically flush together now. "Good, if you were then this would be a waste of time." With that he smashes his lips against Naruto's.

_Fuck! What the hell is he… oh that feels good. _The blond opens his mouth and a tongue darts inside quickly; in and out, in and out. He feels himself harden at the pattern of the tongue entering and leaving his mouth. The wet muscle grabs his own and a second later he tastes something sweet and slightly coppery; the inside of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke keeps his hands at his side and grins when the tongue in his mouth starts tracing the curves and crevices inside him clumsily. Taking the other's tongue between his lips, he sucks long and slow. He's quite pleased when he hears the other whimper. He feels hands ghosting his sides, the other not sure if it would be allowed or not. He grabs the hands and places them on his hips; he's instantly pulled closer and he can feel the hardening length poking out between his legs.

With one hand he traces down the blonde's chest while the other is stuffed down his pants, past his boxers, and between his legs.

Naruto moans and copies Sasuke's earlier actions. He pulls the other's tongue into his mouth and then sucks on it furiously while grinding into the hand against his now aching cock. All thoughts of right and wrong flew out of the blonde's mind as soon as that hand touched him. He's surprised by how soft, smooth, and **small** the hands are; he's reminded very much of a woman's hands. The pace on his length quickens and he shudders before breaking the kiss and sloppily kissing down the raven's neck, blushing at his inexperience.

To say Sasuke was surprised at the sudden dominance, no matter how clumsy it is, would be an understatement but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Teeth slide down his throat and dig into his jugular, the feeling making him shudder and unconsciously squeeze the other teen's length a little too tightly. He's also surprised to find his own pants tightening. Usually, no matter whom it is –besides maybe Zabuza, Gaara, and sometimes Orochimaru- he doesn't get erect unless they fist him, and yet this blond male he's just met is making his body react.

Naruto moans and feels his head becoming fuzzy. He struggles to keep paying attention to the skin beneath his lips, but the hand at his cock is making it very hard. He's never really been with anyone, boy or girl, and doesn't masturbate regularly so he isn't surprised when he cums after just a few more strokes of the skilled hand.

Sasuke pulls his hand and licks up the tiny bit of the creamy substance before wiping the rest on the wall behind them. He leans close and kisses the slumped teen once more before moving to his ear. "See you at the concert." With that he steps away from Naruto and walks back inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Concert**

Naruto is confused. Not just because Sasuke kissed him; not just because Sasuke gave him a hand-job; not just because it was **Sasuke**… what he's most confused is about why he reacted and kissed the other back at all. He doesn't **like** Sasuke, sure he's sexy and hot enough to make a preacher who specializes in homosexuality's evilness switch references to him, but he's a spoiled brat with a bad attitude!

"Naruto… is something wrong?"

The blond looks over to Haku to see him looking worriedly at him. "Naw… just thinkin' about a few things."

"Well hurry up and snap out of it! The last opening band just ended!" Sakura and Ino say.

Naruto opens his mouth to argue when the crowd starts cheering. The group turn to the stage, they're behind the curtains peeking past at their tickets' designated spot.

"Hey everybody!"

The crowd screams.

Sasuke grins and puts his hands on his hips, breathing into the headgear's mouthpiece. "So Konoha… are you ready to hear Okami Yokai?" Again the crowd screams and again he grins, putting a hand up to cup his ear. "What? Sorry, I didn't hear you. I said, are you ready to hear Okami Yokai?!"

The screaming reaches a deafening volume.

"**That's** what I'm talking 'bout!" His hands slide down to rest at the tops of his jeans, which barely covers his navel. "Alright, I hope I don't have to do introductions, so I won't. Now… what song shall we play first?"

Song titles are screamed out too quickly at too loudly for Naruto to catch.

"Alright! We'll play **Pushing Me Away** first!"

More screams.

Sasuke removes his headgear and sets it on a small table before walking across the stage to the microphone. He takes the electronic with both hands and lowers his head, taking a deep breath. "I've lied to you, the same way that I always do, this is the last smile that I'll fake for the sake of being with you."

"Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down." Gaara sings into the mouthpiece of the headgear he's wearing.

"The sacrifice of hiding in a lie…"

"Everything has to end; you'll soon find we're out of time left, to watch it all unwind."

"The sacrifice is never knowing… Why I never walked away, Why I played myself this way, Now I see you're testing me pushes me away, Why I never walked away, Why I played myself this way, Now I see your testing me pushes me away!" Sasuke's singing gradually gets louder. "I've tried like you  
to do everything you wanted too; this is the last time I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you."

"Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down." Gaara's singing also rises in volume.

"The sacrifice of hiding in a lie…"

"Everything has to end; you'll soon find we're out of time left, to watch it all unwind."

"The sacrifice is never knowing… Why I never walked away, Why I played myself this way, Now I see you're testing me pushes me away, Why I never walked away, Why I played myself this way, Now I see your testing me pushes me away!"

"We're all out of time; this is how we find how it all unwinds."

"The sacrifice of hiding in a lie."

"We're all out of time; this is how we find how it all unwinds."

Sasuke takes a deep breath before closing the song. "The sacrifice is never knowing, Why I never walked away, Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away, Why I never walked away, Why I played myself this way, Now I see you're testing me pushes me away…  
Pushes me away!"

The crowd cheers extremely loudly.

"This is so much fucking better then listening to a CD!" Sakura screams.

"Hell yeah!" Ino yells in reply.

Sasuke turns around and walks back to the table with his headset and picks up a bottle of water before taking a big gulp of it. He carries the bottle back to the microphone and sets it down on the ground before breathing back into the electronic device. "So… how'd you guys like it?"

Screaming ensues.

"Alright, alright, alright." He grins up at the audience. "Alright, this next song is called **Numb**." Opening his mouth he begins. "I'm tired of being what you want me to be, Feeling so faithless lost under the surface, Don't know what you're expecting of me, Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes."

"Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow." Gaara sings.

"Every step that I take is another mistake to you."

"Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow."

"I've become so numb I can't feel you there, Become so tired so much more aware, I'm becoming this all I want to do, Is be more like me and be less like you." Sasuke takes a deep breath. "Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly afraid to lose control, 'cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart right in front of you."

"Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow."

"Every step that I take is another mistake to you."

"Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow."

"And every second I waste is more than I can take. I've become so numb I can't feel you there, Become so tired so much more aware, I'm becoming this all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you… And I know, I may end up failing too, But I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you!" Sasuke takes a deep breath. "I've become so numb I can't feel you there, become so tired so much more aware, I'm becoming this all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you. I've become so numb I can't feel you there, become so tired so much more aware, I'm becoming this all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you." 

The scream turns into a roar and Naruto has to cover his ears to keep from passing out, but he stares at Sasuke with widened eyes. _God… he really is something… like some god._

Sasuke smiles and raises his fist into the air. "That's two songs down! What do'ya think so far?!" Screams are his answer. "I'm glad you all think so! So, for our next song we'll be singing **Field of Innocence**!"

Sasuke hands attach themselves to the microphone and he closes his eyes. The lights on the stage dim low and a faint light pinpoints Sasuke. He opens his mouth and the music begins. "I still remember the world, from the eyes of a child. Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now…  
Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world, Oh I... I want to go back to, believing in everything and knowing nothing at all…

I still remember the sun, always warm on my back, somehow it seems colder now."

Naruto's eyes widen and he stares at the raven haired teen, the words running through him like water.

"Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger, Oh I... I want to go back to, believing in everything." Sasuke's eyes open just a little so that his lids are still lowered, just not completely closed. "Iesu, Rex admirabilis. Et triumphator nobilis. Dulcedo ineffabilis. Totus desiderabilis." Slowly his hips shifts from side to side and he hums softly before continuing, lifting his chin back towards the ceiling. "Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world, Oh I... I want to go back to, believing in everything, Oh, Where… Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger, Oh I... I want to go back to, believing in everything… I still remember."

The stadium is quiet for a moment, the song still running through everyone's mind. Then applause, wolf whistles, and screams ensue.

"Wow…" Naruto says without realizing he's saying it.

"Yeah." The rest of the group says in unison.

"So… Let's start the next song shall we? This song is **Always**!" The lights go back on and the music starts. "I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind", It's telling me all these things, That you would probably hide, Am I, your one and only desire, Am I the reason you breathe, Or am I the reason you cry? Always, always, always, always, always, always, I just can't live without you... I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you. I breathe you, I taste you;  
I can't live without you. I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude, I guess that I'm out the door, and now I'm done with you."

"Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you." Gaara sings.

"I feel, like you don't want me around, I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around, It's all, been bottled up until now, as I walk out your door, All I can hear is the sound. Always, always, always, always, always, always, I just can't live without you... I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you. I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you. I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude; I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you. I left my head around your heart, why would you tear my world apart? Always, always, always, always."

Sasuke steps away from the microphone stand with the microphone in hand, swaying around on the stage while looking out at all the faces in the crowd. "I see the blood all over your hands; does it make you feel, more like a man? Was it all, just a part of your pla-" Sasuke stops mid-step and mid-word, staring at a particular face in the sea of others. A man stares back at him with a grin on his face, mouthing words to him his mind can't comprehend… and then the face disappears.

Gaara continues to play his guitar while maneuvering towards the Uchiha. He makes sure his mouthpiece isn't near his mouth when he speaks. "Sasuke? Come on… did you forget the lyrics?"

The raven-haired teen swallows before turning and running as fast as he can off the stage. Naruto and the group follow, since Sasuke ran past them. They see him enter the room right as they turn the corner, Gaara, Kankurou, and Kakashi now beside them. A blood curdling scream fills the air, and then they hear the sound of glass shattering.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Waste of Breath

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing:** No real pairing. Slight OroSasu and ZabuSasu.

**Warning:** No real warning.

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count:** 3,204

**Summary: **Sasuke is the lead singer to hit rock band, Okami Yokai. When Naruto and the gang win free tickets to see their next show, what will arise?

**AU:** Hey everyone! Same drills and all that stuff. I'm really sorry for the long wait; please don't kill me:whimpers: School is really kicking my ass. So yeah… I promise that Itachi will be appearing shortly. Enjoy the chapter! 

**Chapter 5**

It couldn't be true… he just couldn't be here. This statement runs through Sasuke's head over and over like a mantra. If Itachi was here, then what would happen? He hears footsteps but doesn't pay them much attention, instead bringing his knees up to his chest and doubling over into his body. He sees somebody from his peripheral vision, but doesn't pay much attention to this either, instead slowly beginning to rock himself back and forth while keeping his eyes closed tightly.

A hand on his shoulder has him snapping his eyes open and he shrieks. "Leave me alone!"

"Sasuke; get a hold of yourself!"

The raven-haired teen brings his head up to meet green eyes outlined in heavy black eyeliner. "G-Gaara?"

The redhead sighs in relief and moves the hand from the other's shoulder to his cheek. "Sasuke, god, don't scare me like that. Now… what the hell happened?"

Sasuke's eyes widen and he chokes slightly, his vision going blurry. He refuses to accept the fact that he has tears gathering. "I-I…"

"Who's the admirer you don't care for?" Kakashi asks.

Sasuke looks up from his guardian to the shattered crystal vase, his vision blurs even more. The dozen red roses he'd found in an expensive-looking crystal vase with a white ribbon wrapped around it hadn't bother him; what bothers him is the card that came with it. Kakashi crouches down and picks up the small card surrounded by the glass.

The raven notices other people, namely his foster father's boyfriend and the people who were backstage. He whimpers when Kakashi's deep monotone recites the small card.

"'Do well in the concert, though I know you will. See you soon koibito.'" Kakashi frowns and flips the card over. "There's no name on who it's from."

"I… I know who it's from."

Gaara and Kakashi's gaze shift from the card to Sasuke, who is fidgeting slightly.

The raven-haired lead singer swallows a lump in his throat, staring down at his shaking hands. "I… I saw him… or I think I saw him in the crowd. I got sc-scared and came here to find… that."

"By him…" Kakashi frowns, noticing that the other won't even look at them. "… you mean?"

Sasuke turns and glares with full force at the man. "_Him_…" His eyes close together tightly. "_**Him**_"

Gaara and Kakashi look from each other to Sasuke, both trying to figure out just who _**him**_ is.

Then Kakashi's visible eye widens. He smacks himself in the forehead before crouching down to seat himself beside his foster son, puts an arm around the shaking shoulders, and makes sure his voice is light and calm before speaking. "Sasuke… he's in prison. There's no way he could be here. You have nothing to worry about… he can't get you."

The teen shakes his head violently. "You're wrong! He escaped Kakashi! They sent a letter, remember?! The letter said he escaped!"

Kakashi's brows furrow. "Sasuke… I told you, that letter was just a mean joke. He's not out; he can't hurt you; he doesn't know where you are."

Gaara takes one of Sasuke's hands and brings it up to his cheek before carefully, making sure nobody besides Kakashi sees him do it, kisses the singer's palm. "Sasuke… Kakashi-san is right. If he had escaped when that letter came out, why wait until now to come? Don't you think he could have easily come after you before?"

"He must have had some plan or some-"

"Sasuke you're getting yourself worked up for nothing." The redhead releases the hold he has of the other and picks up one of the roses before presenting it to Sasuke. "Can't you think of anyone else who might send you these and not leave a name?"

Kakashi frowns. He could.

"What do you think he'll say when he finds out you didn't except his gift?"

The raven-haired teen looks down to the floor. "So… i-it's not from **him**?"

Gaara sighs before smiling softly. "That's right." He smirks. "Now… there are some fans out there that are going to start rioting if we don't finish this concert."

Sasuke brings a hand up to his face. "But… I think I messed up my make-up."

The redhead "tsk"s and reaches behind the teen to the small bag of make-up. "Really… you know how I am with my face." He grins and pulls out a small, square cloth pad before grabbing a bottle of water and drenching the pad. He massages the pad until it's lathery before gently wiping at the other's face, being careful to keep the soapy suds from the slightly swollen obsidian eyes. "I can't stand barely anyone even coming near me, much less apply make-up to my face."

Gaara tosses the pad over his shoulder then grabs a cloth and wets it with the remaining water from the bottle and using the rag to rinse Sasuke's face off. "Even before you first met me I've been doing my own make-up." He dries the other's face off and then sets the bag of make-up before him. "You know I'm better then those wussy make-up artists."

Sasuke matches Gaara's grin with one of his own. "Don't disappoint me."

"I never do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god…"

Temari chuckles as she looks over the groupies before her. They weren't so bad, not like some fans had been before them. "You guys liked the show?"

"Hell yeah!" Sakura and Ino say in unison.

Temari smiles. "I'm glad. We do like to give our best when performing." She looks over to the brunette male with dark eyes. "Is he okay?"

Sakura and Ino look over towards Haku, both frowning slightly. "Dunno… he won't tell us what's wrong. It wasn't the concert, I know that much, he's been dying to go to this concert since we found out you guys were coming here."

The blond band mate sighs before turning to her youngest brother. "Hey, Gaara, so what was all the commotion about before?"

The redhead glances at his sister for only a second before going back to watching Sasuke. "Nothing."

Temari purses her lips and puffs out her cheeks. "**Nothing**. It sure as hell didn't sound like nothing." The only answer is a shrug. "Ugh… you know I care too. Kakashi just told us to stay on stage so there wouldn't be a panic. Then again, if you or Kakashi or both of you can't get Sasuke-kun under control then no one can."

"Hn."

The blond female sighs. "Really… it's like nothing ever changed. You two might as well still be joined at the hip."

Sakura and Ino, who had been watching the two siblings with only slight interest, can't help but stare when the seemingly emotionless redhead's cheeks turn a bright pink. "What? What now?"

Temari giggles, fully intending payback on her youngest brother. "Oh yeah, it was never made official just how the band came about was it?" She grins at the two girls' eagerness, along with everyone else's slight interest as well, and her brother's temper slowly rising. "Yeah… the band was originally just Sasuke and Gaara. They were… oh what do you call it… a couple?"

The two girls, along with Haku now, surround Temari while Gaara gives his sister a heated glare. Temari sticks her tongue out at her brother, as if saying "paybacks a bitch". "Oh yeah… they were always together and always joined at the hip, literally. It was really cute actually to see my wittle bitty bro acting all protective-like."

"Temari, if you continue, your stash of **magazines **might just be obliterated."

The blond female laughs at the raven-haired teen. "Oh Sasuke-kun… always the shy one."

"Along with your **magazines**, maybe all your DVDs as well… and your salon days, and your dates." The teen thinks a moment. "And anything else I might just-so-happen to think of you perverted hentai."

Temari is silent a moment. "Well… you're no fun."

Suigetsu snorts. "You could always buy more of those magazines, DVDs and stuff. It sure wouldn't hurt you to pay for your own salon time and if you really want to go out with fags then by all means keep quiet."

"You can't even **pretend** to be nice while there are others here."

Sasuke looks between the two for only a moment before apparently losing interest. "It goes against his nature."

"My humble **liege** seems to understand."

Haku blinks. "So we don't get to hear how you guys formed the band?"

The raven-haired teen sighs and drops into a seat. "There's not much to tell. We all met, we liked –well, excluding Suigetsu- each other, and decided to make a band."

Temari whines. "The way you put it is so dull and boring! Just let me tell it… please?"

"For every minute I burn one of your possessions."

The blond sighs. "And I know you're not kidding." She grins. "Yet victory is mine." She turns to the group before her –who Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and a reluctant Shikamaru have joined- and gives them a quick victory sign before anyone can catch her. "So yeah… it was five years I think, can't remember, when we first met wittle Sasuke-kun."

"That's one date you'll never see."

Temari pouts. "Alright, alright. So, I was already looking for a job in the music biz about that time. Kakashi was working for some company, can't remember the name of it, and was going to try and find me a manager. First we had to talk though, ya know… get the formalities out of the way. So we met at this really nice restaurant, that I didn't even have to pay for my food in, and talked stuff over. Of course I brought my two brothers with me and Kakashi brought Sasuke with him. Gaara and Sasuke hit it off right away."

"Two dates."

"Oh hush." Temari snaps. "But yeah, so they started dating." She ignores the set of embarrassed glares thrown at her. "I didn't even know Gaara could sing, or play drums and a guitar for that matter, and none of us knew Sasuke could sing but we found out a while later. I had dragged the two out to karaoke with my ex at the time. It sounded cute to me… a double date. But yeah, man… Sasuke took the mic and everything hushed. God… I thought he could sing back then. Needless to say I brought it up to Kakashi that maybe we should try do a lil' something something with that voice of his. Not long after that is when we learned about my brother's gifts." She smiles. "Sasuke's actually the one who suggested the band in the first place, hard as it may sound."

Sasuke grumbles something before he stands. "I'm going out." He doesn't wait for a response, because he knows it won't be a good one, before heading out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke reaches the back of the building, he flips his phone open and quickly dials a number. It rings a few times before someone picks up.

"Thought you weren't going to call."

A small smile captures Sasuke's lips and he leans against the wall behind him. "Of course I was going to. What kind of person do take me for?"

"The **busy adolescent** kind." A chuckle comes from the other end of the phone. "So… concert over?"

"Would I be calling if it weren't?"

"No… guess not."

Sasuke chuckles, the sound almost like that of a giggle. "It ended about half an hour ago."

"How'd it go? Who won the tickets?" Another chuckle comes from the man on the other end of the phone. "Kakashi go see his boyfriend?"

"Well… the concert went fine I guess. I kinda like performing in smaller cities. Here in Konoha I'm not bombarded with overzealous fans. Although, Oto is even smaller than Konoha… except you guys don't have a stadium."

"Guess I'll have to get us one."

"Why do I get the feeling you're mocking me?" Sasuke sighs. "Anyways… yeah, Kakashi went to go see his **friend**. He has a foster son now… about my age I think. Blond hair, blue eyes… and the most obnoxious grin I've ever seen."

A barking laugh comes from the phone. "For a second I though you were talkin' good about the kind, though I might have to find another lover."

The raven-haired teen fights not to roll his eyes. "He acts like a little kid." Sasuke puffs out his cheeks in a manner that can only be called childish. "And he called me a **girl**!"

"I thought you'd be used to being mistaken for a girl by now."

"Yeah well I'm not." Sasuke absentmindedly picks at his long fingernails. "So yeah, the blond guy was one of the ones who won the tickets. Of course Kakashi had already invited his boyfriend and his foster son to go to begin with. There were quite a few other people that came… I don't think I gave consent to that many people."

Showbiz is tough; you don't always get what you want."

"Yeah, I know. God, one of the guys that came," Sasuke shudders, "I thought he was going to pounce on me or something. And there was this one chick with pink hair, **pink**! Ugh… the guy that looked liked he was going to eat me, the pink-haired chick, and this one blond girl were all dressed slutty."

"I'm sure they were just trying to impress you."

"Well I wasn't **impressed** at all. I hate people like that. They try too hard and just end up looking foolish."

"You shouldn't say such things. You do the same thing sometimes. When a person meets someone they really like, they can't help but do foolish things sometimes."

The teen sighs. "Speaking of which, those roses were a little over the top… but thanks anyways."

"What roses?"

"Didn't you send me some?"

"No."

Sasuke stares forward, momentarily numb. "Oh… my mistake. Hey, I gotta go now."

"Alright. Call again soon."

"I will." He pauses. "Love you."

The man on the other end of the phone chuckles. "Love you too. Bye."

Sasuke flips his phone shut, his brows drawn together. "So… Orochimaru didn't send them. Zabuza could have but I doubt it." Slightly irritated, he flips his phone open again and punches in numbers. Two rings later someone picks up.

"Hello?" The voice is bored, business-like, and irritated all at once.

"Zabuza?"

"Sasuke… this is twice in one day. What do you want now?"

"I'd think you'd be more courteous to one of your best paying customers."

"I'm having a bad day."

_Me too. _The raven-haired ten sighs. "Yeah, same here. You didn't happen to send me a bouquet of roses did you?"

"Do I seem like the person who would do something so foolish?"

"No."

"Smarter than I thought. So… how'd the concert go?"

"Alright." _Freaked out about the roses but I guess anyone with a homicidal criminal would._

"Then why don't you sound alright?"

Sasuke smirks slightly. "And you said you didn't care." He sighs. "But you're right. Those roses freaked me out."

"Why?"

The slides down the wall until he's resting on the ground. "Because I think they're from Itachi. I don't have any proof that they are but I just have this feeling. We got a letter a while back ago saying that he got out of prison."

"I remember. That was about the time you started hanging out downtown all the time, right?"

"Yeah. I was spending almost all day down there at that time. That's how we initially, remember?"

The man snorts on the other end of the phone. "Yeah. You can be quite slutty when you want to be. You'd always hang all over me… yadda, yadda."

"Yeah, I admit it. I was scared at that time. God, you look like you could probably take an elephant is you wanted to. I wanted protection so I used you to get it. I really do like you though."

"Yeah, I know. You're not so bad for a kind… just don't let that bastard of a lover find out." 

"If Orochimaru found out he'd most likely lock me up and never let me out and see the light of day again."

"I probably would too if I were in his position."

Sasuke grins. "Kinky." He laughs at his own private joke. "Thanks… for taking my mind off of Itachi."

"No problem, but I have to go now… it's getting crowded."

"Alright. See you soon… hopefully. Bye." He hung up the phone once again. He roles his eyes. "Is it a hobby of yours to listen in on other people's phone calls?"

No answer.

"You're pissing me off now. Come out of hiding."

There's the sound of scuffling before Naruto comes out from the behind the corner.

Sasuke sighs and scratches the side of his neck. "How did I know it was you?"

The blond huffs slightly. "Well excuse me for coming to check up on you."

"I hardly doubt that's the truth. You don't exactly seem like the kind to just come and check up on somebody who is perfectly fine."

"I **was** worried. You left kinda sudden."

"Not really. Temari was getting on my nerves so I though I'd leave her to her own doings."

Naruto eyes the other slightly worriedly. "Alright… I was just worried."

"Worried?" Sasuke smirks suddenly. "Are you sure because I get the weird sense that you want a repeat of earlier."

The blond sputters. "No! Y-you've got it all wrong!"

The raven-haired teen's smirk grows and steps closer to the blond, who takes a step back. They both continue this, Sasuke taking a step forward and Naruto a step back until they're back in the same spots they were in earlier that night with standing against the wall and Sasuke leering up at him.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto shivers and glares at the other. "Positive."

An amused look spreads across Sasuke's face. "You're not very convincing." He moves forward and lean sup onto his toes. "I think-"

Someone clears their throat behind them and both teens turn around to see Gaara. Naruto jumps at the look Gaara sends him, a look of hate and malicious intent.

Sasuke smiles at Gaara. "Yes?"

The redhead gently grabs hold of Sasuke's elbow. "I came to tell you that Kakashi's decided that we're staying in town for about another week."

The teen's face falls ever so slightly before he sighs and shrugs. "Oh well. He has a bad habit of doing this. It's nothing new." Sasuke looks over to Naruto and waves his hand delicately. "See you later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Waste Of Breath

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing: **Secret

**Warning: **No Real Warning

**Chapter Rating: **PG or PG-13

**Word Count: **2,560

**Summary: **Sasuke is the lead singer to hit rock band, Okami Yokai. When Naruto and the gang win free tickets to see their next show, what will arise?

**AU: **Time skips indicated by (-----------------), thoughts in _italics_, flashbacks and dreams indicated by (//----------------//).   
Wow… 60 reviews… I feel so loved! Thank you guys and I'm sorry it's been so long.  
**Dragon77:** Yeah, sorry. My computer crashed and died. Just now got a new one.  
**DancingDragonBlaze:** Yeah… although wouldn't be a twist if Zabuza really did? LOL. Yeah, sorry there wasn't any action. And yeah, they used to date!   
**hiya couldn't find a name:** How did someone spoil it for you?  
**Sasu-chanLuver:** You see Sasuke that way too? XP I only think of his as a slutty druggy sometimes though. Although… it's impossible to see him not emo. XP  
**mamo-san:** LOL. Yeah, awesome pose!  
**LittleCrane:** Yes… it's Sasuke job to get others hot and bothered. XP   
**Uchiha-gal18:** It's fine. I'm just glad you've updated regularly so far! Who knows what's going on. Ahh… that would be spoiling it. I'm planning on using that song sometime in this fic. I like Fall Out Boy yeah, might use a few of their songs.   
The song in the chapter is Returner by Gackt. This is the URL to the music video on YouTube. Go watch it!

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke hums contently on the couch. He and Kakashi went back to Iruka's after the concert. The rest of the band had gone back to the hotel, of course, Gaara had wanted to go with Sasuke and had protested when Kakashi told him no.

Sasuke doesn't care though. He also doesn't care that all of Naruto's friends are over. Why doesn't he care? Because all of his friends and himself included are in his room and thus not in his hair. Kakashi had migrated to Iruka's room when they first arrived and Iruka had followed him. Sasuke still doesn't care. He alone and that's how he wants it.

Sasuke's cell phone vibrates before sounding one of his songs. He lets it ring a few times before answering it. "Hello."

"Hey."

Sasuke giggles. "Why Gaara, do you miss me already?"

"Baka."

The raven-haired teen grins. "Oh? Gaara… is it possible you're jealous?"

There a tense silence. "What are you doing with that blond Sasuke?"

"Hah! You **are** jealous."

"Not jealous; pissed. You dumped me for that snake bastard, and don't think I don't know about you and that dealer. Now you're fooling around with some guy you just met?!"

"All I did was give him a handjob." Sasuke sighs irritably, picking at the dirt beneath his nails. "And don't talk about Zabuza; he has nothing to do with this."

"Just how many people are you sleeping with?"

Sasuke frowns. "You're making me sound like a whore. Orochimaru's more like… a sugardaddy. He gives me money and buys me whatever I want. If I have to sleep with him in return, then so be it. As far as Zabuza, he's a nice guy and I like him. Plus he lowers prices for me if I sleep with him. Now, Naruto I haven't and am not planning on sleeping with." Sasuke pauses. "And I remember correctly, **you're** the one who dumped **me**."

"You're still fooling around with three guys… and sleeping with two of them."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You know I'm fucked up. I'm going to do fucked up things."

"You're not "fucked up". You just… have a few problems."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Sasuke… I don't like you being around that blond… he looks too much like **him**. I'm afraid you're going to get hurt again."

Sasuke is silent a moment. "You're the baka. **He** died… **he** is in the past. I'm not looking for another replacement." He goes silent again, staring down at his hands. "Goodbye Gaara." He hangs up.

Sasuke glares downwards. _So much for my good mood. _He reaches over to his duffel bag and digs around for his wallet. When he finds it he brings it out and opens it. He digs in his wallet before taking out a slightly worn picture.

The edges of the pictures are frayed but for the most part intact. He stares at the picture sadly. The picture is of a man. It only shows from the man's chest and up. He's smiling in the picture while holding up a peace sign. His blond hair is wild and untamed. His blue eyes are shining with love and happiness.

_This was taken a month before he died. _Sasuke clutches to the picture helplessly, fighting against the stinging in the backs of his eyes. He hears a rustling noise and quickly puts the picture and his wallet away.

He waits a moment. "What is it with Konoha citizens and listening in on conversations… is it something new they're teaching in schools?"

Haku comes around the corner, looking slightly guilty. "Go-gomen… I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard you talking."

Sasuke nods.

Silence ensues.

Sasuke sighs. "Your friends and you want to play 21 questions, right?"

Haku nods sheepishly.

"Bring them out here."

Sasuke only has to wait for a few seconds before the living room is crowded with people. _So much for silence. _He sighs again. "So… first question."

Haku looks at the other teens.

"Did you really date Gaara?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, but Temari exaggerated. We didn't start dating until a little after a year of us meeting."

"Did you date anyone before him?" Ino asks.

Sasuke frowns slightly. "Yes and no… we weren't officially dating."

"Who was it?"

"Next question."

Ino frowns.

"Ano… what's your favorite food?" Haku asks.

Sasuke looks to Naruto who looks away. "Don't you know?" _Some fan._

"Well, there's a lot of places with different answers. I just wanted to know from **you**."

Sasuke nods. "Tomatoes."

Ino blinks. "Heh?! I thought it was chocolate covered strawberries!"

Sasuke shudders. "I hate sweets."

Haku chuckles at Ino's devastated look. "Umm…"

"Are you really going out with a major porn seller?" Lee asks.

Ino and Sakura proceed to pummel Lee.

Sasuke blinks. "Porn seller? He sells exotics… but I don't know if he sells porn." His eyes narrow. "How do you know about our relationship anyways?"

"Uh…" Lee looks to the other teens for help.

"A rumor," Ino says hurriedly.

Sasuke nods. "Alright. Well… we're not exactly dating, no."

"Umm…" Haku looks down at his hands. "I hope you don't thing me horrible for asking this and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but… how exactly did your parents die?" He panics when he sees the other stiffen. "I mean… there are a lot of rumors, ya know?"

Sasuke frowns and glares at the ground. "They were killed."

"What was the first song you wrote?" Neji asks.

"Not one I ever published."

"Why?"

Sasuke looks up to the brunette. _Redirecting the conversation? _"Didn't want it to be."

"Can you sing it?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke stares at them a moment. "Got a guitar lying around here somewhere?"

"No," Naruto says, "but I have a keyboard in my room."

Sasuke nods before standing. "Lead the way."

The group of teens look at one another before Naruto stands and leads them to his room. He shows Sasuke his keyboard and watches him turn it on. Naruto blushes. _He's in my room._

Sasuke places his hands on the keyboard. "I'm use to actual pianos… but keyboards aren't that different. I've used Temari's a few times. Just don't be surprised if I push wrong notes. I haven't touched a keyboard in about a year.":

"What was the song originally supposed to be played with?" Haku asks, excited to be able to hear a song never heard before.

"It was written… to be play on a friend's piano but I don't necessarily have access to that piano anymore."

"Why not?"

"You don't have to tell us," Neji adds to Haku's question.

A small smile claims Sasuke's lips. _Second time he's diverted the conversation. I don't know who this guy is… but I like him. _"What's your name? I think I might have been told it, but I tend to have a bad memory sometimes."

Neji blinks. "Uhh… Neji."

Sasuke nods. "Well, thanks but I don't mind tellin'. The guy died… he gave me his piano but…" He frowns slightly. "He was an idiot." He shakes his head slightly. "Anyways… let's see if I can still do this."

Sasuke takes in a deep breath before strumming his fingers across the board.

The other teens in the room stare in awe, their mouths agape. When Sasuke finishes they're speechless.

"Was that the music to the song?" Hinata, who had been quiet until then, asks.

"No. That guy who gave me his piano, I wrote it for him. There's no song to it though, just music. He was always pushing me to play. Of course, this was before I met Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro." Sasuke keeps moving his fingers across the board, hitting random notes and creating different tunes. "He wanted me to go as a solo musician and singer. He's who got me singing… when he did, for a while-" Sasuke blinks before blushing, raising a hand to cover his face. "I'm sorry… I'm ranting."

"It's fine," Haku says. "It's quite fascinating."

"What was his name?" Ino asks.

Sasuke fights himself to not look at Naruto. "He was this guy I met about half a year after my parents' death. Before I met him I wouldn't speak, or rather, I couldn't." He realizes he's answering a question that wasn't asked, but he can't say his name, for a few reasons. "Kakashi tried everything to get me to talk, but it was like my vocal cords were paralyzed."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Then **he **came. I was in the park my mother used to take me to and he came right up to me and started chatting away. Kakashi panicked because someone who was clearly even older than himself was talking to me. Kakashi came running over but, believe it or not, they new each other!"

Ino and Sakura giggle.

Sasuke huffs slightly. "I never learned what his profession or anything was just that he and Kakashi somehow knew each other. We started staying at his place.'

"No one knows this but I was sort of learning piano before parents' death."

"Sort of learning?" Neji asks.

"I wasn't supposed to learn. My father was determined I would be just… like my brother. I wasn't to do anything **girly** because it was "bad enough" I already looked like my mother. When I turned seven my father gave up on me altogether. I was to help my mother with everything."

"So basically you were raised like a girl?"

Ino elbows Shikamaru in the ribs.

"Ow! What?! That's what it sounds like!" Shikamaru growls.

"I guess you could say that yes." Sasuke gazes at the teen who'd spoken before looking away. "Anyways, my brother was furious at our father so he decided to rebel in the best way he knew how: pay for private piano lessons for me. My father, more than anything else, refused to let me learn music; even though I wanted to as far back as I can remember.'

"Anyways, so I took piano lessons when I was younger. This guy we were staying with had a grand piano, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. At first I was afraid to go near it, I was weary of the whole house actually, he had a huge place.'

"Anyways, the urge to play with the piano was too tempting, but I didn't want to play in front of the others. So one night, when I was sure everyone was asleep, I crawled out of bed and went to the piano. My fingers moved on their own and before I knew it, I was playing one of the pieces I'd written." Sasuke moves his fingers across the keyboard, the movement like fluid. "It was something I had composed for my brother."

The group listen to the music being produced by the keyboard. Sasuke's fingers pause before going back to making short tunes with the keys.

"Was that it?" Haku asks.

"Part of it."

"How old were you when you wrote it?" Ino asks.

Sasuke stares down at his hands on the keyboard. "Eight."

The group stare in awe.

"I-it's really beautiful." Hinata says.

Sasuke shrugs. "Anyways, the guy we were staying with heard me playing. He said I could use the piano whenever I wanted and that it would be our secret.'

"A couple months later Kakashi had to leave on a business trip. By that time I was more comfortable around the other guy we were living with so it was fine.'

"You have to understand that since my parents' death I had practically became an insomniac, whenever I slept I had horrid nightmares. Well, two days after Kakashi left, I fell asleep. Kakashi was always the only one who had ever been there when I slept but he wasn't there that time. It was the other guy who saved me from my nightmares. I cried, I cried for so long I lost track of time, for all I knew it was the next day. The whole time he held and comforted me. I don't know why and I don't know how, but I told him everything." _That was the beginning of our relationship. _

Sasuke stops his hands altogether and stares down at the keys. "He died a year later." _My savior, my protector… my lover died._

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura have tears streaming down their cheeks while the males in the group stare at Sasuke in shock.

Sasuke clears his throat. "Anyways, the first **song** I ever wrote, here it is." Sasuke starts to strum his fingers across the keys.

The group listens intently to the music they guess is the intro.

Sasuke takes a breath. "As the moon was being held closely by the sky, I became frightened by loneliness, so I called out, searching for you, but couldn't see through my own tears." He closed his eyes, his fingers hitting notes by memory. "When reflected in your eyes, I would be smiling. Never again shall I find a smile like that one. In the pitch dark my cries go on, and there I see you, too far away." 

He takes a deep breath before pressing more heavily onto the keys. "To the point of breaking, hold me tightly. If I can meet with you again, even in a dream, let me have eternal sleep." His fingers lighten on the keys as he plays music.

He opens his mouth again to sing. "To the point of breaking, hold me tightly. The dream, from which I've been waking up, is vanishing, your arms and beloved voice is slipping away.'

"Because I will meet you again. Because I made a promise, with love that would overflow, cover me gently- let me have eternal sleep." Music ensues, Sasuke just barely opening his eyes and gazing down at the keyboard. His voice is softer when he next sings. "I can't see you… I can't see you…" He removes his hands from the board.

Sasuke stares at his hands, his finger splayed out over the keys on the keyboard. _Do you remember this song? I wrote it after you died. Gods I miss you… Arashi._


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Waste Of Breath

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing: **Secret

**Warning: **Also Secret XP

**Chapter Rating: **NC-17 (?)

**Word Count: **4,115

**Summary: **Sasuke is the lead singer to hit rock band, Okami Yokai. When Naruto and the gang win free tickets to see their next show, what will arise?

**AU: **Time skips indicated by (-----------------), thoughts in _italics_, flashbacks and dreams indicated by (//----------------//). 

**PirateCaptainBo** LOL. Yeah, Sasuke seems to have a thing for older men.   
**DancingDragonBlaze:** LOL. Okay, you can have Arashi if I can have Sasuke. grins and pounces on Sasuke XP And I'm sorry, for the story's sake Arashi has to be dead. But I will try to make some AraSasu fluffiness for you. Pft. Me? Create a glorious song like Returner? Oh, I wish… or maybe I could just steal Gackt and have him sing it for me all the time… along with my other favorite songs of his… grins evilly coughs Anyways, yeah, Returner belongs to Gackt. And don't cry! goes over to corner and hands her tissues  
**Geminirose** Don't worry, just wait and see what happens. .   
**Hardcore Heathen:** Don't worry… it has a significant amount to do with the plot. And yes… I know his name is Minato **now** but when I wrote last chapter the most recent thing I had heard was that his name was Arashi. For the story's sake I won't change it though. I know that Uzumaki Arashi isn't his real name and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to keep using that name. I'm sorry.   
**Uchiha-gal18:** I'm sorry for torturing you. . No, Itachi wasn't always bad. Yes, Arashi is technically in the series but he's under a different name then what I was told so… for the story's sake, his name stays Arashi. You'll find out why Gaara (or Gaagaa .) broke it off with Sasuke shortly… you'll actually get the whole thing in detail in the upcoming chapters! The song was Returner by awesome JRock/JPop singer Gackt! Oh… and I hope this chapter curbs your NaruSasu craving. XP  
**berry:** Yep… Sasuke's in love with Naruto's papa! XP  
**shirilyle:** I wanted to make Sasuke a bit emotional… it sounded like fun and I thought it was long overdue! Of course… there will be more Sasuke emotional-ness!   
**Xhadow Kiss:** I know it's not his name anymore but that's what I had heard it was and so that's what I used. But yeah, it's Naruto's father.   
**Silver-Guardian of Ancients:** Heh, heh. I'm happy you like it so much!   
**Ichihime: ** Yes, it was Naruto's father. Don't worry, it will all be explained. Don't worry… Naruto still don't know he loves Sasuke! XP  
**mattie:** Yeah! A long review! . Hee, hee. You see, when it comes to Arashi being Sasuke's lover… well… you'll just have to wait and see. But, between you and me, they we're technically lovers. You'll understand what I mean within the next chapters I promise.   
**HoshitheHorse:** It was Naruto's dad, but like I told mattie, they weren't technically lovers. You'll see what I mean in the next chapters. And actually, I've switched the ages around a little bit. Sasuke would be about… 10 when Arashi died in this story. And… I love Arashi too much to make him a pedophile! (Of course his name isn't really Arashi but for the story's sake I'll keep it the way it is. XP )  
**ObsessedReader:** Yes, Arashi is Naruto's father. Don't worry though, I have everything all planned out! .  
**Frost Princess xX:** Yes, Arashi is his father. I don't think I'll have Kyuubi in this fic because I don't' see how I can incorporate it but you never know! And don't worry, everything will be explained in due time.

**Chapter 6**

Kakashi stares down at the familiar bedspread on the all too familiar bed he is currently sitting on. The hand in his grasp belongs to the owner of said bed. Kakashi looks up at Iruka and smiles pitifully.

Iruka sighs and pats Kakashi's hand tenderly. "I know there's something wrong. You don't have to tell me but you know where I stand. You can tell me anything."

The silver-haired man nods solemnly. "I know. There are just some things I… I don't know Iruka." He lowers his head.

The brunette man stares at the other. "Kakashi… what's the matter?"

"I remember there was a time the only thing Sasuke thought about was performing. He was always singing… couldn't get him to stop. While Arashi was still alive all he ever did was sing and play the piano. Now… he never sings except when he's on stage or when he's begged by fans."

"What does he do instead?"

Kakashi snorts and glares down at his hands. His eyes show disgust, as if he's looking at something particularly foul. "I'm not really even sure. We don't see much of him when we're not touring or whatever. He leaves before sunset and doesn't get home until it's almost sunrise. Sometimes he doesn't come home at all." Kakashi closes his eyes. "Home… that word used to mean something… it used to be so important."

Iruka moves behind the other and wraps his arms around him. "Kakashi…"

"When I first found out Sasuke was coming home so late I stayed up and waited for him. Gaara… he told me I didn't want to be there when he came home but I ignored him… I should have listened. When he came home… I barely recognized him. I don't know whether he was drunk or high… probably both. God… and he smelled so horrible. I couldn't figure out how he could smell that way or even **what** I smelled… but then he just collapses onto the floor.'

"My paternal instincts took over and I rushed to help him. I was surprised at how much detail I had missed. His clothes were torn and I realized what I smelled… he had had sex. I knew he wasn't a virgin… he had lost it a long time ago but… it was still so shocking.'

"I flew into a fit of rage. I asked him what he had done and why he had come home so late. He yelled back at me, for the first time, and he probably woke everyone in the household up. He told me our house wasn't a home. He said it was a prison cell. He said I was disgusting for trying to be something I'm not… for trying to take the place of his father. He said he felt safer on the streets and called that his home." Tears run down Kakashi cheeks and Iruka holds onto him tighter. "He said that if I was just then noticing something was wrong then I was pathetic. He said he'd rather die then call our house a home… then he left again. We didn't seem him for a week."

Iruka frowns and stares down at the other's hands. "Why? Why would Sasuke-kun do such things? What happened?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "I don't know… I don't know. I wish I knew believe me. I'd give anything to go back to before everything happened… to see him smiling happily again.'

"I keep retracing everything that's happened but I can't think of anything that would… why did everything turn out this way?"

"Don't talk that way," Iruka says. "It's not like it's the end… we can still turn everything around."

Kakashi slumps in defeat. "You don't understand Iruka. I've tried everything. Everything I could think of I did… nothing has worked."

Iruka sighs and lays his head down on Kakashi's shoulder. "Do you remember what you told me when I first learned about everything that had happened to Sasuke-kun? You told me that even though bad things happen, there's always a solution to solve it. You said that it's those bad things that make us stronger. You said you won't stop until you see Sasuke-kun smile again."

Kakashi stares down, a small smile claiming his lips. "You're right… I did say that." He turns to look at Iruka and opens his mouth to speak, but stops when the sound of music starts to play.

Iruka looks up. "It sounds like it's coming from Naruto's room."

Kakashi's eyes water slightly. "It's Sasuke. I'd know his playing anywhere… it's been so long since I've heard him play."

Iruka smiles and hugs Kakashi tightly. "See? Maybe it's already begun."

Sasuke slides down the length of the wall and watches as Naruto flops back onto his bed with a childish grin on his face.

Naruto chuckles. "My friends almost had a heart attack when you decided to play." He rolls onto his side and smiles to Sasuke. "You're a really good musician on top of being an awesome singer… why don't you ever play when you perform?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Dunno… just never wanted too. Besides, that's Temari's job."

Naruto nods. "I understand. Nothing against Temari-san, she's good and all, but you're kick ass at the keyboard."

"I don't like playing keyboard… I'd much rather play on a grand piano."

"Like that one guy's piano?" Naruto stares at his carpet as an idea rolls through his mind. "You know what would be cool?"

"Enlighten me."

Naruto frowns. "No, I'm serious! What if you wrote a song that was almost all piano and you performed it. In the music video or whatever – don't you do music videos? – you can have it at that guys place and you can play the piano there!"

Sasuke stares at Naruto. "No."

The blond huffs. "It was just a suggestion… bastard."

"What?" Sasuke shoots a glare at Naruto, his teeth clenches together to the point his jaw protests.

Naruto, realizing his mistake, rubs the back of his head. "Eh heh… sorry about that… it just kinda slipped. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear! It… it's just a bad habit."

Sasuke's eyes turn steely. "So you go around calling everyone a bastard?" He snorts. "I wouldn't be talking though. I'm no more of a bastard then you are."

Naruto winces before frowning. "I told you I didn't mean it."

"Yeah? Well watch what you say around me."

"Don't worry, I will."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and glares down at the carpet. _Dobe… I know he didn't necessarily mean the term bastard, more like just calling me a name, but still… I don't like to be reminded._ He starts to move his glare back up to Naruto but his eyes catch on a picture frame on the bedside table.

He stands and walks over to the small table before picking up the frame. "Who's this?"

Naruto looks at the other. "Oh… that's my dad, Arashi."

Sasuke jolts slightly. _I knew it._ He stares at the man in the picture sadly. _My Arashi… is this guy's father… _

"He left me when I was really little and my mom died giving birth to me. Every year he'd send me gifts for birthdays and stuff… but then a few years ago he stopped. I can't help but wonder what happened to him."

Sasuke glances to the other before staring at the picture once more. "He's really handsome."

Naruto chuckles nervously. "I'm not sure I want you saying that about my dad."

The raven-haired teen frowns. "And why not? Is there something wrong with me thinking your dad is handsome?"

"Well… for one, he's my dad. For two… you kinda have a reputation for being-"

"Gay?" Sasuke interrupts, gazing back at the other. "So what? You should be honored. I have very high standards when it comes to my men and the prospect of me thinking your dad is handsome is good.'

"Now… notice I said handsome. I didn't say he's hot. I didn't say he's sexy. I didn't say looking at him makes me horny. And I didn't say I want to meet him and have him fuck me until I'm senseless. Now am I correct?"

Naruto shudders. "Yeah, just please stop talking about my dad."

Sasuke chortles before setting the frame back down. He stares at it a moment before looking back at Naruto. "You know… you kind of look like him."

Naruto blinks. "You think so?" Sasuke's amazed when the blonde's face softens. "Yeah… I've been told that a lot. One of my teachers at school was actually a teacher of my dad's… I love listening to him talk about my dad."

Sasuke smiles but feels his heart ache. _Our worlds are so different… I can't believe I'm jealous of this guy._ He looks back to the picture and feels his own face relax and his expression soften. _Then again… he's really lucky to have had a dad like Arashi._

Naruto can't help but stare at Sasuke in wonder, his eyes glued to the peaceful and **happy** expression of the other. _Wow… he really looks beautiful with that expression._ He smiles. "I wish you'd smile more."

Sasuke, taken aback, frowns and looks to the other. "Excuse me?"

"Well… it's just that, in all the pictures of you in magazines and such, you always have this smirk on your face. Where as just a second ago, you were smiling, and not just your lips but your eyes as well… it kind of made the atmosphere a little lighter."

Sasuke stares, dumbfounded and completely at a loss for words. He's horrified to feel himself blush and he immediately turns his head away. "Dobe."

Naruto's eyes sparkle. "You're blushing!"

Sasuke growls and turns to the other, pushing up his sleeves. "Blushing, hmm? I'll show you blushing!" And then he lunges at the blond.

Naruto makes an odd noise when Sasuke manages to tackle the other onto the bed and they both proceed to wrestle on the large, queen sized bed.

Sasuke huffs as, after ten minutes of wrestling, he is thrown onto his back with a happy-looking blond hovering above him. It takes a second before his brain catches up with him and when it does Sasuke fights a blush down furiously.

Naruto's knees are on either side of Sasuke's hips and the blonde's hands, one positions near the base of his neck and the other beside his head, keeps him hovered just a little ways away from his face. He can feel the heat radiating off the other and seeping through his cloths and skin to manifest directly into his very core. He can also feel the other's hips, and his groin, digging into his thighs.

Naruto wheezes slightly while still trying to catch his breath, grinning like the oblivious dobe he is. "Face it Sasuke, no matter how famous you are, you're only second best compared to me. I'm taller, bulkier, heavier, and stronger then you are. I'll always be able to pin you down."

Sasuke feels an involuntary shiver run down his spine at the slightly predator-like look on the other's face. He can't understand why the other would look at him like… like… like some alpha-male looking down on his bitch! _Okay… so maybe that thought's a little absurd, but still-_ A sudden idea strikes Sasuke and he can't help but grin evilly inside.

Sasuke uses their closeness to his advantage and wraps his arms around the other's neck before yanking the blonde's face down so that their lips mesh. He hears and **feels** Naruto protest against the sudden violation but ignores it.

Sasuke nibbles on the other's lip and fights to move his tongue into the other's mouth. He gasps when he feels a tongue invading his mouth instead of his invading the other's mouth. He has to fight back a moan as the blonde's tongue ravishes him. He puts up a fight, feigning a fight for dominance, just so the other won't stop.

After having waged war in each other's mouths for what felt like forever, Sasuke was even more pleasantly surprised when Naruto's head swept downwards onto his neck and not reflexively away like he had imagined it would be. He feels a tongue trail down his neck and he shivers. _Gods… if he continues like this I'll-_

All thought is cut off and Sasuke grasps tightly onto Naruto's neck as the other's mouth finds his jugular and proceeds to suck and nibble the thrumming artery. Sasuke's body shakes and his thighs quiver as he holds as tight onto the blond as he can. _Oh… dammit… he found my weak spot… oh… that feels so good!_ He's embarrassed to find himself panting and even moaning softly.

Naruto grins and runs his tongue up the length of the other's jugular. "Oh? Sasuke… is something wrong?"

Sasuke shivers. "Do-" Obsidian eyes widen and plump lips fall open as a hand slips down over the growing bulge in his pants.

Naruto's grin widens at Sasuke's shudder. "Consider this payback for earlier."

Sasuke frowns. _Payback, for wha… oh… stupid idiot! If he thinks I'm just going to sit back and let him do as he pleases then he has another thing coming! _Sasuke, his mind set, reaches his hand down into the other's pants and takes a hold of him.

"What are you doing teme?!"

The raven-haired teen smirks. "Returning the favor." He torturously strokes the other's now rock-hard member, enjoying the feel of the shuddering against him.

Naruto growls before impulsively sticking his hands into Sasuke pants and grasps the other firmly, causing Sasuke to squeak in surprise. He grins in triumph before wincing when the hands around him start stroking harshly. "Nn… not so rough."

Sasuke pants. "Why? You seemed to like it rough earlier." He bites down on his lip when the blonde's hands match his own in speed and hold.

"Shut it," Naruto says roughly. "It seems you like it rough also." He blushes at his own words.

"Oh?" Sasuke grins shakily, finding it hard to keep any expression intact with the other stroking him as he is. "Better watch what you say… I don't want thrown out 'cause I've rubbed off on you."

Naruto grunts. "What're you… talking about?"

"You know."

"No. Tell me."

Sasuke hisses and leans his head up against the blonde's shoulder. "Don't want a spoiled, nice guy to turn rotten and bad-mouthed."

"Nnn… shut up." Naruto pants and gazes at the other sadly. _Rotten…? He's not… oh god… he's quickening the pace again._ Naruto shudders and bites down on his bottom lip.

"Shit…" Sasuke moans and brings his free hand up to grasp onto the blonde's shoulder, squeezing tightly which causes the other to groan. "F-faster… please…"

Naruto pauses for a few seconds before complying, wincing as the grip on his shoulder tightens drastically. He screws his eyes shut as the grip on his own member tightens and the pace quickens.

Sasuke moans loudly before whimpering. _Damn… if this goes on I'll end up screaming! Gods… it's been too long since I've last had any sexual outlet… the last time I did anything was when I slept with Zabuza. _The teen pants and feels a pleasurable pain churning in the pit of his stomach. He bites down on the blonde's shoulder to keep from moaning again, sweat starting to slide down his skin. _I… I can't last much longer._

Sasuke's eyes widen drastically as a thumb is pressed into his slit. The only thing that keeps him from screaming is the fact that his mouth is currently descended upon the other's shoulder. His body convulses, thighs quiver, and heart races to the point his vision shakes violently. He barely hears the other moan his release over the drumming in his ears.

Sasuke collapses against the bed and in another second he feels the blond collapse against him.

Naruto grins and yawns, coming down from his high. "Heh, heh… how was that?"

Sasuke moans and squirms, his euphoria ending abruptly by the other's voice. "Had better." He yawns and snuggles up against the body lying against him. _I'm spent… it wouldn't hurt anything to sleep here. Kakashi and Iruka might get mad but… 'm don't care. _

Naruto blinks and tugs on a strand of the other's hair. "Hey… hey! Don't fall asleep!"

The raven-haired teen frowns. "Quiet down… you're givin' me… a headache." His eyes feel weighed down drastically and he fights to keep his eyes open. In just a couple minutes he's fast asleep.

_Sasuke yawns and stretches out on the large bed, giggling softly as the other ruffles his hair. _

"_What are you doing Sasuke? Didn't you just get out shower? Where am I going to sleep if you get my bed all wet?" The blond man asks light-heartedly._

_Sasuke grins. "You can sleep with me!"_

_The man laughs. "I don't think your bed is big enough for the both of us."_

_Sasuke puffs out his cheeks childishly. "Arashi-san, you're mean."_

_Arashi shakes his head and sits on the bed next to the other. "Okay, okay. I don't think you're still wet enough to get my bed wet anyway."_

_Sasuke smiles and looks down at the bedspread. "Umm… I was wondering if… I could sleep in here with you tonight?"_

_The other stares at the raven-haired child for a few seconds before sighing and lying down on the bed. "Aren't you a bit old to still be sleeping in other people's beds?"_

_Sasuke blushes before frowning. "No I'm not! I'm not even ten yet!"_

_Arashi chuckles. "I know, I know. Okay, you can sleep with me tonight."_

"_Yea!" Sasuke giggles._

_Arashi sighs and sits up before patting the other on the head. "You remind me so much of my son."_

_Sasuke blinks. "You have a son?"_

"_Yep. His name is Naruto! He's about a year older then yourself. I haven't seen him since he was probably three or four. I frequently send him stuff… but I never know if he gets them."_

_Sasuke blinks. _

"_Oh!" Arashi jumps up, catching Sasuke off guard - and almost causing the other to fall off the bed - , and proceeds to dig in his bedside drawer. He pulls out a small photo album and places it on the bed. He grins at Sasuke and opens up the album before showing the other a picture of a small blond boy._

_The blond in the picture has a gigantic grin on his face and he's holding up a small, stuffed frog to the camera. His eyes are crinkled up with joy and he appears to be having the time of his life._

_Sasuke stares at the boy in the picture. He looks much younger then himself, probably around six or seven. He can't figure out why Arashi would have a picture of a kid… unless… Sasuke gasps. "I-is that your son?!"_

_Arashi chuckles. "You're as quick as ever. Yes… that's my son. I think he was… six in this picture. This was the only thing I ever received from him. With the picture he wrote this adorable note."_

_The raven-haired boy blinks. "What did it say?"_

_Arashi laughs. "I don't know! That's what's so funny! I think he was trying to write a greeting but it looked more like gibberish to me." He gazes at the small boy. "What do you think?"_

"_He's funny looking. But… he kind of looks like you… in a really weird way." Sasuke's eyes shift from Arashi to the picture and then back. "Where does he live?"_

_The blond sighs. "I'm not sure anymore… but I'd really like it if someday you two could meet." He grins down to the small child. "I think you'd too be good friends in know time. As far as I can tell, you're both such sweet kids."_

_Sasuke smiles brightly. "Yeah! I'd love to meet your son Arashi-san!"_

_Arashi smiles. "Yeah." _

_He lays down and holds out his arm. Sasuke grins and crawls across the bed before resting down on the other's arm. _

"_Good night Arashi-san!" Sasuke says happily._

_Arashi smiles and pulls the small boy up close to him, snuggling together. "Yeah… good night Sasuke-kun." Arashi looks down at Sasuke and notices his breathing is already slowing down. "Hey Sasuke-kun… when you do meet my son, and I'm sure you will someday, will you… will you tell him I'm sorry?"_

_Sasuke yawns and snuggles into the other, smiling sleepily. "Yeah… sure thing."_

Sasuke huffs as he wakes up, struggling to breath. He crawls out from under the blond nuisance sleeping atop of him. He clutches onto his chest and pants slightly.

_Dammit! It's been months since I dreamt of Arashi… _He frowns and snorts softly. "Well… I guess it can't be helped…" He leans down and brushes blond hair out of the blonde's face. Scooting closer to Naruto's ear, he whispers, "I'm sorry… Naruto."

Then he gets up from the bed and leaves the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Waste Of Breath

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing: **Kinda NaruSasu

**Warning: **Language, Brief Non-Descriptive Violence, Slight OOC-ness

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13 (R?)

**Word Count: **6,572

**Summary: **Sasuke is the lead singer to hit rock band, Okami Yokai. When Naruto and the gang win free tickets to see their next show, what will arise?

**AU: **Time skips indicated by (--), thoughts in _italics_, flashbacks and dreams indicated by (/--/). **I'm so sorry for the long wait! School is my worst enemy I swear! I'm on Spring Break and yet I'm still piled down with homework! It makes me homicidal! Okay, not really, but still! I'm so sorry you guys. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon!** Songs used are: Taion by Gazette, Burial Applicant by Gazette, Blue Blood by X Japan, and Long Way to Happy by Pink.  
**  
Chapter 8**

Naruto wakes with a start as his alarm clock goes off. He stares at his alarm clock questioningly. _When did I set my alarm clock? I never set my alarm clock on weekends._

"Naruto, breakfast is ready!" Iruka yells from the kitchen.

The blond sighs and absentmindedly scratches his stomach. He makes to move before stopping, feeling a suspicious stickiness in his boxers. The blond closes his eyes and groans as memories from the previous night resurface.

With a face dusted with crimson, Naruto looks around his room for any traces of the other teen. He frowns when he doesn't see him. _Come to think of it... wouldn't I be warm if he slept with me last night? But then again… _The blonde's expression turns sour. _He could have just woken up early and left me._

A knock as his door rouses Naruto from his stupor. "Naruto? Is everything alright? You're usually ecstatic to eat breakfast."

The blond sighs. "Everything's fine Iruka… I think I'm gonna take a shower before I eat."

"Are you sure?" Comes the brunette's worried voice.

"Yes, and don't worry! Everything's fine, I just feel like getting the grime off me before I eat."

"O…okay Naruto. I'll put your food in the microwave."



"'kay!" Naruto sighs once again when he hears the other walking away.

The blond grabs a change of clothes and makes his way to the bathroom for a shower. He turns the water on and then turns the showerhead on before slipping out of his clothes and into the warm water.

While in the shower, many thoughts run thought Naruto's mind. _I can't believe it happened again… and even worse is that I __**initiated**__ it this time… I was the one who started it. I let him do it to me and… I did it to him first. _

_How could I let this happen again… how could I let it happen the first time? Before the concert… and last night… what the hell is wrong with me?! I don't even like guys! Then again… it's not like he masculine or anything… in fact, the first time I saw him I thought he was a chick… but he's still male and so am I. _

_It's not like I have anything against homosexuals… I mean, Haku is and he's one of my best and closest friends. Although… just because Haku is doesn't mean I want to be one too._

The blond sighs and scrubs shampoo into his hair vigorously. _And it's not like I could like Sasuke… cause Haku's been infatuated with him for years… and apparently Neji is getting there too. I'd feel awful if I was… what… __**dating**__ him? Pft… I doubt I'd be able to date him anyway. That redheaded guy would probably kill me… and he's sleepin' with that old guy… eww. _

_But… if I'm not falling for him then what is this? I mean, yeah, I like him. There's this mysterious cloak draped around him that makes me wonder what is underneath, he's beautiful and even a blind man would probably be able to see that… his voice is intoxicating, and even though he seems kinda like a jerk…_ A memory of the night before when the raven had smiled and looked happily at the picture of his father. _I'm pretty sure that he can be a good guy too. _

_So maybe I do like him… but I don't love him._

Naruto nods and rinses the soap suds from his hair and body before jumping out of the shower and drying off. He throws his clothes on and runs a brush through the mess of blond locks known as his hair a couple times before shaking his head, getting the desired ruffled look to his hair that looks surprisingly good on him. He winks at himself in the mirror, grins, and then runs out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

He nods towards Iruka and Kakashi, who are sitting at the dining room table, before reheating his food in the microwave. He drums his thumbs on the countertop while looking around the rooms he can see in. _I don't see Sasuke… wonder where he is._

The blond shrugs before opening the microwave and getting out his food. He grins and the plate of eggs and bacon on the plate before practically whistling to the dining table, determined to not let his mind drift on things that could possibly ruin such a good meal.

Iruka smiles at his foster son as he takes a seat at the table. "Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning Iruka," the blond says around a mouthful of food.



"Have a good night?"

The blond nods, his mouth too occupied to actually give a verbal response. He swallows his bite of food before grinning up at his foster father. "And I slept really well… better than usual! I slept like a log… doubt an atomic bomb could'a woken me."

The brunette chuckles. "Don't you usually sleep like that?"

"Mmmm… nah. I'm usually a pretty light sleeper."

Kakashi, deciding to join the conversation grins and stares at the blond teen. "Where'd Sasuke sleep? You didn't make your guest sleep on the floor did you?"

Naruto fights down a blush as once again the memories of the night before rush back to his mind. He grabs an extra-large bite of egg, one Iruka would have scolded him for taking if he were paying attention, and stuffs it in his mouth. "Of coose noth… he slepth with me… in my beth."

"Naruto! Swallow before you speak!" Iruka scolds. "Honestly… you'd think you were raised in a barn!" As if a second thought he adds, "And repeat what you said."

The blond swallows solemnly. "Sorry. Uhh… what I said was: Of course not, he slept with me in bed."

"He slept in the same bed as you?" Kakashi asks.

_Well… he wasn't there when I woke up._ "Uhh… yeah?"

Kakashi stares at the blond curiously. "Hmm… he hasn't willingly slept in a bed with another person for a few years now."

The blond blinks. _Seriously?_ "Well… he did."

The room is blanketed in an awkward silence as Naruto finishes his breakfast. When he's finished he takes his plate to the sink and rinses it off.

"He isn't still sleeping is he?" Iruka asks. "His food is going to get cold."

Naruto hears the silver-haired man mumble something that sounded like, "He wouldn't eat it anyway." The blond sighs. "He wasn't in bed when I woke up… I kinda figured he was out here with you two."

The brunette blinks. "I haven't seen him all morning… not since early last night in fact… are you sure he wasn't sleeping in your room?"

At the blonde's nod, Kakashi stands abruptly from the table.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asks.

The other simply shakes his head and goes to search the small home.



Iruka and Naruto exchange glances until the other returns, looking slightly worried and agitated.

"He's not here… and neither is his bag."

The brunette pales slightly. "Where could he be?"

Kakashi thinks for a moment before pulling his cell phone from his pocket and dialing a number. After a few moments someone answers the phone.

"Gaara speaking," comes the slightly irate greeting.

"Gaara," Kakashi takes a breath and makes a silent prayer that the raven is with the other. "Sasuke wouldn't happen to be with you… would he?"

"Nope." Kakashi goes silent, and Gaara seems to catch on that something's wrong. "Why… what's going on?"

"He's not at Iruka's… so I was hoping he was with you… it's not like he really knows anyone else here." Kakashi says quickly.

There's silence for a few moments on the other end of the phone. "Well… at least be grateful that there's no real **downtown** in Konoha so he can't be getting himself into too much trouble."

"But according to him-"

"All towns have a **downtown**," the other says. "Yes, I heard that little speech too."

Kakashi sighs. "Well… I don't know…" The man bites his bottom lip. "I don't know what to do."

"Wait it out."

"But I don't want to!"

The redhead on the other end of the phone sighs. "Try calling his cell phone, he never goes anywhere without it."

Kakashi sighs heavily. "Alright… thanks, I'll do that." He hangs up without saying bye, they never say bye to each other when it comes to matters involving Sasuke.

"Was that Gaara-san?" Iruka asks. At the other's nod Iruka sighs thankfully. "So… what'd he say? Is he over there?"

"No… but he said to call his cell phone." Just as Kakashi finishes saying this two things happen. He finishes dialing the raven's number and a cell phone goes off somewhere towards the living room.



Kakashi frowns and follows the sound to get to the source of the ringing. Iruka and Naruto follow behind him curiously. Kakashi, figuring out the ringing is coming from the couch, starts digging through the cushions. He pulls out a cell phone from in between two cushions and makes a whining sound as he sees on the face of the phone, "Kakashi Calling".

He shuts his own cell phone and the other stops ringing. "He left his cell phone… he never leaves his cell phone." He flips the phone open and frowns when he sees the message reading "3 missed calls".

Iruka comes up and grips the man's arm in a hopefully encouraging manner. "It's okay… he might have just…"

"He never goes anywhere without his phone Iruka," Kakashi almost whines. "He takes it everywhere." _In case something happens._

Iruka looks to the phone and sees the message on the screen as well. "Maybe… maybe he called his phone to contact us? You turned yours off last night right?"

Kakashi frowns but pushes a button on the phone to listen to messages none the less. _God I hope he didn't call… there's no good reason he would call. _

A mechanical voice comes on. "You have… three… new messages. To hear these messages, press o-"

Kakashi pushes one with a little more force than necessary.

"One new message on… Saturday April 9th… at… 11:49 pm." The mechanical voice changes to that of a gruff male voice. "Sasuke… it's Zabuza… call me when you get this… it's important." The mechanical voice comes back on, but Kakashi ignores it until it says the date and time again. "… Sunday April 10th… at… 2:59 am." Kakashi's brows furrow when the same guy's voice comes on. "Dammit Sasuke I know you're not asleep you insomniac!" The man sighs into the phone. "Fine then… I **lost** a **package** and I **need help**. Call back as soon as you get this Sasuke." The mechanical voice comes back on. "End of messages. To de-"

Kakashi shuts the phone and frowns at it. "Lost a package? What the hell?"

Naruto clears his throat, having heard the messages since Kakashi had put them on speaker. "Maybe it's code for something?"

The silver-haired man growls. "For what?"

A knock on the door brings all of their attention to the front door. Iruka coughs slightly before going to the door and opening it. "Yes, how can I-" The brunette goes silent and a second later Kakashi and Naruto see why.

Sasuke slips in the door, his bag hanging loosely on his shoulder, his clothes and hair mused in all the wrong places, his face pale, and his eyes lowered.



Kakashi walks briskly to his foster son and almost grabs a hold of him until he smells him. _Right… no __**downtown**__ my ass. He smells like he's had sex and… he looks drugged… again._ "Where have you been?"

The raven shrugs and starts to make his way towards the hallway until Kakashi grabs his arm.

Sasuke looks back to his foster father/manager/producer/whatever-he-is and smirks. "I just went out for a bit… nothing new."

Kakashi's gaze hardens. "You didn't take your phone… I was worried."

The other snorts. "'kay **Mom**… I'll be sure to take it with me next time." He moves to get out of the other's grasp but Kakashi just holds tighter.

"You can't just run around wherever you want to Sasuke… you could get hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

Naruto stares in disbelief at the other. He frowns and opens his mouth to speak before Iruka puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at his guardian who just shakes his head sadly. The blond silently looks back at the display.

"You smell horrible," Kakashi notes, his nose wrinkling.

"Aww, thanks. You smell nice yourself too."

The silver-haired man growls and moves his grip up higher on the teen's arm. "Sas-"

Sasuke hisses and bats the man's hand away, so Kakashi releases him with wide eyes.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi looks to the teen's arm where he's held onto him. _So I was right… he somehow got a hold of drugs again… God Sasuke…_

The raven-haired teen waves his hand animatedly. "Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower and then crash for a few hours… need to be ready for later."

This catches Kakashi's attention, along with the other two in the room also. "**Later**… what's happening later?"

The Uchiha smirks. "I got us a gig tonight… pay-at-the-door club-kinda thing. Three o'clock…" His smirk grows. "See? You're not the only one that can get us some gigs… I have connections too."

Kakashi frowns before something comes to mind. He clears his throat and watches the other's retreating back. "I **lost** a **package** and I **need help**." He doesn't fail to see the other tense and stop walking. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Sasuke turns around, his eyes looking just a tad less clouded and a tad more fearful. He walks up to his foster father and holds out his hand. "Give me my phone."



"Not until you tell me what the man who said that on your messages meant."

The other sighs. "It's just a stupid little phrase said between me and some of my friends when we're pissed off."

Kakashi frowns. "I don't believe you."

Sasuke growls. "I'm telling the truth."

Kakashi gazes at the raven for a few minutes before reluctantly giving him the phone. Sasuke snorts and makes his way to the bathroom again.

Iruka comes up to the silver-haired man and strokes his arm lovingly. "It's probably nothing."

Kakashi nods. "Yeah."

Naruto stares down the hallway towards the bathroom. _He… was he high or something? His words weren't really slurring but… and what about his smell?! Surely we didn't cause that smell… I mean, I didn't smell like that._

_Sasuke… something tells me that something bad is gonna happen… I can feel it._

Sasuke grasps his phone to his chest tightly before locking the door behind him. He turns on the water and shower before sinking to the floor, shivering in not cold but fear.

_Not now… not now… please not now. _He opens his phone and dials Zabuza's number. He waits a few minutes until his voicemail comes on. "Either I don't like you or I'm not able to get to my phone right now. Leave a message, but I promise I won't call you back."

Sasuke growls when the beep sounds, indicating he should start his message. "Zabuza you dick, this is no time for fucking phone tag! I got your message and I need you to tell me what's going on dammit!" He can hear his voice rising, not in volume but in octave. He winces when his voice comes out as an irritating squeak. "Listen… I have to go do a performance later so please call me back."

Sasuke flips his phone closed and rests the device to his forehead. The back of his eyes sting and he fights hard against the tears that threaten to run down his cheeks. He takes in a deep and shaky breath before struggling to his feet and getting into the shower.

_Something bad must have happened for him to leave a message like that… this can't be a coincidence. First Itachi, then the flowers, now this? I don't know what to do anymore!_

Sasuke digs under his nails as he waits for five o'clock to come so he can get on the small stage in the club. What can he say? He was bored and thought that performing might be a good idea.

He has fifteen minutes to wait and he's getting very impatient. He stares down at his watch, the small black face outlined by silver while the numbers are a dull white. He watches the second hand tick by; it's a habit of his that is quite boring but quite interesting as well. Sometimes he'll be staring at the second hand and it'll seem almost as if it paused… like time itself stopped to take a break.

He snorts and looks away from his watch. The drug he had managed to get a hold of early in the day left his body hours ago, but he can still feel it in his nervous system or he imagines he does.

"Man… this has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done," Suigetsu mumbles.

"Oh hush," Temari growls. "It's not like there's anything else to do in this godforsaken city anyw-" She stops talking when Kankuro elbows her and nods his head towards their lead singer.

Sasuke sighs and crosses his leg, bouncing the leg on bottom irritably.

"What's got your panties up in a bunch?" Suigetsu asks sarcastically.

Temari smacks her band mate, but Sasuke only laughs.

"Oh nothing Sui-chan," Sasuke says with fake sweetness, "I was just thinking about how I'm going to murder you is all. Should I take it nice and slow and painful or make it quick and painless?" He turns to the white-haired teen with a wicked grin spread across his lips. "I guess it all depends on how much you annoy me."

Suigetsu rolls his eyes. "As if you could, you don't have a single murderous bone in that lithe body of yours."

"Why Sui-chan, it almost sounds like you're hitting on me," Sasuke smiles at his drummer. "Careful now or Gaa-chan might kill you for real."

"Don't bring me into your stupid games Uchiha," Gaara growls. He's pissed and that's putting it lightly. Half an hour after Kakashi had called him, frantic because Sasuke was nowhere to be found, he calls back sounding close to tears spilling out everything that had happened. Really, the man could be really emotional sometimes.

Sasuke stands from his spot and saunters over to the redhead. He places his arms over the stoic teen's neck and presses his body flush against his. "Now Gaa-chan, you don't really mean that. Remember all the fun that comes around from playing games?" He presses his lips to the other's ear and breaths into it sultrily. "Or do you need a reminder of how tight my body really is?"

Gaara shudders and tries to look unfazed but his body is heating up and God if he's not getting horny. "Stop acting like a slut."



Sasuke grins and removes his arms from the other's neck. "Slut you say?" He brings his hand down to tease at the crotch of the other's pants. He can feel the hot member there going bigger under his touch. "I thought you liked me slutty."

"Get a fucking room!" Suigetsu howls.

Sasuke grins before removing himself completely from the redhead, his hands raised in surrender. "My bad, didn't know I was making anyone uncomfortable." He glances at his watch again before heading towards the bathroom, his bag flung over his shoulder. "See ya guys in a few."

The three teens all sigh heavily, Gaara sighing the loudest.

"What the hell is his problem tonight?" Suigetsu growls while scowling towards the bathroom.

Gaara lets his own eyes trail towards the bathroom. "Something has him upset."

Suigetsu snorts. "Yeah, he seemed really upset."

"I'm not joking. He… he only ever acted this way one time before, as far back as I've known him, and that was when we got the letter saying Itachi broke out." Gaara runs a hand through his hair. "This could get really ugly… last time…" He frowns and stands, making his way towards the club floor.

His eyes trail murderously to the blond teen talking among his friends. He walks up to them and they all go silent. "I need a word with you," he says to the blond.

Naruto gulps at the look in the other teen's eyes. "Uh… sure."

Gaara turns his back and heads back towards the room behind the stage, not even looking to see if the other follows or not. Once inside the room he waits for a couple minutes before the other teen comes in. Immediately Gaara has the other pinned to the wall by his throat.

The other three people in the room jump to their feet, Kankuro and Temari running towards their brother to keep him from hurting the blond.

"What did you do to him?" Gaara spits in the other's face.

Naruto's eyes widen. "I-I-I didn't do anything to him."

"Liar!"

Temari puts her hand on her younger brother's arm. "Gaara, calm down okay? You're going to hurt him."

"I want to hurt him," Gaara growls. "Now answer me you bastard, what did you do to Sasuke? He was staying at your apartment and he was fine right before he went there."



"So you automatically think I did something? Christ! You're messed up in the head if you think that!" Naruto growls back, his patience having snapped. "I did absolutely nothing! I woke up this morning and he was gone. Then he comes back to my apartment smelling like sex and looking like he'd overdosed on something!"

Gaara's eyes lower to slits. "You said when you woke he was gone… why would he be there when you woke up? It's not like he slept with you."

Naruto's cheeks heat up and go crimson.

Gaara growls. He pulls the blond back then slams him back against the wall, the blonde's head making a sickening cracking sound, before shoving his arm under a tan chin and pressing so hard the other starts gasping.

Temari grabs a hold of one of her brother's arms while Kankuro grabs the other. "Gaara stop it!"

Gaara ignores his siblings and struggles to get at the blond, who is holding his throat and coughing. "If you touched him I swear I'll kill you."

Naruto looks fearfully to Gaara, but frowns none the same. "He's not your possession. If he chooses to be with someone there is nothing you can do about it!"

"So you did touch him?!"

"So what if I did?!" Naruto glares at the redhead, but in the back of his mind alarms are going off and telling him to 'Get the hell away as fast as you can!', but he doesn't listen. "I was only returning the favor I assure you."

Gaara growls and lunges forward, breaking free of his siblings' hold, and beats Naruto to the ground. Naruto grabs the redhead's shoulder and tries to flip them over so that he can get a punch in, but Gaara grabs him by the skull and bangs his head into the hard floor.

Temari and Kankuro and trying to pry Gaara off the blond but it's not working, only pissing the redhead off even more. Suigetsu runs out of the room.

Gaara seethes and lifts his arm back to land a punch to the blonde's face, but his wrist is grabbed by a strong hand while nails dig into his skin. He goes still, he knows whose hand it is. He turns his head towards the other, but doesn't make it as a platform boot lands into his face.

Sasuke glares down at the redhead and raises his knee again before slamming his foot into the other's stomach. "What. Are. You. Doing? Make your answers short, quick, and precise or I might get violent."

Naruto's eyes widen and he crawls away from the enraged raven. Temari goes to help the blond, cleaning his wounds and checking to make sure he's okay.

"He touched you," Gaara says quickly. He'd only seen Sasuke angry a few times, but the person on the receiving end rarely came out unscathed. "'Thought you weren't going to sleep with him."



Sasuke smirks with painted lips and moves his platform boot to the other's neck and presses into it slightly. "Whom I sleep with is my business. But, for your own personal, stupid, self-assurance I didn't sleep with him." He bends down, his foot still pressed to the other's throat, and snickers. "Besides… if I were to sleep with him you couldn't do anything about it."

"I understand," Gaara says briskly. Better to say what the raven wants to hear then make him any more mad.

Sasuke grins. "Good." He removes his foot and moves out of the other's way. "Now stand up."

Gaara does so, but he's not up for long. As soon as Gaara is standing, Sasuke punches him in the face.

The raven shakes his hand and pops his knuckles. He looks up to see the other occupants of the room staring at him. He smiles innocently, a fake smile he'd mastered over the years, and walks up to Naruto. The blond cowers slightly but Sasuke just gently prods his face and throat, his face more than his throat. "It seems you'll be fine. No broken bones thankfully, but your cheek is already starting to swell and your throat is slightly bruising." He frowns and tosses a look back at Gaara that promises violence, but he controls himself.

Temari sighs and covers her eyes with her hand. "Never mind that Sasuke, we're used to your sudden bursts of violence. What the hell are you wearing?"

Sasuke looks down at himself. He's wearing a tight leather tube-top with a fishnet shirt over that, black leather buckles adorn his upper arms and bandages adorn his wrists. He's wearing an extremely tiny skirt made of leather that hangs way too low on his hips and under the skirt he's wearing skin-tight fishnet leggings. His platform boots are also leather and hug his feminine legs all the way up to his knees. He grins. "I like it."

"You look like a whore… and what's with your makeup and hair?"

Sasuke walks over to the mirror in the back to look at the "problem areas" Temari asked about. His hair is sticking up in the back drastically while his face is half covered with his bangs. He's wearing heavy black eye liner and dark red lipstick. "It's not very different from the how I usually look."

Temari sighs. "Whatever… but I'm not chasing guys away from you. You're just asking to be raped."

A tall man steps into the room and clears his throat. "Okami Yokai, you're on now."

Sasuke grins happily and bounces off towards the stage before stopping and turning to the blond. "Go back to your seat now. You won't want to miss my performance." With this said he goes on stage, only to be greeted by the screams of the people in the club.

The club is fairly big and people are jammed inside the room. He sees security guards at the exits and entrances. He looks down to see Kakashi, Iruka, all of Naruto's friends, and in a few minutes sees Naruto himself.



He hears his band mates getting on stage and he grins. He picks up the microphone I front of him and puts a slender finger to his painted lips. The room goes quiet and he smiles. "Well hello everyone."

Everyone in the room screams and Sasuke laughs. "Well, as you know we had a performance last night and we just decided to stick around and have another performance here tonight. And, oh, how people are going to be jealous of you when you tell your friends that didn't come about tonight.

'Now, to start off we'll be doing something a little different than usual. Before each song I will allow one question and I will answer it, no matter how personal it may be. But, I will not answer to shouted questions." He grins. "You'll have to raise your hand, yes, just like in school." He laughs as a few people boo. "Now, I have a reputation to keep up here, so I'll torture you guys a little bit."

'Now… first question."

Almost every hand in the room rises.

Sasuke scans the room before picking somebody in the front.

"When did you start cross dressing?"

The raven laughs. "Just now actually. I decided, what the hell, people always mistake me for a chick so why not dress the part? So this is my concoction of cross dressing." He grins. "Alright, now that the question's out of the way, who's ready for the first song?"

The room roars with shouts and sceams.

Sasuke nods. "Alright then, first song is called Taion."

Drums start out a beat and then the other instruments join. Sasuke takes a deep breath and then starts to sing. "A wintry sky and the broken streetlight cold wind. Unknown shadow the footprint of desertion. Freedom was taken. If it wakes up a gloomy ceiling  
a laughing voice sinks in the eardrum. It is soiled and violence rapes me." Sasuke places a hand over his heart and hunches forward, as if in pain. "An understanding is impossible.  
Why was I chosen? Someone should answer..."

Sasuke raises his head high into the air and raises his free hand into the air. "Please answer me it is a horrible dream. How much should I shout, writhe and suffer? Please tell me it is a horrible dream. I shouted many times with losing voice. There is no hand of preparing of the disordered hair. A laughing voice sinks in the eardrum a faint temperature is mixed in the midwinter." He takes a deep breath and continues. "I persuaded myself, who had a dying voice and began writhing. Not to lose for living. I was drowned in the night when I feared and had a dying voice. Please forgive my dying breath. Please answer me it is a horrible dream. How much should I shout, writhe and suffer? Please tell me it is a horrible dream. I want to smile again at last!" Sasuke lowers his head and then the crowd starts screaming.

After a few minutes the crowd settles and Sasuke looks up to see hands raised, he just has to laugh. He points to somebody in the corner.



"Are you gay?"

Sasuke smiles smugly. "Sorry girls, I am indeed gay and am in a relationship at the moment." He sees a few hands shoot up but he just shakes his head. "Next song is Burial Applicant."

The drums and guitar start out loud and Sasuke bobs his head to the beat, his free hand patting his thigh to the rhythm. He takes a breath and then starts to sing. "Hello my dear, kill me gently. A burned body doesn't leave you. If you wait that you cannot save me, have you at least seen death? Can I take your ragged breathing as a fake act?  
Under the "creaks" that rain upon me, the trembling won't stop. I will break my ties with the pain that I can only understand with my mind."

After taking a deep breath Sasuke continues. "Die for me... you can't save it. Is it wrong? Answer me. See; let your eyes sway and waver because there are no lies in spilled tears.  
My hand... eyes... mind... and breath. What is left in the end are the rotten memories that have been burned. And the remains that can't even save a child. The shadow of the subject of the photograph goes crazy. Hate and terror scream together. Seeing the peeling love, why must this body rot as well? In the darkness that laughs in red, the foolish words that were spilled every time a breath was released is very alike to that 'hate'.

'Under the 'creaks' that rain upon me, the trembling won't stop. I will break my ties with the pain that I can only understand with my mind. Hello my dear, kill me gently. A burned body doesn't leave you. Let my wishes reach the ear that knows a newborn baby's voice and the sound of screams, to the pit bottom. Somehow, please make them sink so far into those wet eyes, as if to swallow them. Deep...So that they never touch me again and those warped memories that laugh."

Sasuke closes his eyes and takes a breath. "Forget me..., you can't save it. Is it wrong? Answer me. See, let your eyes sway and waver because there is nothing but lies in spilled tears. My hand... eyes... mind... and breath. What is left behind in the end are the rotten memories that have been burned. And the carriage that can't even love a child."

After the screaming stops Sasuke picks yet another hand from the crowd.

"Who are you dating?"

Sasuke chuckles. "I knew you guys would ask that. Well… he's older than me and owns an establishment… and that's all I can say."

There are boos in the crowd and Sasuke shrugs. "Next song is Blue Blood."

"My face is covered with blood. There's nothing but pain, passing closest to pleasure. I can't tell where I'm going to. I'm running all confused. Death himself is coming. Then I see you standing there, can do nothing but run away. Following you in my dream. Look out! I'm raving mad. You can't stop my sadness. The first dream is beginning to flow. I'll slice my face, covered with blue blood. Give me some more pain. Give me throws of death."

Sasuke pauses and breathes before starting again. "Tears melt in blue blood. A blurry, reincarnated form of desire. Now a frightened lonely heart seeks to wander with the 

passing of dreams. Dance to the sad tragedy as a phantom. On the awakening form of the stage. My eyes overflow again. To disappear, throw away love's gleaming replica. Give me some more pain. Give me throws of death. Tears melt in blue blood. A blurry, reincarnated form of desire. Blue tears dance to the tragedy of solitude. As my heart continues to be soaked."

Sasuke puts a hand to his head and waits for the screaming to stop. He doesn't feel well but there's no way in hell he's going to stop in the middle of a show. He randomly points somewhere for someone to ask a question.

"Are you a virgin?"

Sasuke laughs bitterly. "Nope, not that. And that my friends was the last question seeing as this is the last song we'll be performing." There are angry shouts. "I know, I know. But this is the end. Song is called Long Way to Happy."

The music starts and Sasuke bobs his head before singing. "One night to you, lasted six weeks for me. Just a bitter little pill now, just to try to go to sleep. No more waking up to innocence. Say hello to hesitance… to everyone I meet. Thanks to you years ago. I guess I'll never know what love means to me but oh I'll keep on rolling down this road. But I've got a bad, bad feeling."

Sasuke flings his arm out to the side and raises his head and sings directly into the microphone. "It's gonna take a long time to love. It's gonna take a lot to hold on. It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah. Left in the pieces that you broke me into. Torn apart but now I've got to keep on rolling like a stone 'cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy.

'Left my childhood behind in a roll away bed. Everything was so damn simple. Now I'm losing my head, trying to cover up the damage and pad out all the bruises. Too young to know I had it so it didn't hurt to lose it. Didn't hurt to lose it. No but oh I'll keep on rolling down this road. But I've got a bad, bad feeling. It's gonna take a long time to love. It's gonna take a lot to hold on. It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah. Left in the pieces that you broke me into. Torn apart but now I've got to keep on rolling like a stone 'cause it's gonna be a long long way. Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing. But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name. I just want to thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the sleepless nights and for tearing me apart yeah yeah!"

Sasuke pauses at the short instrumental break and wipes his sweaty brow. He's getting dizzy and he hopes he doesn't collapse on stage. He takes a deep breath and proceeds to finish the song. "It's gonna take a long time to love. It's gonna take a lot to hold on. It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah. Left in the pieces that you broke me into. Torn apart but now I've got to keep on rolling like a stone 'cause it's gonna be a long long way. It's gonna take a long time to love. It's gonna take a lot to hold on. It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah. Left in the pieces that you broke me into. Torn apart but now I've got to keep on rolling like a stone 'cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy."

Sasuke bows as the crowd roars before turning and walking weakly back to the room behind the stage. He collapses into a chair and gasps for air. He feels wrong. He's dizzy, his head feels like it's splitting open, he feels like he's going to throw up, and he feels so fucking weak!



He groans and is glad to hear the door open. "You guys got done quicker than I thought you would."

"Sorry to disappoint," a voice says from behind the raven.

Sasuke gasps and turns around right as a cloth comes up to cover his mouth and nose. His nostrils burn from the chemical on the cloth and each breath feels like he's swallowing fire. Before he loses consciousness he sees familiar black hair and obsidian eyes.


	9. Author's Note Please Read!

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry guys but I won't be able to update in a while. I've been sick and have missed almost two weeks of school. I have so much homework I have to get caught up on and I really don't have time to do it! I still have to work these next couple weekends. Also… AP Exams are coming up. I have to study like crazy for them or else I won't pass. And, just about this time next month, are finals.

But, on a different note, I need your guys' help! In the next chapter I'm going to need a kind of Top 10 songs for Okami Yokai **OR** songs that you think should be on the music industries top 100, or whatever it is, songs. I need you guys to tell me what songs you like and what place they would be in in a top countdown or whatever.

The songs in previous are:

Chapter 1 – **Always** by Saliva

Chapter 2 – **Numb** by Linkin Park

Chapter 4 – **By Myself** by Linkin Park, **Pushing Me Away** be Linkin Park, **Numb** by Linkin Park, **Field Of Innocence** by Evanescence, and **Always** by Saliva

Chapter 6 – **Returner** by Gackt

Chapter 8 – **Taion** by Gazette, **Burial Applicant** by Gazette, **Blue Blood** by X Japan, and **Long Way to Happy** by Pink

Some other songs that I haven't been featured yet but are also featured in the albums done by Okami Yokai are **Haunted** by Evanescence, **I Hate Everything About You** by Three Days Grace, and **Home** by Three Days Grace.

If there are any songs that you think would go along with Okami Yokai's general "genre" but are not included above then you can put them down.

Now, if you're confused then here's an example:

If it were a Top 10 kind of thing then it would be like this:

#2 -** Always** by Saliva

#4 - **Haunted** by Evanescence

#7 - **Home** by Three Days Grace

#9 - **Field Of Innocence** by Evanescence

Please do not put down ten songs because how realistic is it for all of their songs to make the Top 10?

Anyways, if you guys could do this for me then it would be very helpful! And if you don't it might be even longer before I update the next chapter.

Until next chapter,

Kina-chan


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: **Waste Of Breath

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing: **Implied ZabuSasu, Slight ItaSasu

**Warning: **Language,OOCness, Slight Incest

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **4,011

**Summary: **Sasuke is the lead singer to hit rock band, Okami Yokai. When Naruto and the gang win free tickets to see their next show, what will arise?

**AU: **Time skips indicated by (--), thoughts in _italics_, flashbacks and dreams indicated by (/--/).  
I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do! This is one of the shortest chapters in this particular story but I promise the next chapter will be longer!  
**  
Chapter 8**

Sasuke whimpers softly as he hears the television sounding off his disappearance in the other room. He doesn't know where he is. Ever since he regained consciousness he's been blind-folded.

There were four people, at least, and he guessed they were all his captors. But, he's pretty sure he knows who the ring-leader is: his brother Itachi.

Itachi was the first voice he heard upon regaining consciousness and he wouldn't be surprised if he had shattered all the eardrums of the occupants of the place he's in with his scream.

He hears a door bang open. The door is metal if the sound the door made is any indication. He had learned over the past week since he was kidnapped that that door either signaled good or bad and it was usually bad.

Heavy footfall reaches his ears and he shivers. The sound sounds deafening.

A hand grabs a fistful of Sasuke's hair and jerks his head back, causing Sasuke to cry out into the gag around his mouth. "Say 'tachi… how 'bout we un-gag him and have him sing for us? I'm sure his screams are just as sexy as his songs."

Sasuke feels tears fall from his eyes and soak into the cloth wrapped tightly before his eyes. He feels the hand holding his hair jerk back all of a sudden and he hears a hiss of pain.

"Don't let me see you touch him again," Itachi says.

The other's voice causes Sasuke to shudder. No matter what the elder is saying, his voice is always fluid-like and overwhelming with intentions, some good and some not. He wonders when his brother moved, for he didn't hear him stand nor approach nor free him of his attacker until said attacker hissed in pain.

Sasuke is reminded of his brother's awesome power and he can't help but be fearful.

"O' course 'tachi. You know I ain't mean no harm."

Sasuke feels his attacker scurry away while his brother stays in his place.

A hand softly cups the young Uchiha's face and strokes gently. "He doesn't mean any harm Otouto; he's just a slow idiot."

Sasuke whimpers and struggles in the bonds holding him tightly to the chair he's currently residing in.

"Hush now Otouto; you're safe." Sasuke can suddenly feel his brother's breath against his ear. "No one shall harm you while I'm around."

_Of course not you sadistic bastard. You hurt me enough for a hundred people put together! _

"I've missed you so dearly. Aren't you happy to see me again?"

_I can't see because I'm fucking blindfolded and, even if I could see, I wouldn't be happy to see you!_

Another door opens, this one making it so Sasuke can just barely make out what is being said on the television about him. Before he can decipher what's being said, the door closes.

"Itachi… when are you going to untie him?" Asks another man, his voice is deep and throaty.

"I will not untie him."

_Of course you won't._

"Of course you won't. Then why don't you at least remove the blindfold and gag? He's been completely helpless for a week now with the gag, the blindfold, and the restraints."

"And he will continue to be until I deem it time for that to change."

The man with the deep and throaty voice sighs. "Of course; it is your decision after all. But I would think that, after all this time, you'd want to be with your brother again."

This time it is Itachi who sighs. "Oh Kisame… what you do not know. I will be completely with him shortly. Until then he shall stay exactly as he is. Besides, it's not like I don't feed him."

"Of course," the man now identified as Kisame says.

Sasuke hears footsteps and then the door opens and closes again. He's alone with his brother… again.

--

"**It's been two weeks since one of the hottest artists in Japan went missing. The teen sensation Sasuke Uchiha went missing after a secret concert the band had at a club in downtown Konoha. No leads on a suspect and Sasuke's manager isn't saying anything on a ransom or anything of the sort."**

"**I know my little girl at home was heart broken when her favorite band's lead singer was found to be missing."**

"**I'm sure there were many fans that were devastated at the singer's kidnapping."**

"**We can't say it's a kidnapping yet or not. There's still not enough information and the band's manager isn't giving out any information."**

"**You'd think he'd be quick to settle all the rumors about the teen's disappearance."**

"**What rumors?"**

"**Well they're saying-"**

"**We can't discuss rumors on live tv!"**

"**Oh… right."**

"**Well, I'm sure there are many people waiting just as eagerly as we are to find out anything about the teen's sudden disappearance. But let's not dwell on the bad and focus on Okami Yokai's accomplishes!"**

"**Of course! The band has made it into the Top 10 and Top 100 Best Songs of The Year more than once with more than one of their songs!"**

"**Oh yes, in the Top 100 their song **_**Home**_** was placed at #23, their song **_**Long Way to Happy**_** was placed at #15, and their song **_**Numb**_** was placed at #11! While in the Top 10 their song **_**Field of Innocence **_**was placed at #3 and their song **_**Numb**_**, once again, at #1!"**

"**They haven't done too bad for themselves have they?"**

"**Oh no they haven't! The band was picked as Best Upcoming Band four years ago, Best Band two years ago, and Sasuke himself was named Hottest Artist of The Year last year, and for good reason."**

"**Oh, you have no shame!"**

"**He definitely knows how to flaunt it!"**

The newscasters laugh amongst themselves before the TV is turned off.

"How can they sit there and laugh like that?!" Naruto inquires of no one in particular.

"Because they only pretend to care," Gaara answers impassively.

"How did they find out so much about his disappearance?" Temari asks.

"Who knows," Naruto mutters.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's eyes all trail on their quietest band member.

Suigetsu glares at his band mates. "If you think I'm the one that told those reporters than you deathly wrong."

Temari snorts. "Everyone knows you hate Sasuke with a passion and for some reason have a vendetta against him. Sounds like something you'd do."

Suigetsu opens his mouth to snap back, but is stopped by Kakashi.

"Suigetsu was the one that noticed that Sasuke was missing first. He was the one that brought it to our attention that he was **taken** and he was the one that found the handkerchief with chloroform on it."

Temari growls. "I don't care if he saw Sasuke being taken! I still don't like him, don't trust him, and I'm pretty damn sure **he**'s the one that spilled to the reporters that Sasuke is missing!"

Kakashi sighs and looks point blank at the only female in the room. "Sasuke trusts him." This catches everyone off guard, particularly Suigetsu himself. "Do you really think Suigetsu would be in the band if Sasuke didn't trust him? Sasuke made this band and he wouldn't let anything jeopardize it, especially something as stupid as a drummer. If it came down to it, Sasuke would have learned drums and played them himself." Kakashi shakes his head. "Sasuke likes Suigetsu; he trusts him."

"But… all those times-"

"He was playing around," Kakashi says to cut off Suigetsu. "Like I said earlier, if he didn't trust you you wouldn't be here. If he had a grudge on you you also wouldn't be here. He holds no grudge on you, never has and probably never will. His trust is easily broken however. It's pathetic just how stupid and little a thing one could do to break his trust."

Suigetsu bites his bottom lip.

Naruto huffs slightly, turning his attention to Kakashi. "What are we going to do?"

"**We** are going to do nothing. **I** on the other hand am going to try and find out who has our favorite raven-haired singer."

"We know who has him," Gaara says.

All eyes look to the redhead.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kakashi asks.

Gaara leans forward in his chair. "Doesn't it all make sense? The flowers and mysterious card and then Sasuke vanishing? Sasuke was upset about something but we didn't believe him."

"It's impossible," Kakashi growls. "There's no way Itachi has him."

Naruto blinks and almost retorts when something comes to him, something he had overheard between a few fellow classmates. "Oh shit."

"What?" Gaara asks.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Oh **shit**."

"What?!" They snap.

The blond gulps down a large quantity of air. "Umm… before you guys came in town, umm… my friends and I were at school when we, uh, overheard our sempai talking."

"And?"

"Well… they were talking about contacting someone, didn't say who it was. Though, they did say that the person was related to Sasuke. Actually, the specifically said "the lead singer **is** his younger brother" and they were definitely talking Okami Yokai. They also said that whoever it was was coming in that weekend, same weekend you guys came in… and they mentioned something about a plan."

Gaara stares at the blond beside him dumbfounded before turning to Kakashi. "Then there's no mistaking it! Itachi has Sasuke and that definitely equals trouble."

Kakashi sighs. "We just can't be sure that it's Itachi. Yes it sounds like it is him, but… it could be anyone."

Gaara huffs. "Let's countdown the immediate possibilities shall we?" He holds up three fingers. "The three people that know where he is and have contact with him… well one of them doesn't have contact but still: Orochimaru," he folds down one finger, "that drug dealer," another finger down, "and Itachi."

Kakashi frowns. "It can't be Orochimaru; Kabuto went back to tattle on us for **losing** Sasuke in the first place. I doubt that dealer took him, and I refuse to believe Itachi did."

"Itachi is the only logical person! Think about it Kakashi. He…" the redhead looks at the other occupants in the room. They didn't know specifics about what had happened **that** night, only Kakashi and himself did. But drastic situations call for drastic measures. "That bastard told Sasuke he'd be back for him."

Kakashi frowns before an idea strikes him. "I **lost** a **package** and I **need help**."

"You don't think…" Naruto stops his train of thought.

Gaara blinks. "What?"

Kakashi's frown deepens. "Sasuke looked scared shitless when I said that. Then he immediately asked for his phone and went into the bathroom. I'd bet you anything that was more than just a code for his friend being pissed with him…"

"More like a code to warn Sasuke about something… or **someone**." Naruto finishes the sentence.

Kakashi nods. He gets up and goes to grab Sasuke's bag. He digs into it and pulls out his cellphone. Kakashi makes his way back to his seat and starts browsing through the numbers on the caller id. "He called them back, but I'm not positive that it's their number." He frowns.

"Try calling it and see what happens."

Kakashi nods.

"What the hell is going on?!" Temari yells.

Kakashi puts a finger to his lips to show the others to be quiet before he pushes the call button. He puts the phone on speaker and then the sound of ringing ensues.

The sound of the phone ringing goes on for a few more times before someone picks up.

"What the hell do you want Sasuke?" Comes the same gruff voice that had left the messages on the raven's phone in the first place.

"Who is this?" Kakashi asks threateningly.

There's silence on the phone for a moment. "Who the fuck are **you**?"

Kakashi opens his mouth to retort, but Naruto beats him to it. "Hi there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Umm, it would really help us if you could give us your na-"

"Why the hell do you have Sasuke's phone?"

The group is surprised to hear the barest hint of fear and concern in the voice.

"This is Sasuke's guardian," Kakashi says.

The person on the phone snorts. "Just my fucking luck."

"What's your name?"

"None of your damn business."

Gaara frowns at the phone. "Sasuke is missing."

Kakashi glares at the redhead, but is surprised when the person on the phone speaks.

"You're lying! There's no way that dumbass would get himself kidnapped."

"Didn't say he was, just said he was missing."

Silence.

"No shit. It's the way you said it. Told me he isn't just missing."

"You left quite a few messages on Sasuke's phone before," Kakashi says. "Seems you were pretty intent on getting a hold of him. Why is that?"

"If you're gonna question me then don't beat around the fucking bush."

Kakashi almost chuckles, almost. "Fine then. You left a code phrase on his phone, what was that about?"

Silence.

"You could help us find him if you answer."

A more tense silence, and then the other answers. "Some people showed up asking about him. Normally I wouldn't care; he's such a little slut I'm used to people inquiring about him… but this time was different."

"And?" Kakashi didn't much appreciate this man calling Sasuke a slut and he could tell the other occupants in the room didn't either. He just hopes they don't comment on-

"How dare you call him a slut?!"

-it. Kakashi glares Gaara.

The man on the other end of the phone laughs, **laughs**. "I dare. You guys don't know him very well. You see the front he pulls up but I've seen the real Sasuke. And let me tell you what, he can be quite the slut."

Gaara snorts, ignoring the glare pointed at him from Kakashi. "And you would know from experience?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I would."

There's silence in the room.

"Oh, seems I've hit a nerve."

"You're Zabuza," Gaara says tonelessly, his teeth clenched tightly together.

"So you've heard of me?"

"Not because I wanted to," Gaara growls. "I was reprimanding Sasuke for fucking so many people, including a drug dealer, and he not-so-kindly corrected me with a name for Mr. Drug-Dealer: Zabuza."

"Told that fucking kid never to say my name," Zabuza growls.

Kakashi gnashes his teeth at this new information but decides to get back to it later. "Well Zabuza, you going to tell us what you were so vehement about telling Sasuke?"

"Like I said, these people were asking questions about him. They were wearing these odd-looking cloaks. They were black with red clouds outlined in white on them. Were about five of 'em. Couldn't see their faces."

Kakashi frowns. "That's all?"

"That's all."

"That's not much help," Naruto grumbles.

"Well excuse me," Zabuza growls. "How the hell did he manage to get himself kidnapped anyways? I know he can take care of himself; seen him almost kill a guy with my own eyes."

"Liar!" Gaara yells. "Sasuke would never!"

"Just like he would never let a drug dealer fuck him? You don't know him too well."

"Chloroform," Kakashi says, trying to change the topic. "Someone apparently used chloroform on him."

"Damn."

There's silence on both sides for a few moments until Zabuza finally speaks again. "You better find him… and he better be alive. If he ain't then I'll hold you all responsible. Trust me; you do not want the wrath of a drug dealer on you." With that he hangs up.

"That bastard!" Gaara growls.

Kakashi smirks before chuckling.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"Didn't you catch his tone? He was being possessive but he was also afraid. Not something I imagine a drug dealer being."

Gaara snorts. "Regardless, we know now that someone showed up asking questions about Sasuke. Could be the kidnappers?"

Kakashi nods and turns to asks Naruto something but finds that the blond is no longer beside him. "Naruto?"

The blond comes back into the room with a laptop. He sits cross-legged and sets the laptop on his knees before opening it up and typing away at the keyboard.

Kakashi leans over his shoulder to see him looking something up on Google.

Naruto bites into the pad of his thumb while he types and scrolls with his other hand. "Black cloak with red cloud outlined with white…" He bites his thumb hard and winces when his canine punctures the skin. He almost whines about it until something catches his eye. "Akatsuki…" He clicks on the links and the first thing he sees a group of people in the odd cloaks. He frowns and digs into the website.

"What'd you find?" Kakashi enquires.

"Apparently there's a gang that wears those particular cloaks… called Akatsuki." He grimaces. "Really nasty gang. Drugs, murder, damn… **kidnapping**…" He removes the finger from his mouth and uses both to search the internet for any possible clues.

He looks up the gang on Google and is surprised to see so many sites on them. An idea pops into his head and he looks up the police database.

Now the rest of the group are watching the blond type away one the keyboard and watch the sites he pops up.

"Damn," Naruto growls when the police database gives him a restriction on Akatsuki searches.

"Try something el… what the hell are you doing?!"

Naruto ignores Temari and proceeds to hack into the police database. "I won't get caught so don't worry." After a few minutes he's free and continues his search for Akatsuki. A couple files come up and he opens the first one.

"No way…" the file gives names for a few of the members. "Number of members: unknown. Number of members known: three. Names of members: Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. Number of members caught: One; Hidan. Others expected of contact with Akatsuki: Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Kisame Hoshigaki, and…" Naruto frowns. "Itachi Uchiha. Well that's unexpected."

"What is?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto sighs. "Those sempai I was talking about were Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame." Naruto closes the laptop.

"That doesn't really prove anything."

Gaara growls. "We're not going to have solid proof!"

"We could trail those three sempai of yours Naruto," Kakashi says.

The blond shakes his head sadly. "They haven't shown up for the last two weeks."

"That's when Sasuke went missing! Dammit Kakashi! It's either this or nothing!" Gaara growls.

Kakashi glares at the redhead. "And what are we supposed to do? We don't know where they are and we don't-"

Sasuke cell phone rings and all the occupants in the room stare at warily.

Kakashi flips the top open and presses it to his ear, the speaker having been turned off before. "Hello?"

"Why Kakashi, it's so nice to hear from you."

The man tenses and opens his mouth to say something but snaps it shut when the other speaks.

"You will not say a word, understand? You may answer that question."

"Of course," Kakashi says coldly.

"Why don't you sound pleased to hear from me? That makes me so very sad Kakashi. Hear I thought you'd be so happy to hear from me… guess I thought wrong."

Kakashi clenches his teeth together and fists his hands. The other in the room stare at him nervously and he grabs a pen off the stand beside him. He looks for a piece of paper but finds none, so he grabs Gaara's hand and writes on it. Gaara doesn't protest.

Kakashi writes the name "Itachi" on Gaara's hand.

"I do wonder what you've told my dear otouto about me. He seems so scared of me! I do wonder why…" The man sighs. "Well, I was just letting you know that yes, Sasuke is with me and yes, he is okay." There's noise in the background and Itachi says something to someone else before saying a quick bye to Kakashi and hanging up.

Kakashi almost throws the phone, until he remembers it's Sasuke's phone and Sasuke would kill him if anything were to happen to his phone.

"Itachi called," Gaara asks icily.

Kakashi nods. "Said he has Sasuke and that he's okay." The man holds his head in his hands. "Dammit… I should have listened to Sasuke… he tried to tell me… but I told him he was wrong."

"Not just you," Gaara says. "I helped tell Sasuke it was impossible for him to be here."

"Should have listened to him…"

"But you didn't," Naruto says, catching everyone's attention. "You didn't believe him or you didn't want to believe and so you told him it was impossible. You were wrong. But what's done is done. Now we need to figure out how we're going to get Sasuke back."

Kakashi sighs but nods. "Right… maybe we can get Iruka to get the police's help."

Naruto nods and flips out his own phone. "I'll call him now."

--

Sasuke whimpers when Itachi hangs up the phone.

"That Hatake… he didn't seem too happy to hear from me. Hmm… maybe he doesn't care what happens to you."

Sasuke feels the cool hand of his brother on his cheek and shivers. He can feel the other move in front of him and sits between his legs.

"Sasuke," Itachi caresses his brother's cheek. "My beloved Sasuke… Aniki had missed you so much. Have you missed Aniki?"

The younger shivers and steels himself not to react.

Itachi frowns and digs his nails deeply into the other's pale flesh. Sasuke cries out from around the gag as the nails puncture the skin and draw blood.

Itachi pulls his hand back to him and licks up his brother's blood, grinning in triumph. His Otouto tasted **good**. He leans forward and licks at the pale and now bloodied cheek before moving up to the ear and nibbling it softly. "Did you miss Aniki?"

Sasuke doesn't hesitate this time and nods dumbly.

"Good boy." Itachi pulls back from his brother and stares at him hungrily. His ankles are tied to the chair legs, his wrists tied behind his back and connected to the back of the chair, the gag over his mouth and the blindfold over his eyes. He finds the sight slightly erotic and grins wickedly.

Itachi reaches forward so that he's breathing into his Otouto's ear while his hands come down to fondle his brother through his clothes, causing Sasuke to jerk. "No one's coming to save you Otouto… this time I won't leave you… and I won't let you leave me."

Only one thought crosses Sasuke's mind. _He's insane._


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Waste Of Breath

**Title: **Waste of Breath

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing: **ItaSasu (one-sided), sorta NaruSasu

**Warning: **Language, Kinda Disturbing Detail, Minor to Major OOCness, Brief Account of Rape, Character Death

**Chapter Rating: **R

**Word Count: **9,176

**Summary: **Sasuke is the lead singer to hit rock band, Okami Yokai. When Naruto and the gang win free tickets to see their next show, what will arise?

**AN: **Time skips indicated by (--), thoughts in _italics_, flashbacks and dreams indicated by (/--/).  
**Important AN:**** This is the last chapter of **_**Waste of Breath**_** but there will be a sequel. The sequel won't be started until after a few other stories have been updated. Within the next couple months the first chapter of the sequel should be out. Thank you all so much who have stuck with me through this story. And now on to the last chapter!**

**  
Chapter 10**

Naruto sighs into the speaker of his cell phone. "Ino… please stop screaming or I'm going to hang up. You're giving me a headache."

"What?!" Comes the blondes screech.

"Just ignore her Naruto," comes Shikamaru's lazy and bored tone.

Naruto really hates being put on speaker. "It's kind of hard to do when she's screaming like that."

"Forget all that! Sasuke… is there any news on him," this time it's Sakura's worried voice.

Naruto glances over at the other occupants in the room. He bites his bottom lip before standing and leaving the room. He doesn't speak again until he's certain he's out of hearing range. "Not on him no… but we have a lead on who might have taken him."

"Who?!"

Naruto pushes his phone away from his ear and frowns. If Ino screamed on more time he was seriously going to hang up.

"Naruto?"

Said blond returns to his phone after hearing Haku's softer voice. "Restrain that banshee and then I'll talk."

There's grumbling heard on the other line before Ino promises to stay quiet.

Naruto doesn't believe her but sighs in defeat. "We think it has something to do with the Akatsuki gang."

He hears someone hiss. "Those guys are nothing but trouble."

The blond almost laughs. "Why am I not surprised you know of them Haku?"

"I don't know."

"Anyways, apparently… our sempai are in this gang." Naruto doesn't have to specifically say which sempai. "Also… they think Sasuke's brother is in the gang."

"Well isn't that just great?"

"I know. Unfortunately there's nothing we can do. The police have been looking for this gang for years and have never been able to find them. Iruka has some of his cop friends out looking but… it's kinda a hopeless situation unless we're contacted. We have no clues to go by except for some of the people in it being from here and our sempai's conversation a while ago."

"Man… this is such a drag."

Naruto almost laughs. That's Shikamaru for you. "Yeah. I swear I'm constantly afraid these people are either going to kill me or go commit suicide."

"I think it's sweet that the band is so close knit, ne?" Sakura says.

"That's one way of putting it. But I agree. Even that Suigetsu guy who's been a total bastard since the first time we all saw him is really worried." Naruto snickers. "Sasuke would so ride up his ass about that."

He hears Ino huff, her huffs are unique and unmistakable. "This is total bullshit. I can't believe that no one has seen anything or something, ya know? In cop shows there's always witnesses and stuff."

"Those are just shows Ino," Shikamaru answers in a slightly annoyed tone.

"That's true," Haku comments. "In real life things don't always go like that. Sometimes there are no witnesses and stuff."

Naruto stares up at the ceiling, biting his lip. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go. I'll call if we hear anything." He hangs up before anyone can protest.

"Are you sure you should be telling them everything?"

Naruto jumps and his head snaps to the side to see the redhead Gaara. "Jeeze… give me a heart attack why don't cha?"

Gaara leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His face is twisted into a displeased expression. "Why did you tell them so much?"

"They have a right to know."

"No they don't."

The blond sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Listen… they're my friends. I'm going to tell them everything that happened eventually so why not now?"

Gaara's lips turn into a snarl. "To get bitchy with me. I'm not in the mood for your smartass remarks."

Naruto blinks before frowning. "I wasn't being bitchy and I'm not being a smartass. I was simply explaining why I told them."

"It's none of their fucking business."

Cerulean blue eyes roll heavenward before closing. "Whatever."

The air in the hallway is filled with tension thick enough to physically cut.

Naruto feels choked and he clears his throat nervously. "Listen… why don't we… what, call a truce? Why the hell are you mad at me anyways?"

Gaara snickers. "What? To pure to say 'pissed'?"

Naruto glares. "No. Now answer the question."

The redhead growls for a moment before glaring at the wall opposite them. "Because he's… messing around with you. Just like he's messing around with that damned drug dealer and that pedophile he claims is his boyfriend."

"Pedophile?"

Gaara smirks. "Yeah, Orochimaru. That guy is fucking sick. He's like, almost fifty or some shit like that. Although I do admit he looks to be about in his thirties or something but… still…" The redhead runs his fingers through his hair irritably. "Only reason I haven't castrated that man is because Kakashi said not to, and the only reason why Kakashi says not to is because Sasuke told him he's not having sex with him. Kakashi's so fucking gullible."

"So wait, let me get this straight, this Orochimaru guy is like… over thirty years older than Sasuke and Kakashi knows this but the only reason why they're… together is because Kakashi thinks they're not having sex but they are?" The blond blinks and rubs his neck. "That makes absolutely no sense. How could Kakashi not know?"

"Because Kakashi's fucking gullible. It wouldn't be the first older guy he's dated though. There was this one guy… I can't even remember his name now though, but he was about Oro's age and I know for a fact that they didn't have sex. Something about not pressuring Sasuke or some shit like that. I don't really know. I wouldn't even know that Sasuke's whoring himself out to Oro if I hadn't walked in on them."

Naruto shudders. "Sounds pleasant."

"I almost killed the son of a bitch then and there but Sasuke held me back and said he'd make me regret it if I touched his so-called "boyfriend"."

"And you believed him?"

"Sasuke has his ways. When he says he'll make you regret something you better believe he'll make you regret it with every fiber of your being." The redhead glares at the other. "Don't think that because I'm telling you all this means I like you. I still fucking hate you."

Naruto glares at the other before a sudden thought strikes him. "You're jealous. And not just of me, but the others too." He frowns. "But why? I thought you were the one that broke up with Sasuke."

"Don't kid yourself. I'm not jealous of any of you. If I really wanted Sasuke back I could have him in a heartbeat."

"But you can't, can you?"

"Fuck off."

Naruto grins suddenly and places his arms behind his head. A few minutes later he turns to the redhead. "Where'd that silver-headed guy run off to?"

"Who? Kabuto?" Gaara snorts. "He ran back to his master after the first concert we performed here. We were supposed to leave that night but Sasuke changed his mind."

"His master?"

"Guy works for Orochimaru. He followed Sasuke around like a lovesick puppy for three weeks all because his boss ordered him to."

Naruto nods. "What does Orochimaru do exactly? I mean, I heard he was some kinda porn seller but he kinda sounds like some mafia guy."

Gaara snorts. "Which job? His daytime job as said porn seller or his otherwise job of being Sasuke's Sugar Daddy?" He snickers at some private joke before shrugging. "I dunno. I don't know much about the guy besides what Sasuke tells me and what I've looked up on him. Although I did hear he was in some gang a while… back."

The blond looks over just in time to see the frown and questioning look before the redhead zips back into the Iruka's living room. Naruto follows shortly after and see the redhead arguing with Kakashi.

"Give me Sasuke's cell phone," Gaara growls.

"Why do you want it?" Kakashi growls back.

The redhead smirks. "'Cause I think I figured out a lead of Akatsuki."

Kakashi frowns and eyes the other wearily before handing over the small phone.

Gaara immediately turns on the phone and starts searching through Sasuke's address book. He smirks, turns the phone to speaker, and then dials a number.

"Who the fuck is this?"

The voice is low, husky, and dangerous. There's a slight hiss to it and the guy drawls out his "s" like he himself is hissing. It sends a shudder down Naruto's spine but his interest is piqued.

"How did you know this isn't Sasuke?" Gaara asks smoothly.

"I've been calling his cell for the last four days trying to get a hold of him."

"He could have turned it off."

"He never turns is off."

Gaara smirks triumphantly and gives the phone a pleased look. It makes everyone curious. "You do know him well, don't you Orochimaru?"

Naruto's eyes nearly bulge out. _**That's**__ Orochimaru? Man… he sounds really… scary._

"It's impolite to not give your name before stating someone else's. Plus I want to know who the fuck is using his phone. Granted the only reason I answered was because it was his cell calling… but he knows better than to just straight-out call me like this."

"Names Gaara. You remember me, don't you Oro?"

Kakashi give the redhead a questioningly glance but Gaara waves it off.

Orochimaru laughs on the line. "But of course, Gaara. How could I forget someone who threatened to kill me with his bear hands?"

"Should make sure to lock the door next time. Can't say I was particularly pleased to see you fucking Sasuke on the couch."

Kakashi bristles and makes to open his mouth but Gaara gives his a quick glare and holds his finger up to his lips. There would be time for questions and curses later.

"Fair enough, I'll make sure to lock all doors and windows next time so you can't disturb us," the voice sounds just a tad too smug and it makes Naruto's skin crawl. "But I doubt you called to simply reminisce. So tell me, what is it you want?"

Gaara smirks much like the Cheshire Cat. "Nothing much really, I was just remembering Sasuke complaining to me about some stupid fight you two had… something about some things you were into before."

"Oh yes… that was one of the most ridiculous fights we've had."

"Yeah, yeah. But anyways, I remember him saying something about some gang. For the life of me I can't seem to remember what it was called."

"Do you think I'm that gullible or just fucking stupid?"

"I think of it as a mixture of both."

There's a snort on the other end of the phone. "It was Akatsuki."

The room goes deafly silent. Gaara just grins. "That's right. It's all coming back to me now. Say, you wouldn't happen to remember any of their hang outs would you?"

"Why? You think that if you join a gang Sasuke will come crawling back to you like he used to? Just how stupid do you think **he** is?"

"Stupid enough to let you fuck him." Gaara growls.

Orochimaru laughs. "Oh that's right, you're still sore about that aren't you? Don't worry; I take good care of him. I make sure he's thoroughly satisfied, where as you couldn't even manage that could you? Or was it the other way around? He couldn't satisfy you so you went off and fucked the first person you could get your hands on? Although I do have to think you for that. After you fucked him over like that it was almost too easy for me to play the nice guy and pick up all the broken pieces."

"Yeah, only to fucking shatter hi-"

Kakashi puts a hand over Gaara's mouth to stop him from talking any further. "I must say it is so nice to hear from you Orochimaru."

There's silence on the other end of the phone before Orochimaru shrieks, "You had me on fucking speaker?!"

"That's right," Kakashi says darkly. "And a room full of cops just listened to your confession of being involved with the Akatsuki gang and being in a sexual relationship with someone under the age of consent."

The "cops" in the room stare at him questioningly before smirking. Orochimaru had no way of knowing that the room full of "cops" was actually a room full of teenage kids and two adults.

"You fucking brat! I'll ki-"

"I wouldn't say any more that could compromise your situation Orochimaru."

"Fucking brat! What the fuck was the point in asking me about the Akatsuki anyways?!"

Kakashi clears his throat. "We think they have Sasuke."

Orochimaru laughs, and it makes Naruto want to find the man and rip him a new one. "Akatsuki doesn't have Sasuke. Akatsuki would have no need for Sasuke. Some of their members might have him, but Akatsuki as a whole."

"Is Itachi Uchiha in the Akatsuki?"

"Yes."

"Fuck," Kakashi grumbles.

"Itachi is probably using the cover of the Akatsuki to hide himself," Orochimaru states plainly. He's crafty, smart, and insane. And I don't use insane lightly. Any person who would willingly bathe in their parents' blood and then rape their brother is insane. Although Akatsuki has quite a few crazies.

"If Itachi is the one who took Sasuke, and he probably is, then he's not doing it alone. He's the brains but not the brute strength. He most likely has Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori with him."

"And I'm guessing the four of them together isn't exactly a tea party," Kakashi states dryly.

"Deidara likes to blow shit up. He made homemade bombs, stuck them down his parents' throats, and watched them go boom. They could never pin it on him 'cause he was only seven at the time.

"Sasori… now he's a piece of work. He basically made his parents, friends, and family minus his grandparents into living dolls. I don't know how he did it but it was fucking disgusting. I don't know what else he can do but that little stunt nearly cost him a lifetime in juvie and prison. However, Grandma and Grandpa's bribes kept him safe.

"Kisame… he's a messed up fucker. He ripped his parents and sibling into teeny tiny pieces. Nobody could pin it on him either."

"They sound charming," Kakashi says through gritted teeth. "And these are the people holding Sasuke's freedom?"

"How the fuck should I know? Although that's what I would guess. Sasuke can take care of himself just fine, but up against Akatsuki members and he's a fish out of water. Itachi always swore he'd come back for his little brother and it seems he finally has."

"Do you know where they could have taken him?"

Orochimaru snorts. "I like the kid. He's a good fuck, pleasing on the eyes, and entertaining. However, I don't like him enough to go up against anyone from Akatsuki."

Kakashi has to keep himself in check so he doesn't scream at this man. "I'm not asking you to go up against them. We'll handle it ourselves. All I want to know is if you might know where they would have gone."

"There're a few facilities in and near Konoha that they might have went to. However, Itachi is one smart fucker and he might have figured out I'm involved with Sasuke and thus my knowing all the close hideouts would be a bother. If that's so then you're fucked and there's no way you're finding him until Itachi's done with him."

Kakashi's breath catches and he suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

"It doesn't matter! Just tell us where the ones near here are," Naruto yells.

"And who the fuck is this?" Orochimaru growls.

Naruto momentarily forgets his bravery but then he squares his shoulders and glares at the phone. "Naruto Uzumaki, a friend of Sasuke's."

"Oh?" Orochimaru's voice is mocking. "Well, 'Naruto Uzumaki, a friend of Sasuke's', just how far are you willing to go for your **friend**?"

The blond pauses. _Just how far __**am**__ I willing to go? I mean, these people sound like real psychos. But… he's in danger with them there. But, does that mean I'm willing to risk my own life for his?_ The sudden twisting in his gut at the thought of the Uchiha's death tells him that yes he is. With a shaky voice he answers. "I'm willing to go as far as I have to to make sure he's safe."

"Oh? Is that right? He's lucky to have a friend like you around. Although, I'm sorry, I haven't ever heard of you. You would think that, since you're such a good friend and all, that I would have heard of something by now."

Naruto doesn't miss the look of complete rage cross Iruka's face. "We haven't known each other very long… but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to help him in any way I can."

"So noble of you. I must say however, it doesn't sound like you're friends at all. In fact, it sounds like you **love** him. But that can't possibly be, because, you haven't known each other very long. Don't make the mistake of lust and love."

The blond sees more than one mouth open to speak but he beats them to it. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry Sasuke ever wasted in efforts on you. And to think… he really likes you. He'll be so disappointed that he might just make a statement to the authorities about crazed pedophiles.

"Oh, and don't mistake my feelings. I know the difference between lust and love. If it were just lust then I would have bent him over the kitchen table when I first met him and fucked him then and there. However, I'm not a pig like some people seem to be.

"And do you even have room to talk about lust and love? Who's the one stringing Sasuke along by bait just so they can fuck him whenever they want to?"

The room is completely silent and Naruto feels his cheeks grow hot with all the stares, especially the one from Iruka.

Then Orochimaru laughs. "You're right kid. I don't love Sasuke and I never will."

"Then why have you been calling his cell for the last four days trying to reach him?" Naruto asks quickly. He's bluffing and going on complete gut instinct, but if he's right about this guy then he might just feel something for Sasuke and thus will help them.

The line clicks and the wailing beeping is the only sign that Orochimaru hung up. Naruto bites his lip.

Gaara stares at the phone and flips it shut. "Well, there goes our one and only lead."

Naruto stares down at the floor. He had been wrong and that lost them possibly any chance at finding Sasuke. "I'm sorry."

Gaara glares at the blond and starts to snarl something but stops when the phone in his hand vibrates. He lifts a brow and flips it open. The screen reads, "One new message." He opens it and his breath catches.

Gaara looks up at Naruto. "I don't know how the fuck you did it, but it seems you made the sick fuck a little warm-hearted."

"What?" Kakashi takes the cell phone and looks at the message. His morose expression that had taken up residence since Sasuke's disappearance melts away into a grin.

"What is it?" Iruka asks.

Gaara keeps his eyes locked with Naruto's. "Coordinates."

--

"Why the hell are we all just sitting around here like… like…" The man growls and slams his fist into the wall, creating a decent sized dent from where his fist hit.

Sasori sighs and gives the man a look that clearly states how irritable he is for having to explain things again. "We are not the ones in charge. Itachi is the one that called us here and in doing so **he** is in charge. We do not do anything until he tells us to and **only** then. You didn't have to come, but because you did you must respect Itachi's wishes."

The man gives the redhead a very mean look.

Deidara chuckles. "It's not all that bad. Sasuke-chan is very entertaining at least."

Kisame snorts and gives the blond a puzzled look. "He's tied to a chair with a gag shoved down his throat. How in the hell is that entertaining?"

The blond cocks his head to the side. "Well, it's not like he's always gagged. Itachi has to feed him **sometime**. Really, Itachi may be a sadistic and insane bastard but he wouldn't starve his beloved brother."

"Since when does he do this? How come I never knew?"

Deidara just giggles. Kisame wonders how any man could have the audacity to **giggle**, but then again Deidara is insane so it's kind of to be expected.

Kisame turns to the man who had put, another, dent in the wall. He's bulky and meaty and he looks like some professional weightlifter. He wouldn't get in a fist fight with him, that's for sure. The only thing he knew about the man was that he an ex-con. "We never did get your name."

"Itachi isn't much one for formal introductions," Sasori calmly reminds the other.

"Oh yeah," Kisame grumbles.

The ex-con snorts. "Whatever. Name's Ted."

Deidara scrunches up his nose as if he had just smelt something particularly foul. "**Ted**? That sounds awfully American."

"I **am** American."

Kisame smirks. Who better to ruffle up someone's feathers than Deidara? "He don't mean no harm, his tiny brain just can't process that other people exist outside Japan."

Deidara pouts. "I take that comment very personally."

Ted just snorts.

"So how did you and Itachi meet?" Kisame asks politely, really there's nothing else to do so why not make conversation?

"Came over 'ere after I got out. Ran into a bunch of pussy-ass little shits that they were so hot and Itachi just so happened to be passing by when we were fightin'. One of the little fuckers pulled a knife on me when I had my back turned to 'em and if it weren't for Itachi I wouldn't be here." Ted shivers slightly. "That man's a demon when he fights."

Kisame snorts. "Yeah, he's that. Out of all of us, I think he's probably the most insane."

Ted mutters something under his breath that sounds like 'I wouldn't doubt it.' "Well after he helped me out we talked for a bit, I was a little pissed and needed to blow off some steam. We exchanged phone numbers and he told me that one day he would ask me to return the favor."

"So that's why you're here."

"That's the **only** reason I'm here."

Kisame nods. "I think there's another guy here in just about the same boat, right Sasori?"

The redhead grunts at having being brought into the conversation but sighs and nods. "Yuuri, he's the gun specialist. Itachi helped him out a tight spot with some cops."

"Meaning he killed them!" Deidara says excitedly.

Kisame rolls his eyes. "Yes Deidara I think we all got that, thank you."

"Ain't there another guy here too?" Ted asks.

Sasori smirks and the look sends shudders down Ted and Kisame's spines. Sasori is a man of few words and even few expressions, so when he outwardly expresses something you know it can't be about anything good. "Yeah, there was. He decided he was going to play with Sasuke-kun for a bit. Itachi does not like to share."

Kisame grimaces. "So basically this poor guy is probably somewhere rotting with his cock and his spleen missing."

Sasori nods.

Ted frowns. "What's so special 'bout the kid anyways."

"They're brothers," Sasori says simply, as if this alone will answer everything.

"Yes, I know that. And what's up with that anyway… I thought he butchered his family."

"He butchered his parents," Kisame corrects. "Well, actually he butchered their dad and just cut up their mom. Daddy-dearest didn't much like that Itachi was in love with lil Sasuke."

Ted's face twists up into one of disgust. "In love?"

"Yep. Itachi is an incestuous fag who takes pleasure in fucking his lil brother."

"That's fucking **sick**."

Kisame shrugs. "Like I said, Itachi is probably the most insane of us all. You should hear what he did to this one guy a few years back that Sasuke had a **crush** on. Guy was like… dunno, an older guy probably mid-thirties or something. Anyways, guy was romantically in love with Sasuke or nothin' it just pissed Itachi off that this guy was the one that picked up all the pieces he'd broken."

Ted frowns. "What'd he do to him?"

"Killed 'im. 'Course I bet Sasuke don't know that. From what I hear he was real shaken up by the guy's death."

"So Itachi's possessive on top of everything else?"

Kisame grins and opens his mouth to retort when Itachi steps into the room.

The eldest Uchiha glances at the four of them before going over and rummaging through the refrigerator. "Has the news said anything?"

"No," Sasori says in a bored fashion. "It almost seems like they've given up on the search for him."

A menacing grin captures the other's lips as he brings an opened water bottle up to them. "Is that so? A pity. It seems Japan doesn't love my brother as much as they thought." He smirks before lowering the water bottle and placing his free hand on his hip. "Someone needs to start scanning the perimeter to make sure no one's on to us."

Itachi grabs a tomato from the counter and a knife before leaving the room.

Kisame slumps forward and lightly bangs his head on the table. "Dammit, now we've got patrol on top of everything else?"

"It could be worse," Sasori says blandly. "At least Itachi still has control with his brain."

Ted frowns while Deidara and Kisame snickers. "What d'ya mean by that?"

"He means Itachi can be a horny little fucker and when his downstairs' brain takes over we won't be able to **wait** to go on patrol." Kisame chuckles.

At Ted's still confused look, Deidara decides to elaborate. "Eventually all Itachi will be doing is fuck Sasuke-chan like a rabid bunny."

Ted scowls and glares at the door the raven-haired man had left through. "I volunteer myself now for permanent patrol when that happens."

Kisame shrugs. "Suit yourself. It don't bother me any."

Deidara grins. "Nope. It's actually pretty hot."

Ted chokes slightly.

Suddenly Deidara frowns and Sasori eyes the blond curiously. "What is it?"

"Well," the blond says, "I was just thinking… we'll never get to play with Sasuke-chan."

Sasori rolls his eyes. "Be my guest Deidara but I'm not going to save you."

Deidara pouts. "That sucks." A sudden dreamy look encases the blonde's face. "I bet his insides are just as pretty as his outsides. I wonder if I could make something special that would make him go boom without messing up those pretty insides."

"You're sick Deidara," Kisame groans. "Itachi would kill you for just talking about that."

"Oh well. I guess I would make him go boom after though."

"After what?"

A wicked grin shows itself on the blonde's lips. "After I fuck his pretty little head senseless."

Kisame rolls his eyes. "Keep dreaming."

--

It had been another week. Another too-long week where anything could have happened to the raven-haired teen. He could be dead. _No_, Naruto scolds himself. _Don't think like that. He's alive and you're going to find him and you're going to rescue him._

The blond sighs. He was starting to not believe his own words.

Twenty-three. Twenty-three is the number of hideouts Akatsuki has in Konoha and in neighboring cities. In one week they had searched through the six that were in Konoha and twelve more in neighboring cities. That left five more hideouts to search.

Naruto can't help but wonder why a gang Akatsuki's, supposed, size would need so many hideouts. Then again Naruto is not in the gang so he doubts he'll ever know the reason for having so many hideouts.

He collapses onto the couch in the apartment he shares with his foster father and stares up at the ceiling as if it will give him the answers to all of his questions. The ceiling doesn't answer shit.

A thud beside him is the only warning he has of someone sitting beside him. He rolls his head to see Iruka staring up at the ceiling much like he had just been doing.

Finally Iruka sighs, closes his eyes, and turns his head towards Naruto. "We're close now, only five more to go through."

Naruto bites his lip. "What if that guy was right though? What if they aren't here at all? They could be anywhere."

"That's true, but what if they are here? To me it doesn't really matter where they are or the like… as long as we get Sasuke safely home then I'll be able to rest easier. I'm sure everyone else will as well."

"Yeah… but if he's not here than what then?"

"We call Orochimaru back and demand he tells us every hideout he knows of or we go to the police. I don't think he'll get off easily with having been in Akatsuki and pedophilia."

Naruto smirks. "How downright nasty of you Iruka."

The brunette shakes his head. "No. Kakashi is already going to go to the police when this is all said in done and report him. Unfortunately we don't have hard proof against him so Kakashi is going to try and talk Sasuke into pressing charges… or something like that."

"From what I've seen of Sasuke I really doubt he's going to press charges."

"Probably not but I'm not telling Kakashi that."

Naruto frowns. "He's taking everything really hard."

"You could say that." Iruka sighs and leans forward. "No… it was bad enough that Sasuke wound up not only missing but kidnapped… but… then it turns out that Itachi is involved and then this Orochimaru guy isn't in as much of a platonic relationship with Sasuke as originally thought. And yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Yeah…" Naruto's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello?"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"… we found it."

Naruto sits up in his seat, causing Iruka to eye him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Naruto didn't want to get his hopes up; couldn't.

"We found the hideout they're staying at. We're almost absolutely sure Sasuke is there."

--

"Itachi, we've got a problem."

The raven-haired teen looks to his blue-skinned companion. He glances to the side to his little brother who is staring down at the floor like a lost puppy. He finds it very cute.

"Itachi!"

The said man glares at the other. "What Kisame?"

"They've found us out."

"Who?"

"Well, there's some people out there making some noise and it's not good." Kisame glances at the youngest Uchiha. "We're thinking it's some of his friends."

Sasuke perks up at this and looks hopefully to Kisame.

Kisame has to look away, not able to handle the look of desperate hope in those obsidian eyes. "What do you want us to do?"

Itachi moves his gaze to his brother, and at seeing the hopeful stare in his eyes, glares. He smirks and runs the back of his hand down the pale cheek. "Kill them."

Sasuke whips his head towards his brother with eyes widened in fear. "Mnoft!"

"We wouldn't have to if you weren't so stuck on them. If only you didn't care Otouto… then they wouldn't have to die." Itachi leans his forehead against the others. He glances over to the other. "Round up the others and take care of it."

Kisame sighs and sets a gun down onto the counter beside them. "Just in case."

Itachi follows the other with his eyes until the room is once again empty and then turns back to Sasuke. Once again he runs the back of his hand down his brother's cheek, this time in a more loving gesture. "And now we're alone."

Sasuke gives his brother a pleading look that doesn't seem to faze the elder.

Instead Itachi grins. "Do you want me to remove the gag and bindings?" He ignores the suspicious glare. "Of course if I free your mouth you can't scream… or maybe you can. Your screams are so beautiful… although I'm sure I could occupy your mouth enough to keep you quiet. So how about it? Remove the gag?"

Sasuke doesn't stop gazing suspiciously at his brother but he nods. His older brother nods back and moves his hands to the back of his head to untie the cloth. In a few seconds the cloth is removed from his mouth and he's free to talk… or scream. And that's exactly what he does.

Itachi lets his little brother scream for a good few minutes before the noise grates on his nerves and he backhands his brother across the cheek, effectively shutting him up. He crouches down and looks directly into obsidian eyes. "Now then, shall I untie you?"

Sasuke swallows a lump in his throat. "And…" He clears his throat, his voice gruff from not being used in so long. "And what are you going to do to me once you untie me?"

"You are so smart Otouto, I grant you that." Itachi smirks and leans forward until he can speak directly into the younger's ear. "First I'm going to undress you, dear Otouto. Then I'm going to tease you, then I'll have you beg… and then I'll fuck you."

"Only one problem with your plan Aniki," Sasuke struggles to keep his voice level at being so close to the other. "I won't beg you anything."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're a disgusting pervert and I hate you."

Itachi smirks even more before nipping the earlobe presented to him. He breathes harshly into the ear and relishes in the shudder from the younger. "Why do you hate me Otouto? I thought you loved Aniki."

"You killed everyone."

"Yes…" A malicious tint overtakes the smirk. "But it was your fault."

Sasuke frowns. "What?"

"It. Was. Your. Fault." Itachi trails his tongue from the ear to mouth before speaking directly into those lips. "The only reason I ever killed anyone was because of you. Our parents, well, they're obvious. They wouldn't approve of us… of what we have."

"We have nothing. You got this delusion in your head that I love you and so you raped me."

"Rape is such a strong word." The elder brings his hand down to his younger brother's crotch and squeezes ever so slightly. "Besides… you were begging for it."

"I wasn't-"

"Oh, but you were! You were so hard Otouto… did seeing our parents' bodies get you off? Make you excited?"

"You're sick."

"No," Itachi grins, "you are. You relished in their death and even… in that nice blond man's death."

A shudder overtakes the smaller frame and Sasuke closes his eyes to his brother's prying ones. "What are you talking about?"

Itachi leans back onto his haunches and puts a slim finger to his chin. "Hmm… I wonder what his name was. I've killed so many people it's hard to keep them straight!" He laughs sadistically before going back to feigning innocence. "Hmm… M-something… M… Mikano… no… Mikono? No… Minano?" Itachi doesn't miss the distressed look on his brother's face. "No… now I remember. It was Minato."

Sasuke feels the back of his eyes sting. "He got sick."

"Ah, you see that's what they told you, but… no." He leans back towards his brother and settles in between his thighs, hands resting on slim hips. "You see… I just couldn't stand seeing you get close to someone… well, someone else. I got jealous and when I tried to ask him politely to stay away from you he… well, he tried to call the police." He grins at the frowns on his brother's face.

"You killed him."

"Yep."

Sasuke's mind whirls. Minato, the first person to show him kindness after his parents' death besides Kakashi, was killed because of him? _He was the first person to make me smile, make me laugh, make me cry… make me feel alive. He was the person who gave me the courage to talk again… to play piano again. He was the one who kept my nightmares at bay… the one who cured them. And then when he died it all came crashing down again. But… but he had made me promise. He… made me promise that if something were to ever happen to him to keep smiling and live, if not for myself, then for him. But… was my… love for him really the reason for his death?_

Itachi frowns. "You loved him." The fear that etches across his brother's face answers his question. He smirks. "Dear Otouto… if only you hadn't loved him. If only you hadn't then he would be alive. But even back then you had such a sex-"

"You're wrong," Sasuke interrupts.

"What?"

"I… I loved him yes but… but I was never _in love_ with him. He… he was the person who… who let me live again after… after what you did to our parents. Our relationship was too pure for such lust."

Itachi growls and grabs a hold of his brother's hair before yanking back his head, causing Sasuke to let out a loud yelp. "You loved him but you weren't _in love_ with him? He was the person who made you live again? Your relationship was too _pure_?!" The elder's grip tightens and he violently shoves forward with all his strength, causing the chair to topple over with Sasuke still in its clutches.

"You liar. You say you weren't in love with him but we both know you were… **are**! You say your relationship was too pure but we both know that was a lie too. You say he was the one to make you **feel** again… well, we especially know that's a lie. I made you feel brother and you and I both know it."

"You raped me!" Sasuke shrieks, the side of his face against the hard concrete floor going numb along with the excruciating pain from the violent contact and the warm trickle of blood making him queasy.

Itachi smirks. "No. You loved it. I can't even remember how many times you came. You're a slut Sasuke, always seeking out pleasure. Out of me, out of the blond man, and out of those people you let fuck you now."

"What?"

"You think I don't know? That drug dealer back in the city, you actually love him don't you? Orochimaru, that snake, I know about him too. Your drummer, you used to let him fuck you too. I know about them all Sasuke," Itachi kneels down and slips a pocket-knife out and cuts the bonds before bringing his brother up to kneel in front of him. "I know about them dear Otouto."

Sasuke blinks, having just realized his freedom, and the wheels in his head start turning. He'd come up with a plan. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Itachi narrows his eyes. "Don't play coy with me brother. I know of your games."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, I've been watching you for a long time."

"Is that so?"

Itachi smirks and runs his fingers through his younger brother's hair before gently bringing his head back. His brother's pale and slender throat is too much for him and he bends down to run his tongue down its length before going up to whisper directly into the other's mouth. "Every town you have been to, I too have been to. Every concert you performed, I went to. Every place you went, I followed. Every place others touched you…"

"What… 'every place others touched me' what?"

Itachi's breathing is harsh and rapid as he delves his tongue into the younger's mouth to steal the first kiss shared between the two in many years. By the time the searing kiss is finished both are breathless.

"Every place others touched you," Itachi continues once his breath is caught, "I will **claim**."

Sasuke keeps his gaze intent on his brother and when he bends down once again to kiss him, he shoves with all his might to get away. He turns to run and doesn't even pause when he hears the sickening crack that could only be his brother's head colliding with the floor. He makes it to his feet and his hands are on the door he had seen others go through, including his brother, so many times. He's so busy he doesn't see his brother struggle to his feet until it's too late.

The resounding bang that filters throughout the room is deafening and mortifying on many levels. Sasuke doesn't register the pain until he looks down on himself and see the blood blossoming at his side. He grasps the wound and screams.

Itachi lowers the gun and winces, hand gently holding his head. Blood trickles down his temple from where he made contact with the floor, but he takes no heed to the wound nor the pain nor the blood. Instead his eyes focus on the now heaped form of his brother. He drops the gun where he stands and takes shaky steps towards his brother. "Otouto-"

"Stay…" Sasuke groans and his face twists with pain, "away…"

Itachi reaches his brother and puts his hand over his brother's at his side. Sasuke tries to shove him away but the sudden movement jars his wound and instead lets out another scream. Itachi helps his brother to kneel down and he moves his brother's hand aside to examine the wound.

The flowing blood makes it hard to tell exactly where the bullet entered, but from where the flow is heaviest Itachi can tell that it hit somewhere in between his stomach and side in the general appendix area.

"If you hadn't tried to get away then you wouldn't have forced me to hurt you," Itachi says smoothly.

"You didn't have to **shoot** me!" The younger hisses, "Dammit it hurts!"

"Do you want me to take the bullet out?"

"Fuck no! The last thing I need is you digging around in my body!"

Itachi smirks. "Fine then. I'll just let you bleed to death."

"Thank you."

The elder stands and makes sure his balance is steady before hefting his brother up, besides the violent protests, and places him on the couch. He grabs the fabric that had previously been used to gag his brother before and puts it back in the smaller mouth.

"You'll want to bite down on that when the pain gets too much. Otherwise you might pass out."

Sasuke gives his brother a horrified look before tossing his head back and clamping down as tight as he can on the fabric in his mouth. He can feel **something** spreading his broken skin apart and digging inside as if searching for a well-hidden treasure.

Sasuke feels his consciousness slipping as that **something** delves deeper inside his body. _I'm going to faint… and then he's going to kill me… after raping me again. _Just as he thinks he's going to black out that **something** that had been delving inside him leaves.

"All that fuss for such a small scrap of metal."

Sasuke finds it hard to work up the strength to even glare much less tell his brother what's on his mind. Something along the lines of, "Go fuck yourself you lousy piece of shit because you're the sick fucker who fucking shot me in the fucking first place!"

Itachi removes the gag from his brother's mouth and then gets up to throw away the bullet. He keeps one eye on his brother the whole time, just waiting for him to try something stupid again. And he does.

Itachi is more than prepared when Sasuke rolls off the couch and struggles to get away. It's almost pathetic how easy it is for Itachi to wrestle his brother onto his back and lying flat on the ground. "What makes you think you could escape now when you couldn't escape before?"

Sasuke growls and bucks up, gritting his teeth when the action causes his wound to flare up.

Itachi stares down at his brother almost impassively before digging his knees into the tops of his brother's thighs and using one hand to hold the younger's wrists up above his head. Itachi leans down so that he can look directly into hate and pain filled obsidian eyes.

"I hate you," Sasuke croaks.

"No, Sasuke, you love me."

Itachi's moves blur and blend into a great blackness that leaves Sasuke numb. In the beginning the rocking jars his wound so badly he screams with each thrust, but after a while the pain from his gunshot wound and the pain from the forced entry meld together and he just can't feel it anymore. Even when his brother bites him, scratches him, kisses him he still can't feel it. Sasuke's body is one big unfeeling mess, inside and out.

By the time Itachi finishes, after two rounds, the blood, sweat, and tears are intangible. Whose blood is it? Is it Itachi's from the wound on his head or Sasuke's inflicted blood that is now spilling from his brother's back and shoulders? Is it the blood staining Sasuke's shirt and skin while fresh blood continues to slowly trickle from the wound that has still yet to scab over or perhaps the blood from the bite marks on his shoulders and neck or even the steady flow that has dried on his thighs? It's clear that they both share the sweat for they both continue sweat in the afterglow of such brutal love making, if it could be called as such. So whose tears are they? Are they Itachi's perhaps? Does he feel guilty for raping his brother and only living relative? Not a chance. Then it is Sasuke's, whose tears have left a track down his cheeks to his ears and neck. The tears mix with the sweat so that it's hard to tell them apart. But Itachi knows and so does Sasuke.

Sasuke feels numb and it is then that he wishes that Itachi and just killed him.

Itachi smiles, the first smile Sasuke has seen since before their parents' murder, and runs the back of his hand gently down Sasuke's cheek. "I love you, Otou-"

"Sasuke!"

The siblings tense and look around simultaneously, but both for different reasons.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he wills the voice to call out for him again. And it does: once, twice, thrice, four more times. Sasuke feels his mind reel; he would recognize that voice anywhere. _Naruto… and that means everyone else is here too. They came for me… and they're still alive. _The sounds of sirens in the distant make themselves known as well. _Dobe… and just when I was giving up all hope. _

"No," Itachi growls.

Sasuke looks up at his brother in fear, recognizing the crazed edge to his brother's tone.

Itachi glares down at his brother. "I won't let them have you; they won't take you away from me again." He scrambles off his brother and towards the gun he had dropped earlier.

Sasuke struggles to stand, ignoring his state of half-dress, and watches his brother's moves wearily.

Itachi opens the chamber on the gun and an insane grin captures his lips. He looks at his brother, the grin still in place. "They can't have you. We'll be together forever Otouto, I promise." He points the gun at his brother for the second time that night, but this time his aim is to kill. "You see? This was they can't separate us. I'll kill you and then myself. It's perfect."

"I don't want to die Aniki," Sasuke says, hoping using his old nickname for his brother will snap him out of his brother's sudden craze. He has no hope of fighting his brother in his state, his only hope being if help arrives before his brother pulls the trigger or if he gets through to his brother. "Aniki please, you don't have to do this. We can be together, I promise."

Itachi shakes his head, and it's when their eyes meet that Sasuke understands he won't get through to his brother. Itachi, the man he knew even after he murdered their family, is long gone and in his place is a crazed man with a vision of a murder/suicide to promote forever togetherness. His brother would never be so stupid.

"Don't you see Otouto? You'll break your promise, I know it. I could shoot your knees so you couldn't walk, and then we'd always be together but that would make escape impossible. This is the only way."

Sasuke feels true fear for the first time in his life when Itachi cocks the gun and points it at him, his crazed gaze and arm steady. "Itachi you're crazy!"

For the second time that night a resounding bang filters through the room and deafens all present. Sasuke screams louder than he ever has and his hand grabs his chest.

Itachi frowns and moves forward to stop in front of his brother. He pushes them both down onto their knees and places the gun to his brother's temple. "Stop moving. If you hadn't moved then this wouldn't have happened."

Tears roll down Sasuke's face and he fights back the sobs that threaten to be let loose. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die… I'm going to die._ The sound of his brother pulling the trigger nearly makes his heart stop, but there's no bang, just a click.

Sasuke takes his moment and pulled back his fist before slamming it into his brother's nose. The elder yelps and drops the gun before grasping his nose.

Sasuke scrambles for the gun before cocking it and bringing it up to point at his brother.

Itachi stares through watery eyes at the gun and then at his brother. "Otouto…" He reaches out his hand towards the younger.

There's a bang and Sasuke immediately drops the gun, his eyes never leaving his brother. He hadn't meant to pull the trigger; it had just been a reflex. His brother reached out towards him and his finger slipped. _Maybe I missed._

That small flicker of hope is blown out as soon as Sasuke sees the blood dribbling from his brother's lips and the blood drenching his shirt. Itachi's body makes a thud as it hits the ground.

Obsidian eyes go unfocused and Itachi gazes at his brother. A loving smile claims his lips and he reaches out a hand towards his brother. "Sasuke," he whispers and his hand falls.

Sasuke stares at the lifeless body of his brother and he drops to his knees. "No…" He reaches out for his brother and clutches him tightly to him, ignoring the pain in his chest and side from the wounds inflicted and instead searching to find a pulse. He finds none.

"Itachi!" He screams, but alas he's just wasting his breath.

Fear, anger, helplessness, hopelessness, grief, and guilt all clash violently inside of Sasuke at once and he's left with only one thought as a tear makes a trail down his cheek: _I killed Itachi._

* * *

**I'm not entirely pleased with this ending. I didn't mean to make Itachi look like such a... nut job but that's kinda how it all turned out. All in all I think I'm pretty satisfied with this except the very ending. Please tell me how the last chapter of _Waste of Breath_ went? **


	12. Author's Note

It's been almost five years since I finished _Waste of Breath_, and if I remember correctly, I promised everyone a sequel. Well, I have news. There will not be a sequel. Before you start rioting, please let me finish. After going back and rereading WoB, I have decided to more or less rewrite it… sort of. What I'll mainly be doing is fixing up problem areas that I've found throughout the ten chapters, but here's where the whole "there will not be a sequel" bit comes into play. Instead of writing a sequel, I will continue on with the story after chapter ten. I predict maybe a total of 15 to 20 chapters, but I cannot be sure until I actually start writing them.

Now, I need everyone's help. I am trying to decide whether I should restart the story in this (meaning "Chapter 13" would be the renewed Chapter One) or if I should start over and make a whole new story… thing. I'm not quite sure what to call the system in which one publishes stories/chapters on this site. Anyway, if I could get some feedback, it would make me very happy.

I'm not making any promises, but my goal is to have the "new" Chapter One out my mid-June.


End file.
